


EverythingIsYou

by Sykao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa is a sweetheart, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Top Eren Yeager, Türkçe | Turkish
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykao/pseuds/Sykao
Summary: "...Birkaç saniye sonra ağaçların arasında beliren parlak, yeşil ve altın renklerin belirgin olduğu gözlere bakıyordu direkt olarak. Normal bir devin olabileceğinden çok daha uzak bir canlılıkla, en korkunç yırtıcıları bile kıskandıracak kadar tehditkar bir şekilde odaklanmıştı mavi olanlara. Aralarında uzun metreler olmasına rağmen yaymakta olduğu feromonlar ise çoktan ona ulaşmıştı.Önceki sızlanmalardan daha sesli bir inilti duyuldu etraflarını saran sessizlikte.Ve bu devin yeniden harekete geçmesi için yeterliydi."•Boy x boy••Mpreg••EreRi••Alfa!Eren x Omega!Levi•





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bu benim burada yayımladığım ilk hikaye ve buranın fazla Türk okuyucusu olmadığını biliyorum, ama yine de atmak istedim. Eğer okuyan birisi olursa, iyi okumalar :')

"Dikkatli olman gerek..."

Normalde olan rahatsız edici halinden çok uzak, aksine oldukça ciddi olan ses tonu beyninde yankılandığı zaman onu dinlemiş olması gerektiğini yeni yeni anlamaktaydı. Pişmanlıklar sinsi bir şekilde aklının kuytu köşelerinden yüz üstüne çıkarken, bu göreve hiç gelmiş olamaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Döneminin ne zaman ziyaretine geleceği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile olmadığı halde ilaçlarına güvenerek devlerle çevrili bir alan olan duvarların dışına adım bile atmamalıydı.

Şimdi ise çaresiz bir şekilde vücudunu saran sıcaklığın ilerleyişine göz yumuyordu.

"Bedenin ilaca karşı bağışıklık kazanıyor, etkilerini tamamı ile kaybetmeleri ise sadece an meselesi... Özellikle de ne zaman döneme gireceğini bilmiyorsan..."

Henüz iki saat öncesinde almış olduğu bastırıcılar tek bir etki bile göstermiş gibi görünmüyorlardı şu ana kadar, bu da onun gözünde Hanji'nin haklılığını kanıtlıyordu. Gerçekten de, artık bütün etkilerini kaybetmişlerdi vücuduna karşı.

"Daha güçlü bir ilaç yapabilmem uzun sürecektir... Levi, gerçekten dikkatli olman gerek, takımından kimsenin bunu öğrenmesine izin veremezsin. Çünkü onlar öğrenirse, herkes öğrenecektir..."

Ani bir kararla, bu yoldaşlarını geride bırakmak anlamına gelse bile yönünü değiştirdi hızlıca. İçinde bulundukları ormanın derinliklerine ilerlediği sırada diğer herkesten uzaklaştığını umuyordu. Yalnız başına olması şimdilik onun için güzel olsa da, Hanji'nin bu görevdeki konumunun şu anda ulaşabileceğinden çok daha uzakta olması pek hoş bir bilgi değildi kendisi için. Yalnızca onun bu konu hakkında her hangi bir geçici çözüm üretebileceğinden emin olabiliyordu çünkü.

Koca ormanda, hızla ilerlemekten başı dönmeye başlamadan hemen önce gözüne kestirebildiği en uzun ağaçlardan birine çevirdi yönünü. Hem devlerden, hem de ormandaki askerlerden uzak kalmanın en iyi yolu bu gibi gelmişti ona. Başka bir seçeneği de olduğunu düşünmüyordu pek, o yüzden şimdilik elinde olan ile yetinmeye çalışmalıydı.

Yeterince yüksekte olduğuna inandığı ağaç dallarından birisine yavaşça indi teçhizatıyla, olabildiğince dikkatli davranmaya çalışıyordu. Artık kendisine oldukça sıcak gelmeye başlayan boğucu hava yüzünden sırasıyla pelerin, ceket ve teçhizatının çoğundan kurtularak kolay ulaşabileceği bir yere bıraktı dikkatlice, fakat kasıklarından tüm bedenine yayılan ani sancı önce dizlerinin üzerine düşmesini, ardından ise dalın üzerinde cenin pozisyonu almasını sağlamıştı. En güçlü askerlerden birisi olan onu bu hale getiren ise yalnızca döneminin ilk dalgasıydı.

Yakında acıya az da olsa alışacağının bilincinde, bulunduğu pozisyonda dizlerini daha çok kendine çekerken yakınlarında alfa bir askerin olmadığını umdu içten içe. Yine de, çoktan etrafa yaymaya başlamış olduğu davetkar koku er ya da geç bir tanesine ulaşacaktı.

Belki de çoktan ulaşmıştı.

"Yakında yapılacak olan göreve de gitmesen iyi olur. Yalnızca ben bu ilacı tamamlayana kadar. İnan bana buradan ayrılmaman senin için en iyi şey olacaktır..."

Bu durumunda gerçekten Hanji'yi dinlemiş olmayı diliyordu. Ne için buraya gelmişti sanki? Şu andan itibaren kimseye yardımcı olamayacağı da kesindi. Yalnızca yük olacaktı ve bu isteyebileceği en son şeydi.

"Şanslısın ki seni, beni dinlemeyeceğini bilecek kadar iyi tanıyorum. Yani, olur da görevdeyken döneme girecek olursan durumun ne olursa olsun uzaklaş oradan. Güvenli bir yer bul kendine ve dua et ki seni bulacak olan kişi bir beta olsun..."

İkinci, daha yoğun, bir sancı bedenine yayılarak nefeslerini hızlandırırken, titrek bir küfür dudaklarının arasından dışarıya olan yolunu buldu hızlıca. "S-Siktir."

Hayır, kesinlikle onu bulacak kişi bir beta olmayacaktı. Onların koku alma duyuları alfa ve omegalara göre kat ve kat daha körelmiş durumdayken, her hangi bir alfadan daha önce harekete geçmelerinin en ufak bir olasılığı bile bulunmuyordu neredeyse.

"Eğer bir alfayla karşılaşacak olursan karşı koyacak gücün olmayacak, İnsanlığın En Güçlü Askeri, ya da başka bir şey olman bile bunu değiştiremez, Levi..."

Kendisine yapılan bu ders temalı konuşmayı hatırlamaya devam ettikçe, Hanji'yi dinlemediği için pişman olma kat sayısı da o denli artıyordu. Her şeyin burada sonlanacağına inanmak üzereydi. Umutsuzluk ve güçsüzlük her bir yanını kuşatmışken, her hangi birisi tarafından bulunmaktansa devlere yem olmayı tercih edeceği su götürmez bir gerçekti. Yine de, tamamı ile pes etmiş değildi henüz.

En azından onun olduğu tarafa doğru yaklaşan bir devin gürültülü ayak seslerini duyana kadar etmediğini düşünüyordu.

Kesinlikle normal devlerin kolayca ulaşabileceği bir yükseklikte bulunmaması içinin korkuyla dolup, ani bir refleksle seslerin geldiğini düşündüğü yöne doğru dönmemesi için bir engel teşkil etmiyordu. Ne olursa olsun, bu denli güçten düşmüş bir haldeyken rahat kalabilmesi imkansıza yakındı ve adım sesleri giderek yaklaşırken bu, olduğundan da daha zor bir hale geliyordu onun için. Gürültünün kaynağı olan dev görüş açısına girene kadar aklında olumlu, olumsuz binlerce senaryo kurmuş, Hanji'yi dinlemeyip göreve gelmekte ısrarcı olduğu için, o gün kaçıncı kez olduğunu sayamayarak pişmanlık duymuştu. Ayrıca, arada sırada, en beklenmedik anlarda vuran sancılarının ona pek bir yardımı dokunduğu da söylenemezdi.

Tamamen umutsuz bir vakaydı.

"Gardını indirmemende fayda var tabii. Neyle karşılaşacağını asla bilemezsin, ama genel olarak kendi başının çaresine bakabileceğin konusunda sana güvenim tam."

Hanji söylediklerinin arkasında durmuştu bu konuşmayı yaptığı bütün bir süre boyunca, fakat şimdi onu bu halde; nefes nefese kalmış, dudaklarından kısık sesli sızlanmalar dökülürken ve yoğunluğu arttıran her bir sancıyla birlikte korkmuş, kafası karışık görseydi öyle düşünmeyeceğini biliyordu Levi. Bu şekilde hiç bir şey yapamazdı. Ormanda, döneme girmiş bir halde vücudu her hangi bir alfanın varlığını her şeyiyle arzulayıp, kıvranırken, özellikle de hala görüş açısına girmemiş bir dev ona giderek yaklaşırken kesinlikle hiç bir şey yapamazdı. Zor olsa da bunu kabullenmesi fazla uzun sürmemişti.

Adım seslerinin arasına bir de ağaç yapraklarının yakından gelen rahatsız edici gürültüsü katıldığı zaman, bu sefer devin ne taraftan geldiğine iyice emin olmuş, dikkatle o bölgeye odaklı tutmaya çalışmıştı bakışlarını. Yalnız bir kaç saniye sonra ise ağaçların arasında beliren parlak, yeşil ve altın renklerin belirgin olduğu gözlere bakıyordu direkt olarak. Normal bir devin olabileceğinden çok daha uzak bir canlılıkla, en korkunç yırtıcıları bile kıskandıracak kadar tehditkar bir şekilde odaklanmıştı mavi olanlara. Aralarında uzun metreler olmasına rağmen yaymakta olduğu feromonlar ise çoktan ona ulaşmıştı.

Önceki sızlanmalardan daha sesli bir inilti duyuldu etraflarını saran sessizlikte.

Ve bu devin yeniden harekete geçmesi için yeterliydi.

Levi, ne yaptığını yeni yeni kavrayabildiği zaman ona giderek yaklaşan devi izledi kocaman gözlerle. Onu daha önce görmemiş değildi. Keşif birliğinde, bu muhteşem yeşil gözlere sahip on beş metrelik devi görmemek için kör olmak gerekirdi. Her yerde adı geçiyordu. Bazıları onu korkuyla anarken, bazıları ise yeteneklerini övmekle bitiremiyordu, fakat Levi'ın onunla direkt bir iletişimi olmamıştı hiç. Yalnızca uzaktan görmüştü ve pek dikkat ettiği de söylenemezdi.

Aralarında yalnızca bir kaç metre kaldığında konuşmayı akıl edebildi ancak. "Dur!" diye bağırdı dev formundaki gencin anlamasını umuyordu. "Yaklaşma bana!"

Yeşil gözlü dev durdu aniden, fakat çok fazla yakın olduğu için Levi onu artık göremiyor, yalnızca duyabiliyordu. Aşağıya bakabilmek için bulunduğu dalın kenarına doğru süründü yavaşça. Başını döndüren feromonlar sayesinde bir alfayla karşı karşıya olduğunun farkındaydı. İçindeki omeganın arzuyla kıvranışı onu neredeyse çıldırtacak seviye ulaşmıştı.

"Uzaklaş buradan."

Yalnızca minik bir uyarının yeterli olmayacağını adı gibi biliyordu, ama elinden daha iyi bir şey gelmezdi şu durumda. Sesinin titrememesi için bile büyük bir çaba sarf etmekteydi zaten.

Fakat parlayan yeşil gözler ona hiç bir tepki göstermeksizin bakmaya devam etti.

"Beni anlamıyor musun? Uzaklaş dedim sana! Eğer bana dokunacak olursan seni geberteceğim, Jaeger."

Onun ağaca tırmanacak kadar ileri gidebileceğini sanmıyordu, ama tedbirli olmakta fayda vardı her zaman. Titremeye başlamış olan elleriyle kendine fazla uzakta olmayan kılıçlarına uzandı. Bulunduğu dalın tam altında kalan devle bir an olsun bozmamıştı kurmuş olduğu göz kontağını. Eğer bozacak olursa gardını indirmiş olabileceğinden korkuyordu çünkü.

Fakat dev olan bu sefer de hareket etmedi.

O anda aklına iki ihtimal gelmekteydi sadece; ya Levi'ı korkutmamak için hareket etmiyordu, ya da onun gardını düşürmesini bekleyerek hareket etmek için doğru zamanı kolluyordu. Levi'a kalsa ilk ihtimale inanmayı isterdi, fakat ne yazık ki, Eren'i ne tür bir insan olduğunu bilebilecek kadar yakından tanıdığı söylenemezdi. Ayrıca devinin şu anda tamamen onun kontrolünde olup olmadığını da bilmiyordu.

Daha fazla bağırıp hoş olmayan bir şeyleri tetiklememek için sessiz kalmaya karar verdi Levi. Bedeni hala dalgalar halinde vurmakta olan sancılarla arada sırada kasılırken, yeşil gözler de bir saniye olsun odağını bozmaksızın onu izliyordu. Tek bir harekette bile bulunmadan, sanki bir şeyleri bekliyormuş gibi.

Fakat aralarında geçen bu gergin bakışmayı tiz bir ses böldü aniden.

"Eren!"

Levi sesin geldiği yöne baktı ani bir refleksle. Normal devlerden çıkmayacak olan hayvani bir hırlama ve bir kaç yaprak hışırtısı duyup, görüşü tamamen kararmadan önce gördüğü son şey, endişeli görünen siyah saçlı bir kız ve onun yanındaki sarışın çocuk olmuştu.

Etrafını saran karanlıkta ilk önce bilincini kaybettiğini sandı, ama hala etrafındaki sesleri duyabilmesi bu düşünceyi haksız çıkartıyordu. Daha sonrasında fark etti elinin altındaki yumuşak dokuyu. Gözleri de karanlığa tamamen alıştığı zaman, az önceye kadar bütün dikkatini vermiş olduğu devin avucunda olduğunu fark etmişti. Oysa ki Eren'in hareket ettiğini gördüğünü bile hatırlamıyordu. Bu kadar hızlı hareket edebiliyor muydu gerçekten? Yoksa Levi sandığı kadar yukarıda değil miydi?

Sorularının cevaplarını daha sonra bulmaya karar verip şu anda bulunduğu ortama odaklanmayı seçti sakin kalmaya çalışarak. Bir kaç küçük aralıktan sızan güneş ışığı ile beraber, Eren, onu dışarıdan soyutlamak amacıyla diğer avucuyla üzerini kapatarak dışarıdan koruyacak bir kalkan oluşturmuş gibiydi. Biraz önceki kız -Levi onun Eren'in çok güçlü olduğu söylenen kız kardeşi olduğunu tahmin ediyordu- konuşmaya devam ettiği sürece de dikkatle kapalı tutmuştu etten kalkanı.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, Eren? Bırak onu!"

Levi alfanın yaymakta olduğu tehditkar aurayı tamamı ile hissedebiliyor, Eren'in hareketlendiğini hissettiğinde bile itiraz edebilecek kadar iyi hissetmiyordu kendini. Etrafında olup biteni de hala göremiyor olması hiç bir şekilde güven duygusunu aşılamıyordu ona. Yine de, tamamıyla korktuğunu söylemek yanlış olabilirdi. 

Artık biraz uzaktan gelen teçhizat sesleri ile onlardan uzaklaşmakta olduğunu kavramıştı kısa bir süre sonra.

"Eren, dur!"

Peşlerinden gelmekte olan askerlerin Eren'i durdurma çabalarını duyduğu zaman yavaşça devin, üzerini kapatan elini ittirdi Levi. Ona güveniyor değildi, fakat birazcık işbirliği kesinlikle işine yarayabilirdi. Üstünü kapatan el çekildiği zaman gözlerini alan parlak ışığa aldırmadan, kendisine dönen yeşil gözlerle buluşturmuştu bakışlarını.

"Kim olduğumu öğrenmelerine sakın izin verme."

Sözlerinin karşılığını devin aniden durup takip eden iki kişiye dönerek, kesinlikle arkadaş canlısı olmayan ve kulakları sağır eden bir şekilde kükremesiyle aldı. Çınlayan kulakları için biraz üzgündü, ama en azından artık Eren'in, kendisini anladığını biliyordu.

Askerler, Eren'in bu tehlikeli yaklaşımı yüzünden yavaşça geri çekilirken hala onunla konuşmaya çalışıyorlardı, fakat devin yeniden onlardan uzaklaşmaya başlaması Levi'ın, onların ne söylediğini duymasına engel oldu. Artık takip ediyor gibi de görünmüyorlardı ayrıca. Bu içinin biraz rahatlamasına neden olsa da, bir alfa ile yalnız kalıyor olmak canını sıkıyordu.

Yalnızca bir kaç dakika sonrasında etraflarında başkalarına ait en ufak bir ses, ya da iz bile kalmamış, iyice ormanın derinliklerine ilerlemişlerdi. Eren yolculuk boyunca gözlerini Levi'dan bir kere ayırmadı, lakin dönemi iyiden iyiye ilerleyen omega etrafında olup bitenin farkına bile varmakta bile zorlanıyordu artık. Bedeni daha da sık bir şekilde kasılıyor, teninin hassaslaşması yüzünden arada bir onu rahatsız eden kıyafetlerine söyleniyor, bazen de dudaklarından istem dışı minik iniltilerin dökülmesine izin veriyordu. Yine de, ne olursa olsun içindeki omegaya teslim olup Eren'e, ona sahip olması için yalvarmıyordu. Yapmayacaktı da.

En sonunda ağaçların arasında hafif açıklık bir araziye geldiklerinde sırtını koca ağaçlardan birisine yaslayarak yere çöktü dev. Fazla dev bulunan bir bölgede olmadıklarından şanslılardı, fakat bu yakında varlıklarının açığa çıkmayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Şimdilik bunu umursamamayı seçerek yavaşça Levi'ın bulunduğu elini yüzüne yaklaştırdı, daha yakından bakabilmeyi umuyordu.

Sıcak nefesleri omega olana hafifçe vurduğunda yüksek sesli bir sızlanma duyulmuş, ardından Levi uzun zamandır kapalı duran, fakat ne zaman kapattığını bilmediği, gözlerini aralamıştı az da olsa vücudunun rahatlamasını sağlayan olayın kaynağını bulmak için.

Kendisine yaklaşmamasını söylese de, Eren onu gelen diğer askerlerden koruduğu, kimliğini saklamasında yardım ettiği için minnettardı. Etrafına, görebildiği kadarıyla boş ve yeşil renklerin hakim olduğu açıklığa baktı yavaş hareketlerle. Şu anda burada boş boş oturmak yerine arkadaşlarının yanında savaşıyor olmalıydı. Özellikle de, bu dev velet ayrılmaması gereken bir yerden ayrılmıştı kesinlikle. Daha kim olduğunu bile bilmediği bir omegaya çekilmişti savaşının ortasında. Levi bu düşünceyle gözlerini devirdi.

"Bak, beni diğerlerinden uzaklaştırdığın için minnettarım, ama yer alman gereken bir savaş var. Beni burada bırak... Git."

Sesli bir cevap alamayacağını bile bile konuşuyordu onunla. Karşılık olarak çatılan kaşlar ve iki yana hızla sallanan bir baş gördüğü zaman ise, bu durumda da bir şekilde anlaşabileceklerinden iyiden iyiye emin olmuştu.

Yine de, Eren'in onu dinlememesi hiç hoş değildi.

"Beni dinlemen gerek, Jaeger. Kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim."

Devin gözlerinde o alaycı yansımayı gördüğü zaman kaşlarını çattı sertçe. Eren onu ciddiye almıyordu. Elbette, Levi bu durumdayken almaması gayet normaldi, çünkü söylediklerinin yalnızca laftan ibaret olduğunu ikisi de biliyordu. Levi kesinlikle kendi başının çaresine bakabilecek bir durumda değildi. Ayağa kalkamaya yeltense dik durup duramayacağından bile emin değildi şu durumda. 

Paylaştıkları sessiz, uzun bir bakışmanın ardından Levi olduğu yerde rahatsızca kıpırdanmış, bakışlarını Eren'inkilerden ayırarak, "Sana güvenmiyorum." diye itiraf etmişti biraz kısık bir sesle. Genç devin ona gönderiyor olduğu şaşkın bakışları umursamadı. "Beni neden korumaya çalıştığını bile anlamıyorum, ama işin sonunda kendi çıkarın olduğunu düşündüğün için bunu yaptığın kesin. O yüzden, sen umutlanmadan söylememe izin ver; bu asla olmayacak."

Öncekilerden daha da güçlü bir dalga bedenini hızla dolaştığında dişlerini sıkıp elinin altındaki yumuşak dokuya tırnaklarını geçirmişti. Bu hoşuna gitmiyordu, ama vücudunun kendisini her an gerçekleşme ihtimali olan bir eşleşme için hazırladığı hissedebiliyordu bacaklarının arasında. Döneminin ilk dalgasından bu yana erekte olmuş halini pantolonunun içinde tutmak her saniye daha da acı veriyor ve her zaman midesini bulandıran o kayganlığı dönemsiz geçen uzun bir sürenin ardından yeniden hissetmek ona bütün her şeyiyle iğrenç gelmeye başlıyordu. Etrafa yaydığı feromonların ise konusu bile açılmamalıydı şu durumda.

Gerçekten Eren'in nasıl kendine, alfasına, sahip çıkabildiği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. İstediği anda biraz da olsa zorlanmadan Levi'a sahip olabileceği halde öylece duruyor ve kendi feromonları ile Levi'ın döneminin yoğunluğunu bastırıyordu yalnızca. Dışarıdan bakıldığında en ufak bir etkilenmişlik belirtisi bile göstermiyordu. Levi içten içe takdir etmişti gencin iradesini.

Levi'ın, derisine batırdığı tırnakları hissettiği acıyla daha da derine indiğinde usulca onu yüzüne biraz daha yaklaştırdı. Ta ki, aralarında yalnızca santimler kalana kadar. Çaresizce avucunda durup acı çekmekte olan adama yardım etmek istiyordu. Onun bütün acılarını dindirmek ve tatmin etmek... Fakat bu haldeyken bunu yapamazdı.

Eren daha önce hiç bir omega yüzünden bu şekilde hissetmemişti. En yakın arkadaşlarından biri olan Armin bile döneme girdiğinde kendini kontrol etmekte hiç bir sorun yaşamıyor, aksine Mikasa ile birlikte bunu kolayca atlatabilmesi için çalışıyordu. Fakat tam karşısındaki bu omega...

Eren onun feromonlarını ilk defa hissettiğinde aklını kaybedeceğini sanmıştı. Böylesine güçlü feromonlara sahip bir omeganın duvarın dışında, yalnız ve dönemde olduğunu bilmek bile neredeyse delirtmeye yetmişti onu. Ne zaman savaşı bırakıp da ona doğru yöneldiğini doğru düzgün hatırlayamıyordu.

Aklını başına, az da olsa, getiren ilk şey ise, ilk defa göz göze geldiklerinde duymuş olduğu çaresiz iniltiydi.

O andan itibaren tek istediği şey bu omegayı korumak haline gelmişti aniden. Bu neye mâl olursa olsun, Armin ve Mikasa'ya düşmanca davranmak demek de olsa korumak istiyordu onu. Bunun için ise içinde, dışarı çıkmak için can atan alfasına koyabildiği kadar karşı koyacaktı.

Hayatında görmüş olduğu en güzel omega olması bunu fazlasıyla zor kılıyordu gerçi.

Kısık gözlerle onu izlemekte olan adama baktı dikkatle. Onu zararsızca rahatlatabilecek bir yöntem düşünüyordu. Bunun mümkün olup olmadığından bile emin olamasa da bu omega için her şeyi denemeye hazırdı çoktan.

Dev formundan çıkmayı düşündü önce, ama her an devlerin belirebileceği bir ortamda bulunduklarını varsayınca bu fazla düşüncesizce olurdu. Ayrıca Levi'ın tedirginliğinin artmasına da neden olabilecek bir seçenekti. O yüzden hemen uzaklaştırdı bu düşünceyi kafasından. Yine de, ona yardım edebileceği başka bir yol olmalıydı mutlaka.

Levi az önce söylediklerinin sertlik ve kesinliğinin aksine, şimdi her an Eren'e yalvaracakmış gibi duruyor, onu bunu yapmaktan alıkoyan tek şey ise kanatacak kadar sert bir şekilde ısırdığı alt dudağıymış gibi görünüyordu. Ayrıca hala kasılmaya devam eden vücudu, birbirine bastırdığı bacakları ve devinin tenine batan sivri tırnakları ile birlikte bu tahrik ediciden bile öte bir görüntüydü Eren için. Fazlasıyla çıldırmış olan alfasını kontrol altında tutmak her geçen saniyeyle birlikte daha zor gelmeye başlıyordu.

İstemsizce boğazından sert bir hırıltı yükseldiğinde aklından geçen düşünceler en tehlikeli bölümlerindeydi. Artık onlar üzerinde hiç bir kontrolü bulunmuyor, ahlaksızca aklına sızan hayali görüntüler ne kadar uğraşsa da durmak bilmeden zihninde kalıcı bir yer ediniyordu.

Fakat Levi'ın kokusundaki hafif bir değişim düşüncelerinin hepsine bir son koyacak kadar etkili oldu.

Alfadan yükselen korkutucu hırıltı onun güvensizliğinin hızla geri dönmesine neden olmuş, Eren'in bir şey yapmaya çalışacağından şüphe duymaya başlamasını sağlamıştı. Yine de, yalnızca alfasına karşı koymayı denediği için bile ona teşekkür edebilirdi. Çünkü şu anda onun durumunda olmanın nasıl hissettireceğini yalnızca tahmin edebiliyordu.

O anda bir şekilde onunla konuşmak isteğine karşı çıkamadı, fakat bu sefer bunu karşılıklı yapmak istiyordu. Konuştuğunda titreyeceğini adı gibi bildiği sesine aldırmadan, "Devinden çık." dedi kısaca bu isteğini belirterek.

Eren önce anlamsızca suratına bakmış, ardından başını iki yana sallamıştı ve sadece bu hareket yüzünden bile, zaten fazla olmayan sabrının zorlandığını hissetti Levi.

"Dışarı çık dedim."

Yeniden aynı karşılık.

Nefesini sıkıntıyla dışarıya üfleyerek pozisyonunu değiştirdi yavaşça. Ellerinin ve dizlerinin üzerinde emekleyerek devin suratına daha yakın olmak üzere ilerledi. Yüzlerinin arasında yalnızca ufak santimler kalana kadar.

Bir noktadan sonra, artık sınırı aştığının farkındaydı Levi. Bu yapmış olduğu hareket karşısındaki alfa için açıkça bir davetten başka bir şey değildi, ama artık en ufak bir korku bile hissetmiyordu buna rağmen. Eren'in saçma bir şeye kalkışmayacağından adı gibi emindi neredeyse. Şimdi daha da yakın olduğu devin feromonlarını derince içine çekip, ortalama bir kişiye göre biraz küçük olan elini Eren'in dev yanağına bastırdı usulca. Doğrudan yeşil gözlerine bakıyordu.

Bunu asla sesli bir şekilde dile getirmeyecek olsa da, ne düşündüğünün farkına vararak kendine kızmadan hemen önce, alfayla ilgili farkına bile varmadan kurduğu hayaller ile sonsuz bir döngüye girmiş bulunmaktaydı aklı. Bir yandan da tüm bunların dönem yüzünden gerçekleştiğine inanmak istiyordu umutsuzca. Dönemi bitip de normale döndüğü zaman bunları hatırlamayacaktı bile. Eren, onun için yeniden sıradan bir asker olacak ve hayatları her nasılsa, o şekilde sürdürmeye devam edeceklerdi. Belki de bir daha hiç karşılaşmayacaktı yeşil gözlü gençle.

Kendini avutmak için içinden sürekli tekrar ettiği cümlelerdi bunlar.

Böyle bir şey olmayacağını biliyordu.

Dışarıya titrek bir nefes verdi kısa dalgalar halinde vuran sancılar, daha uzun süreli, utanç duymadan acıyla kıvranmasını sağlayacak keskin ağrılara dönüştüğünde. Kasıklarında ve karnında hissettiği muazzam bir ağrıydı ve bu, dönemlerle baş edebilmenin ne kadar zor olduğunu tamamen hatırlatmak için yetmişti ona. En kötü tarafı ise, eşleşmediği taktirde bu acıyı dindirebilmek için dönemin sonlanmasını beklemekten başka bir çaresinin olmamasıydı. Bu da yaklaşık bir hafta, hatta daha fazlasının, dayanılmaz bir acı içinde kıvranarak geçeceği anlamına geliyordu. 

Düşünceleri yalnızca bir anlığına Eren'le eşleşmeyi değerlendirmesine neden oldu o anda.

Sadece bir anlığına.

Ardından bütün dikkatini, zorla da olsa deve yönlendirmeyi başardı yeniden. Konuştuğu zaman sesi neredeyse bir fısıltı gibi çıkıyordu, fakat Eren'in onu duyabildiğinden emindi.

"Konuş benimle, dikkatimi dağıtman gerek..."

İhtiyaç dolu bir tonla konuşmamaya çalışmak bütün enerjisini alıyordu neredeyse, ama gerçekten yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Aksi takdirde bu sessizlikte odaklanabileceği tek şey çektiği acı olacak, bu da akıl sağlığı için pek hoş olmayacaktı. Yardımın ne şekilde geleceği bile umurunda değildi artık. Fısıltıyla konuşmaya devam etti.

"Yoksa beni uzaklaştırabilmek için başına bela edindiğin onca şey yalnızca durup acı çekişimi izleyebilmek için miydi? Çünkü biliyorsun, şu anda bana hiç bir yardımın dokunmuyor."

Kendisini büyük bir dikkatle izlemekte olan parlak yeşil gözlerdeki bakış derinleştiğinde yanlış bir şey söylediğini düşündü önce. Daha sonra ifadesindeki kararsızlığı fark etti. Hangi konu hakkında kararsız kaldığını bilmiyordu, ama her neyse uzunca bir süre düşünmesini sağlamıştı gencin. En sonunda gözlerini kapattı sıkıca. Levi onun bunu daha verimli bir şekilde düşünebilmek için yaptığını biliyordu, o yüzden sessiz kaldı sadece.

Eren gözlerini açıp Levi'a her hangi bir tepki vermeden önce, normalde düşünürken yaptığı bir alışkanlık olarak, derin bir nefes aldı ve dışarı verdi yavaşça. Verdiği nefes omegaya çarptığında ise aklında henüz toparlayabildiği düşünceleri yeniden dağılarak boncuk taneleri gibi etrafa saçılmışlardı.

Levi tırnaklarını derisine batırıp, gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak inlediğinde başka bir şey olması beklenemezdi zaten.

Sıcak nefesi omeganın rahatsız edici bir şekilde sıcak hissettiği vücudunu sardığında anlık bir tatmin olma hissine neden olmuş, verdiği rahatlıkla aynı zamanlı olarak dönemle başa çıkmayı da daha zor bir hale getirmişti. Dudaklarından dökülen sesi algılayabildiği zaman elini ağzının üzerine kapattı aceleyle. Dehşet dolu mavi gözler parlak yeşil olanlara döndü ve tek bir harekete bile tenezzül etmeden alfayı izledi sessizce. Eğer bir kaç saniye önce yeterince davetkar olmadıysa da, şimdi kesinlikle açıkça kendini daha ihtiyaç dolu göstermişti. Fakat tepkisine alfadan gelen tek karşılık boğazından yükselen kısık sesli hırıltıydı. Başladığı gibi son buldu.

Gözlerini omegadan bir an olsun ayırmadan, bir kere daha yavaşça dışarıya verdi nefesini. Onu buraya getirdiği ilk bir kaç dakika içerisinde de buna benzer bir şey olduğunu anımsıyordu.

Bu sefer karşılığı yanağında belli belirsiz hissettiği minik, zayıf bir yumruk olurken Levi'ın artık belirgin bir şekilde titremeye başlamış sesini duydu. Elleri de aynı sesi gibi titremekteydi. "K-Kes şunu, bunu sadece benim için daha da zor bir hale getiriyorsun."

'Üzgünüm...'

Eren'in söylemek istediği şey o anda tam olarak buydu ve eğer dev formundan kelimeler yalnızca anlamsız homurtular halinde çıkmasaydı kesinlikle Levi da duyacaktı bunu. Artık bu şekilde bir şey söyleyememesi yüzünden onun da sinirleri bozulmaya başlamıştı, omegayı daha fazla belirsiz cevapla bekletmek istemiyordu. Son bir kez bütün ihtimalleri gözden geçirmeye çalışarak düşündü hızlıca, fakat bu denli dikkati dağılmışken pek sağlıklı kararlar verebildiği de söylenemezdi. 

Devinden çıkacaktı.

En azından uzakta beliren sarı renkli işaret fişeğini görmemiş olasaydı yapmayı planladığı şey buydu.

Kısa sürede kaybolmaya yüz tutan sarı dumanı ve ardından bir çok yerden, farklı zamanlarda ateşlenen yeni fişekleri izledi sessizce. İlgi odağının bir anda yön değiştirdiğini Levi da fark etmiş olmalıydı ki, o da bakışlarını aynı yöne çevirmiş, evlerine geri dönüşlerinin işareti olan dumanları görmüştü.

"Şimdiden geri dönüyoruz demek?"

Çatallaşmış sesindeki merak kendini oldukça belli ederken yeniden Eren'e döndü yüzünü. Yanağındaki elini kendine çekerek biraz geriye ilerledi ve pozisyonunu çok da fazla bozmamaya gayret edip dizlerinin üzerine oturdu yalnızca.

"Erwin'in orijinal planda bu kadar erken bir zamanda geri dönmeyi düşündüğünü sanmıyorum. Geri dönelim, biz ortalıklarda yokken neler olduğunu tanrı bilir. Ayaklan, Jaeger."

Dönemde olmasına rağmen konu bulundukları göreve geldiğinde bu kadar patronluk taslıyor olması ve sesindeki öz güven yılların alışkanlığından başka bir şey değildi onun için. Şanslıydı ki, Eren de ondan emir almayı red edecek kadar gereksiz inatları olan bir alfa değildi. Levi'ın sözlerini ikilemesine fırsat göstermeden ayağa kalkmıştı hemen. Gökyüzünde neredeyse kaybolmuş olan dumanların yönüne ilerledi hızla. Fakat devlerle karşılaşma ihtimalini en aza indirmek için yolu biraz değiştirmişti.

"Hanji'nin hangi konumda olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi?"

Elinden, oturup geçtikleri yolları izlemekten başka bir şey gelmeyen Levi kısa bir süre sonra sessizliğini bozdu birliğe biraz daha yaklaştıklarında. Karşılığında ise Eren'in hızlı bir şekilde yukarı aşağı sallanışını seyretti. "Güzel. Beni ona götür, ama ondan başka kimse beni görmemeli... Sence duvarların içine dönene kadar bu formda gücünü koruyabilecek misin?"

Eren bir kere daha onayladı onu kısaca. Bundan yaklaşık bir kaç dakika sonra birliğe neredeyse yetişmişlerdi. Adımlarını yavaşlattı Hanji'nin bulunması gereken konuma doğru ilerlerken. Elinden geldiğince diğer askerlerin çok yakınından geçmemeye çalışıyordu, çünkü her ne kadar kendi feromonlarıyla baskılıyor olsa da, Levi oldukça güçlü bir omegaydı, alfa bir asker tarafından kolayca kokusu alınabilirdi. Neden yaptığını henüz anlamasa da onu koruma içgüdüsüne karşı koyamıyordu.

Hanji görüş alanına girdiği zaman, normalde olması gerektiği gibi yanında başka askerler bulunmuyordu. Yedek bir atı saymazsak, tek başınaydı ve Eren'in kendisine yaklaştığını fark ettiğinde atını yavaşlatmıştı kaşlarını çatarak. Yine de, onu gördüğüne sevinmiş olduğunu gösteren bir ifade bulunmuyordu yüzünde, aksine ciddiyeti hiç bir kuvvet tarafından bozulamazmış gibi duruyordu. Eren yaklaştıkça daha da dikkat kesildi etrafına, aralarındaki mesafe yeterince azaldığında ise en sonunda Levi'ın da Eren'le birlikte olduğunu anlayabildi. Gözleri dehşetle açılırken atını durdurdu hemen.

"Levi?"

Hanji'nin sesiyle birlikte Levi kendini biraz daha rahatlamış hissetmişti. O buradayken başına bir şey gelmeyeceğini biliyordu. Konu o olduğunda sürekli aşırı korumacı bir tavır takınıyordu ve eğer şimdi iyi olduğunu ona göstermezse, yeniden bu gösterilerden birine şahitlik yapacaktı. Bunu hiç istemeyerek, Eren'in elinden aşağıya bakabilmek için kenara doğru ilerledi hafifçe. Endişelenmeye başlamış olan kadınla göz göze geldiğinde baş parmağını yukarı bakacak şekilde kaldırdı. Hanji'nin dudakları minik bir gülümseme ile yukarı kıvrıldı sadece. Hemen sonrasında ise atını yeniden hareket ettirdi.

"Seni uyarmadığımı söyleyemezsin... Ne kadar süre önce başladı?"

Betanın küçük yorumunu duymamazlıktan gelerek belli belirsiz titreyen sesiyle, "Bilmiyorum." dedi Levi. "Bir... en fazla iki saat."

Omega olan onu tam olarak göremese de Hanji başını salladı onaylarcasına. Sanki Eren hiç orada değilmiş, Hanji'nin peşinden yavaşça ilerleyip Levi'ı taşımıyormuş gibi konuşuyorlardı. Fakat alfanın da onların muhabbetini bozmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu şimdilik. Eğer omegası Hanji'ye güveniyorsa, Eren de güvenecekti.

Omegası.

Eren düşünceleri arasında bilinç dışı bir şekilde ortaya çıkan bu kelimeyle gözlerinin Levi'a kaymasına engel olamazken kendi kendini şaşırtmıştı. Oysa ki daha ilk defa direkt bi iletişimleri olmuştu birbirleriyle. Bu kadar kısa bir sürede bu senli sahiplenici davranıyor olması kendisine de garip geliyordu.

"Levi, sen... orada rahat mısın?"

Konuşmaktan olabildiğince kaçınmaya çalışan omega yüzü şimdi onlara dönük olan Hanji'ye başını salladı yalnızca. Ardından başını geriye çevirip Eren'e hızlı, anlamlandırılamayan bir bakış atmıştı. Fakat alıp verdiği titrek nefesler ve dönemin etkisiyle hafifçe pembeleşmiş yanakları istediği sertliğe ulaşmasını bir miktar engelliyor gibiydi. Hanji'ye döndü tekrar.

"Pekala, sadece duvarlara ulaşana kadar dayanman gerek. Oradan sonrasını ben devralacağım. Şanslısın ki, yeni ilaç üzerinde yaptığım çalışmalar umduğumdan daha hızlı ilerliyor."

Elli metrelik büyük duvarlar görüş alanlarına girmişti artık. O andan sonra aralarında tek bir kelime bile geçmemişti. Kısa bir sürenin ardından Levi gözlerini kapattı sıkıca. Eski pozisyonuna geri döndü ve ardından cenin pozisyonunu aldı yavaşça. Dizlerini iyi kendine çekerken kollarını kendine sardı. Eren onun terden nemlenerek alnına düşen saçları arasından çatılmış kaşlarını, dişlerini sıkması yüzünden kasılan çenesini görebiliyordu. Ne kadar zamandır karşılarında dik durup acıyla başa çıkmaya çalıştığını merak etti istemsizce. Onu böyle görüyor olmak içinde hiç hoş olmayan bir tatmin etme içgüdüsünü körüklüyordu.

Geçen her bir saniye artık daha da zorlayıcıydı.

Her ikisi için de.

Levi ise üzerini saran serin havaya rağmen canlı canlı ateşe veriliyormuş gibi hissetmeye başlıyordu yavaş yavaş. Dönemi normal bir dönemden daha hızlı ilerlemekteydi ve buna, yıllardır dönemlerini ilaçlarla bastırmasının mı, yoksa etrafına muazzam derecede güçlü feromonlar yaymakta olan bir alfanın dibinde olmanın mı sebep olduğunu bilmiyordu. Sıktığı dişleri kırılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Eren'i devinden çıkarıp, insan olduğu zaman daha da yoğunlaşacak olan kokusunu içine çekme, ona dokunma ve karşılığında dokunmasına izin verme isteği karşı koyulamaz bir seviyeye ulaşmak üzereydi. En ilkel içgüdülerine teslim olmak, bu alfa karşısında içindeki omegaya boyun eğmek istiyordu, fakat böyle bir şeyi kolay kolay yapacak değildi.

Hatta asla yapmayacaktı.

Duvarlara iyice yaklaşmışlardı ve kapıdan içeriye girebilmek için herkesin bir arada olması gerektiği gerçeği Hanji ve Eren'i çaresiz bırakıyordu bir noktada.

Levi'ın duvarların içine Hanji ile girmesinin daha iyi bir fikir olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti ve Eren'nin omegayı bırakmak istememesi bunu değiştirmeyecekti. Hızlı bir kararla atını bir kez daha durdurdu Hanji. Eren hemen onun yanında diz çökerken omeganın bir şekilde betanın arkasına geçmesini sağladılar olabildiğince hızlı davranmaya çalışarak. Bu şekilde yolculuğun geri kalanı onun için pek rahat geçmeyecekti ama eğer evine dönebilecek ise, Levi buna katlanmaya bile hazırdı. Bunun ardından Eren'in kendisi de devinden çıktı ve Hanji'nin yanındaki yedek atın kontrolünü devraldı hiç vakit kaybetmeden. Etrafa yaymakta olduğu feromonlar artık daha özgür bir ortamda oldukları için Levi'ın kokusunu neredeyse tamamen bastırabilecek kadar güçlülerdi. Omega olan bunu hissettiğinde dengesini sağlamak amacıyla Hanji'nin beline gevşekçe sardığı kollarını sıkmış, yüzünü betanın ceketine gömmüştü neredeyse nefesini tutuyormuş hissi veren minik nefesler almaya başlarken. Eren'in duyamayacağı kadar kısık bir sesle konuştu.

"Eren'in kokusunu alanlar neden normal bir zamanda böyle davrandığını merak etmeyecekler mi?"

"Bunun hakkında endişelenme. Kimse fark etmeden seni kaleye götürmeyi başaracağız."

Beta olan onun cevap verdiğini duymadı, ama sırt kısmında ceketinin üzerinden hissettiği sallantı hareketi Levi'ın ona bu konuda güvendiği anlamına geliyordu. Dürüst olması gerekirse eğer, normal koşullarda herkese karşı sert ve soğuk davranan bu kişinin oldukça nadir görülen hassas taraflarını görebiliyor, gerçek kimliğini biliyor olmak Hanji'nin içinde onu koruma isteğinin baş göstermesine neden oluyordu sürekli. Levi çoğu zaman onun yardımını ve korumasını istemiyor olabilirdi, fakat istenmemek onu bu isteğini bastırmasını sağlayacak kadar etkilemiyordu bile. Ayrıca omegaya olması gerekenden biraz daha fazla sempati beslerken bastırabilmesi de bir hayli zordu. 

Atlarıyla birlikte duvara doğru ilerleyen diğer askerleri görebiliyorlardı artık. Bu aşamadan sonra tek başlarına değillerdi ve olamazlardı. Geçen her saniye ile birlikte onlara biraz daha yaklaşıyorlar, Eren Levi'a yaklaşacak olan herkesi koruma içgüdülerine yenik düşerek uzaklaştırmamak için kendini tutmak zorunda kalıyordu. Omeganın iyiliği için de bunu yapmalıydı zaten. Derin derin nefesler aldı yaydığı feromon miktarını arttırıp, yüzüne elinde olmadan asık ve sinirli bir ifade yerleştirirken.

Kısa bir süre sonra yetişmişlerdi onlara. Artık bozulmuş olan düzenin en sol ve arkasında kaldıkları için şanslı sayılırlardı. En azından havadaki yoğun feromonlar diğer askerlere kolayca ulaşmayacaktı bu sayede. Asıl problem kapıdan şehre girecekleri zaman baş gösterecekti onlar için. Yine de Eren'in bu öfkeli görüntüsü sayesinde fazla sorgulanmayacaklarını düşünüyordu Hanji. Kendisi de onun neden bu denli öfkelendiğini bilmese de işine yaradıktan sonra pek umrunda değildi. Arkasındaki Levi'dan ise ses çıkmıyor, yalnızca arada bir rahatsızca kıpırdanıyordu olduğu yerde. Neredeyse duvara ulaştıklarında omzunun üzerinden omegaya döndü ve sessizce uyardı onu. "Pelerinini yüzünü kapatacak şekilde çekebilir misin? Eminim bir bahane bulup seni daha hızlı kaleye götürebilirim."

Levi hızlı davranmaya çalışarak hafifçe titreyen elleriyle Hanji'nin isteğini yerine getirdi. Yeniden başını yaslamıştı betanın sırtına. Bu şekilde içeriye girecek olursa kimse onun kim olduğunu bilemeyecekti ve dikkat de çekmeyecekti. Zaten çoğu kişi Hanji'nin arkasında birisi olduğunu fark edene kadar onlar herkesten uzaklaşmış olurdu muhtemelen.

Eğer sıkı sıkı tutunuyor olmasaydı kolayca dengesini kaybetmesini sağlayacak olan baş dönmesi giderek kötüleşiyordu düşündüğü sırada. Gözlerini kapatmak o anda geçici bir çözüm sayılabilirdi, ama Hanji onu kaleye götürene kadar bilincini yerinde tutabileceğinden şüpheliydi. İçten bir şekilde dayanabilmeyi ummaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordu.

Gözlerini sıkıca kapatmasının ardından atın yavaşladığını hissetti, diğer atların da yavaşlayan adım seslerini duyabiliyordu net bir şekilde. Erwin'in ön kısımlarda, gür sesiyle askerlere bir şeyler söylediğini anlayabiliyor, fakat kelimeleri seçebilmekte bir miktar başarısız kalıyordu. Hemen sonra ise hiç bir zaman sesini unutmadığı büyük kapının açılma sesini duydu. En sonunda evlerine dönmüş olduklarını bilmek, her saniye biraz daha rahatlamasını sağlıyordu.

Atlar yavaşça ilerledi ve bütün birlik kapıdan içeriye girdi yavaş adımlarla. Levi bilincini etrafında olup bitenlerde odaklı tutmaya çalışıyordu. Dev kapı arkalarından gürültü ile kapanırken insanların eleştirerek isyan eden fısıldamalarını duyuyor, daha şimdiden çocuklarını, sevgililerini, kardeşlerini, arkadaşlarını birlik ile beraber görememiş kişilerin feryatlarına şahit oluyordu. Sahi, bu sefer kaç kişi dönebilmişlerdi seferden? Özellikle kendisi ve Eren ortalıklarda yokken, kaç kişi orada can vermişti? Hiç bir fikri yoktu şu noktadan sonra. O anda kimsenin göremediği yüzünde kaşlarını çatıp dişlerini sıktı. Kendinden nefret ediyordu. Olduğu şeyden, yaşamak zorunda kaldığı şeylerden, hepsinden nefret ediyordu.

Oysa ki eğer Hanji'yi dinleyip uslu bir çocuk gibi burada kalsaydı her şey daha iyi sonuçlanabilirdi belki de. Belki de hepsi onun inatçılığı yüzündendi şimdi. Kendini bunun için asla affetmeyecekti.

Kendi düşünceleriyle o kadar boğulmuş bir haldeydi ki, aradan ne kadar zaman geçtiği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Hanji'nin hafifçe dürtmesiyle düşüncelerini toparlayabilmişti ancak. Vücudunu saran acı bir kere daha 'ben buradayım' dercesine kendini gösterdi. Memnuniyetsizlik ile yüzünü buruşturdu başını kaldırıp önlerinde duran kaleye bakmadan hemen önce. Hanji gerçekten de herkesten önce buraya gelmenin bir yolunu bulmuş gibi görünüyordu.

Hemen yanlarında ise atından inmemiş, delici bakışlarıyla omeganın her hareketini izlemekte olan Eren bulunuyordu. Yalnızca birkaç saat öncesinin anıları aklına geldikçe midesinin bulandığını hissetti Levi. "O neden burada?" diye mırıldandı sesindeki rahatsızlık kendini oldukça belli ederken.

"Kendisi bizimle gelmek istedi... Açıkçası red edecektim," Hanji tek elini ensesine attı, mahcup bir tavırla başını eğmişti. "Ama bilirsin, bunu yapmama izin vermedi."

Sert bakışlarını yeşil gözlüye çevirdi yeniden. Bunu ne düşünerek yaptığını anlamak çok da zor değildi, ama Levi ona bunun imkansızlığını anlatmak ile zaman harcayacak kadar iyi hissetmiyordu. "Git buradan." dedi sadece. Sesinin yapabildiği kadar tehditkar çıkmasına özen göstermişti.

Fakat Eren o kadar etkilenmiş görünmüyordu bundan. Yine de başını salladı tıpkı emir alan bir askerin yapacağı gibi. "Sizin güvenle kaleye girdiğinizden emin olduktan sonra gideceğim, efendim."

'Efendim'?

Kaşlarını çattı Levi. Karşısındaki alfanın böyle bir durumda aralarındaki rütbe farkını önemseyeceğini düşünmemişti. Şu anda onun gözünde yalnızca basit bir omega olarak görünmeye hazırdı, fakat böyle bir tepkiye kesinlikle hazır değildi. Başını hızlıca iki yana sallayarak dürttü Hanji'yi hafifçe. "Gidelim."

Hanji başını sallayarak attan inmiş, ardından Levi'a yardımcı olmuştu aynı konuda. Omeganın kolunu omzuna atarak kendi kolunu da onun beline sardı herhangi bir denge kaybını göz ardı etmek amacıyla. Gözlüklerinin üzerinden Eren'e sert bir bakış attıktan sonra kaleye doğru ilerlemeye başladı omegayla birlikte. Kimse buraya ulaşmadan önce Levi'ı odasına götürmesi gerekiyordu.

Kalenin geniş kapılarından içeriye girmeden hemen önce omega son bir kez daha baktı hala hareketlenmemiş olan alfaya. Yeşil gözler mavi olanlar ile direkt olarak buluşmuştu. Hanji Levi'a içeri girmesi için acele etmesi gerektiğini söyleyene kadar da, sessizce öyle kaldılar.

Ve ardından beta olan omegayı son bir kez daha çekiştirerek aralarındaki son etkileşimi de koparmış oldu. Levi'ın içinde ise bunun Eren ile son görüşmeleri olmadığını söyleyen bir his vardı.


	2. Chapter 2

Odasının kapısı kulak tırmalayan bir gıcırtıyla açıldığı zaman omeganın aklı hala üzerinde durmaması gereken konularda gezinmekteydi. O kadar bir haberdi ki her şeyden, sert sayılabilecek hareketler ile kolundan tutulup yatağının üzerine oturtulduğunda bile anlamsızca Hanji'nin yüzüne bakmış, betanın, haline gülmek ile sinirlenmek arasında ince bir çizgide kalmasını sağlamıştı. Hanji sakinleşmek istercesine derin bir nefes alıp yavaşça geri verdikten sonra, "Hemen geri döneceğim, sakın bir yere kıpırdama." diyerek odadan çıktığında bile o anda hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyordu omega için. Yalnızca çatık kaşlarıyla peşinden baktı açık kapıdan görülen boş koridora sessizce, kıpırdamadan.

Hem boş durmayan zihni, hem de alfanın varlığı için yalvaran bedeni ile olması gerekenden daha sakin olduğunun oldukça farkındaydı, fakat bütün algı yeteneklerini o anda kaybetmiş gibi hissediyordu. Ayrıca fazlasıyla yorgundu ve güzel bir uykudan başka hiçbir şey ona iyi gelemezdi. Bu dileğini gerçekleştirebilmek amacıyla, Hanji'nin yakın zamanda dönüp kendisini rahatsız etmemesini umarak yavaş hareketlerle uzandı yatağına. Kirli kıyafetlerine aldıracak hali bile yoktu, ki zaten dönemde olduğu sürece kirli kalacaktı çarşafları. Çatık kaşlarını hiç bozmadan üzerindeki tavanı seyretmeye koyuldu ifadesizce.

Hissettiği, gittikçe yoğunlaşan rahatsızlık şimdilik pek umurunda değilmiş gibi görünse de çok uzun bir süre bu şekilde kalamayacağını biliyor, yalnızca önündeki bir haftayı çabucak atlatıp normal hayatına geri dönmek istiyordu. Ya da belki de Hanji yeni ilacın yapımını bitirir ve bu lanetten umduğundan daha da kısa bir sürede kurtulmasını sağlardı. Küçük bir ihtimaldi, evet, ama ne kadar çabuk sona ererse o kadar iyiydi.

Böylelikle zihninde elinde olmadan dönüp duran ve sinirlerine dokunmaya başlamakta olan uygunsuz düşünceleri de kontrol altına alabilmiş olurdu, çünkü şu anda düşünebildiği, daha doğrusu odaklanabildiği, tek şey Eren ve onun çıldırtıcı güzellikteki kokusuydu. Kendisine zor dakikalar yaşatan lezzetli kokuyu hala burnunda hissedebiliyor gibiydi sanki. Oysaki Eren'in kaleden uzaklaştığına yemin bile edebilirdi. Aksi taktirde onun gibi güçlü bir alfanın varlığını ne olursa olsun hissedebilirdi bu fazlasıyla hassas haliyle.

Bunu kimseye itiraf etmeyecek olsa da içinde alfanın geri dönmesini isteyen o küçük sese kulak vermemek için kendini dizginlemek zorunda kalıyordu.

Fakat aslında bundan nefret ediyordu Levi. O yeşil gözlere sahip genci olabildiğince düşüncelerinden uzak tutmak için çabalıyordu umutsuzca. Çünkü yapabileceği en mantıklı şey buydu. Eşleşmeyeceği hiçbir alfaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Olmayacaktı. Dönemlerinin ağırlığının ise bu faktörün değişmesi için bir etken olma tehlikesi bile taşıyacağını düşünmüyordu. Ne olursa olsun, ne kadar acı çekerse çeksin, gururunu çiğneyip o kendini beğenmiş alfalardan birisine teslim olmaktansa acıdan kıvranarak can vermeyi tercih edeceği onun için değişmez bir gerçekti.

Alfalardan da, onların bitmek bilmeyen sinir bozucu özelliklerinden de nefret ediyordu.

Eren Jaeger'dan ise kendisini güçsüz, yardıma muhtaç ve aynı zamanda da iyi hissettirdiği için ayrıca nefret ediyordu. Yardım etmiş olması bile umurunda değildi artık. Birlikte oldukları anlar sırasıyla aklına geldikçe sinirlerine hakim olmakta biraz daha zorlanıyordu sadece. Resmen küçük düşürmüştü kendini. O muazzam feromonlar her bir yanını sarmışken aklını o anda sonrasını umursamaya bir türlü zorlayamamıştı. Ne de çabuk pes etmişti ama ona karşı. Doğru düzgün karşı bile çıkmamıştı istediğini yapabilecek olan alfaya.

Bunların hepsi döneminin suçuydu. Aksi taktirde Levi Eren'in aklını başına getirmekte biraz da olsa zorluk çekeceğini düşünmüyordu.

Evet, kesinlikle dönemin suçuydu hepsi.

Odanın iyice boğuklaşmaya başlayan havası, çoktan yeterli oksijeni alamamaya başlamış ciğerleri için pek de iyilik yapmazken elleri, üzerindeki gömleğin düğmelerini buldu yavaş hareketlerle. Titremekte olan parmaklarıyla birkaç düğmeyi açıp sıcaktan kavruluyormuş gibi hissettiği teninin bir kısmını serin hava ile buluşturmak bile hatrı sayılır bir şekilde daha iyi hissetmesini sağlamıştı. Gözlerini de kapatıp kendini uykunun rahat kollarına bırakmak üzereydi ki, beta olan odaya girdi sessiz olma zahmetine bile girmeden. Elinde bir bardak su ve birkaç tane kağıt vardı. Levi ona tek kaşını kaldırarak baktı onların ne olduğunu sorarcasına.

Hanji odanın kapısını sessizce kapatıp yavaş adımlarla yatağının yanına ilerlerken gülümsedi hafifçe. Tek bir kelime bile etmeden elindeki suyu omegaya uzattı. Levi saatlerden beri ne kadar susamış olduğunu henüz yeni fark ediyordu. Bedeninin izin verdiği kadar doğrularak bardağa uzandı.

O suyunu kana kana içerken beta da yatağın hemen yanına diz çökmüş, elindeki kağıtları göz hizasına getirmişti yüzündeki ciddi ifade ile. "Sana bir iyi, bir de kötü haberim var. Önce hangisini duymak istersin?"

"Kötü olanı."

Artık içi boş olan bardağı yatağının hemen yanındaki komodinin üzerine bırakırken cevabı üzerine düşünmemişti neredeyse. Yalnızca her şeyi duymak istiyordu bir an önce. Beta derin bir nefes aldı.

"Dönemlerinin arasındaki süre giderek kısalmaya başlıyor. Bugüne kadar kayıt altında tuttuğum bütün tarihleri karşılaştırdığımda, normalde düzenli olarak üç ayda bir girdiğin dönemler son zamanlarda neredeyse belli bile olmayacak bir şekilde birkaç gün önceden başlıyor." Yavaşça gözlüğünü alnının üzerindeki her zamanki yerine kaydırarak Levi'a baktı. Kaşlarını çatmış olan omegadan hiç bir yanıt gelmediğinde ise devam etti konuşmasına. "Fakat asıl kötü haber bu değil. Açıkça söylemek gerekirse, bunun gidişatına bakarak bu aralıkların daha da kısalacağından eminim. Ayrıca daha acı dolu olacaklar Levi... bunca zamandır eşleşmemiş ve sürekli olarak ilaç kullanan bir omega için sanırım bunlar normal yan etkiler. Umarım artık vücudunun eşleşmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu anlayabiliyorsundur."

Omega birkaç saniye boyunca kafası karışmış gibi Hanji'nin suratına bakmış, ardından başını iki yana sallamıştı hızlıca. "Asla."

Derin bir nefes ciğerlerini temiz havayla doldururken boşluğa dikti gözlerini kısa bir süreliğine. Düşünme faslını biraz hızlı geçmişti, zaman kaybetmeden yeniden betaya döndürdü mavi gözlerini. "Peki iyi haber?"

Hanji ona yalnızca onaylamayan bir bakış atmakla yetinip, omega için iyi bir haber vermesine rağmen bunu mutlu bir şekilde söylemeye yeltenmedi. Yüzü asıktı ve Levi bunun sebebinin ne olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Yine de bu konu hakkında bir şey yapacak değildi. Belki de alfalar daha az dünyanın sahibi gibi davransalardı küçük bir şans doğma ihtimali oluşabilirdi, fakat Levi bunun pek mümkün olmadığının da farkındaydı. Yalnızca boşa zaman kaybıydı bütün bunlar ve o zamanını gereksiz şeyler için harcamaktan hoşlanmazdı.

"İyi haber; yeni ilacın neredeyse tamamlanmak üzere. Dönemin bitmeden tamamlayabileceğimi düşünüyorum. Yalnızca bir-iki gün daha sabretmen gerek."

"O zaman burada oyalanmayı kesip git ve bitirmek için ne gerekiyorsa yap. Ne kadar erken biterse o kadar iyi."

"Pekala, pekala..." Hanji başını sallayıp ayağa kalktı hızlıca. Levi'ın bu konuda aceleci olacağı tahmin etmediği bir şey değildi, bu yüzden daha fazla söylenmesine fırsat bırakmadan dediğini yapmak karşısındaki en iyi seçenekti. Buna rağmen hemen çıkmadı odadan. "Aslında gitmeden önce sana bir şey sormak istiyordum."

Levi olduğundan daha da sinirli bir tavırla baktı ona. "Ne?"

Devam etmekle etmemek arasında kaldı bir süre beta olan. Omeganın verebileceği tepkiyi az çok tahmin ediyordu. "Eren Jaeger hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Ha?"

Tek kaşını kaldırarak hafif şaşkın bir ifade ile baktı Hanji'nin suratına. Sorunun bu kadar saçma olacağını ön görememişti, fakat Hanji'nin de bir cevap almadan gitmeyeceğini biliyordu. Yeniden döndü asık suratlı haline. "Her alfa için ne düşünüyorsam onu. Sırf bana yardım ettiği için düşüncelerimi değiştirecek değilim... Git artık, rahatsız ediyorsun."

Beta gülümsedi hafifçe. "Pekala, gideceğim. Kapıyı da arkamdan kilitleyeceğim ki, döneminin etkisindeyken pişman olacağın şeyler yapmaya kalkışmayasın... Ayrıca arada sırada kontrol etmeye de geleceğim. Bir ihtiyacın olduğunda o zaman söyleyebilirsin."

Levi'ın onu onaylamasıyla odadan çıktı hızlıca. Omega onun arkasından kapının kilitlenme sesini dinlemiş, ardından yatakta sırt üstü uzanarak aşağı taraflarda gezdirmişti gözlerini. Bunca zamandır hissettiği rahatsızlık neredeyse artık görmezden gelinemeyecek kadar artmıştı. Kendini rahatlatmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Tek başınayken eşleşmek için yalvarmakta olan bedenini ne kadar tatmin edebilirdi emin değildi, fakat eğer bunu yapmazsa her şeyin daha çekilemez olacağını biliyordu. Parmaklarını pantolonunun, tenine son derece rahatsız edici gelen sert kumaşına sürttü nazikçe.

(Smut-ish part begins now)

Küçük dokunuşu kısa bir süre sonra cesaret kazanmış, kumaşa sürten parmaklarındaki baskıyı arttırarak kemerine ilerletmişti yavaşça. Kendine ait ufak dokunuşlar bile deli edebilecek kadar iyi hissettiriyordu. Kemerini hızlı davranmaya çalışarak açtığında gözlerini kapatıp orada kendine ait olmayan, daha büyük bir çift el hayal ederken buldu kendini.

Bu hayali bozmama fikri hoşuna gittiğinde ise kendisi bile şaşırmıştı buna. Gözlerini açmadan düğmesinin ve fermuarının engelinden de kurtulduktan sonra kalçalarını hafifçe yukarıya kaldırıp pantolonu, bacaklarındaki, çıkaracak kadar sabırlı hissetmediği, kemerlerin izin verdiği yere kadar sıyırdı yavaşça. Nefesi çoktan düzensizleşmeye başlamıştı ve daha şimdiden karın kısmında oluşmaya başlayan sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu. 

Kısa bir tereddüdün ardından ise uzun zamandır dokunulmayı bekleyen erkekliğini en sonunda kavramış, fazla sert olmayan bir şekilde hareket ettirmişti elini. Zevk vücuduna bir şok dalgası gibi yayılırken fazlasıyla hassas oluşu dudaklarından dökülen yüksek sesli iniltiyi bastırmak konusunda pek yardımcı olmadı. Fakat şu anda bunu umursayacak kadar farkında değildi ne yapmakta olduğunun. Beyni yalnızca hisse odaklı çalışıyordu. Bunun beklediğinden daha da hızlı sona ereceğine şüphe yoktu.

Daha fazlasına muhtaç hissederek bir kere daha yaptı aynı hareketi. Gözleri sımsıkı kapalı, boşta kalan eli altındaki beyaz çarşafı kavrıyordu sertçe. İhtiyaç dolu bir halde, istemsizce, kalçalarını yukarıya doğru ittirmişti. Herhangi bir ses çıkartmamak adına ise alt dudağını ısırıyordu.

Hareketleri yalnızca birkaç saniye sonrasında giderek hız kazandı. Karın kısmında biriken sıcaklık ve istemsizce kasılmaya başlayan bacakları çoktan sınırına yaklaştığının habercisiydi, fakat onu bir nebze olsun rahatlığa kavuşturacak olan sona bir türlü ulaşamıyordu. O yaklaştıkça kendisinden kaçıyor gibiydi adeta. Aklında ise yalnızca tek bir cümle dönüyordu; Yeterli değil.

Ani bir kararla yüzüstü döndü altında rahatsızca gıcırdayan yatakta. Yüzünün yan tarafını beyaz çarşafa yaslarken dizlerini altına çekerek pantolonunun izin verdiği kadarıyla araladı bacaklarını. Pek rahat olduğu söylenemezdi elbet, fakat o anda yapabileceği en iyi şeydi. Temiz olan elini yavaşça bacaklarının arasına kaydırdı. Bunu oldukça uzun zamandır yapmamış olduğu için kendini gergin hissediyordu.

Parmakları ilerleyerek çoktan kendisini herhangi bir birlikteliğe hazırlamış olan deliğini buldu tereddütle. İşaret parmağıyla girişe hafif bir baskı uyguladığında bile daha fazla dayanamayacağını hissediyor, zaten az miktarda olan sabrı ise giderek tükeniyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp parmağındaki baskıyı arttırarak içeriye kaymasını sağladı. Yeterli değil.

Dışarıya titrek bir nefes verdiğinde varlığının nasıl hissettirdiğini bile bilmediği bir şeyin eksikliğini-fazlasıya-hissettiği için öfkeliydi. Kendi parmakları asla yeterli olmayacaktı, ama buna katlanmaktan başka bir seçeneği de yoktu. İçindeki tek parmağını ilerletebildiği kadar ilerletti kendi kayganlığından faydalanarak ve hafifçe oynatmaya çalıştı daha da rahatlayabilmek adına. Birkaç kere parmağıyla gel-git yapmasının ardından çok geçmeden ikinci parmağını birincinin yanına eklemek zor olmamıştı.

Kendi içinde rahatlıkla hareket eden, en ufak bir rahatsızlık bile hissettirmeyen parmakları hassas bölgesine yakın, vücuduna müthiş zevk dalgaları gönderen yerlere baskı uyguluyordu sürekli olarak. Dudaklarından dökülmeye devam eden iniltiler çarşafla karşılaşıp boğuk ve derin bir hal alırlarken aklındaki kişinin hayali onu daha da sabırsız bir hale getirmeye yetiyor, yalnızca kendini gerçekleşmeyecek olan bir birlikteliğe biraz daha hazırlamasını sağlıyordu. Eğer dönemi ne düşündüğünü etkileyebilecek kadar ağır olmasaydı kesinlikle midesi bulanırdı bu durumdan, fakat şimdi yalnızca ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğini düşünebiliyordu. Sona yaklaştığından bu sefer kesinlikle emin olurken üçüncü parmağını da ekledi diğer ikisinin yanına. Bununla birlikte parmakları sertçe tam olarak hassas noktasına sürttü. Levi ciğerlerindeki havanın çekildiğini hissetti bir an için. Elini her bir geri çekip yeniden içeriye kaydırışında o bölgeye baskı uygulamaya devam etmeye gayret gösterdi.

Boşta, çarşafı yırtma noktasına kadar sıkı kavramış olan eli bedeninin bütün ağırlığını garip bir pozisyonda, omuzlarına yükleyerek erkekliğini buldu daha fazla dayanamayacağını hissettiği zaman. Tam da tahmin ettiği üzere, henüz parmakları sıcak tenine değer değmez tüm bedeni şiddetle kasılmış, boğazından yükselen yüksek sesli inilti dışarıya yalnızca boğuk, anlamsız bir ses olarak yansırken sıvıları altındaki beyaz çarşafla buluşmuştu. Bedenini tıpkı kavurucu bir ateş gibi saran zevk inanılmaz bir boyuttaydı. Öyle ki her şey sona erip de kendini yatağın kenar kısmına-kirlenen kısımdan kaçınmak amacıyla-sırt üstü attığında bile vücudu ara sıra kasılmaya devam ediyor, düşüncelerini bir türlü toparlayamıyor ve kesik nefesleri kısa bir süre içerisinde düzelecekmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Gözlerini kapattı aklındaki her şeyi belirli bir hizaya dizmeye çalışırken. Bedeni bir nebze olsun tatmin olmanın verdiği rahatlıkla daha kolay adapte olabilmişti durumuna. Kısa, kesik nefesler yerini derin ve uzun olanlara bıraktığında ise bakışlarını üzerindeki tavana dikip yüzünü buruşturarak içinden bir küfür etti.

(Smut-ish part is over)

Sakinleşmeye başlayıp her şeyin farkına vardığında, beyninin ona ihanet ettiğini henüz kavrayabilmişti. Kendini tatmin etmeye çalıştığı süre boyunca hayalinde yalnızca tek bir kişi vardı ve Levi o kişiyle bir daha neredeyse hiç karşılaşmayacaklarını hatırladığı zaman neredeyse tanrıya şükürlerini sunuyordu. Altınla karışık o muhteşem yeşil gözler yakın bir zamanda aklından çıkacakmış gibi durmuyordu çünkü zihninde. Kokusu bile halen burnunda tüterken nasıl unutabilirdi ki zaten?

Boş gözlerle yukarıyı izlemeye devam etti sessiz geçen birkaç dakika boyunca. Bu sessizlik diğer askerlerin henüz kaleye ulaşmadıkları haberini Levi'a ulaştırmak için fazlasıyla yeterliydi. İşine geliyordu bu durum. Burada, Hanji ve kendisi yalnızken kendini daha güvende hissediyordu.

Saniyeler geçtikçe teninde belirginleşen kaşıntı dikkatini derin sessizlikten kıyafetlerine yöneltmişti bir süre sonra. Normalde ince bir kumaştan yapılmış, neredeyse yok sayılabilecek olan gömleği değdiği her yerde rahatsız edici bir his oluşturuyordu. Aynı şey pantolonu için de geçerliydi. Elini çabuk tutmaya çabalayıp çoktan çıkarmış olduğu teçhizatın kemerlerini açmaya koyuldu. Zor bir görev sayılırdı o anda elleri titrediği için, fakat bütün kemerlerden kurtulup sırayı pantolonuna getirmesi çok uzun sürmemişti. 

Sırasıyla bütün kıyafetlerinden kurtulmayı başardıktan sonra sessizlik içerisinde uzanmaya devam etti daha fazla hareket edecek enerjiyi bulamadan. Burada böylece tamamı ile açıkta uzanıyor olmak rahatsız hissettiriyordu bir şekilde, fakat çarşafların altına girmek de çekici sayılabilecek bir seçenek değildi. Dışarıya derin bir nefes verirken bakışlarını yalnızca mavi gökyüzünün göründüğü, odanın öbür ucundaki pencereye çevirdi. Günün yorgunluğundan gözleri kapanıyordu yavaş yavaş.

Levi kısa süreliğine her şeyden soyutlanmasını sağlayacak olan uykuya direnmedi.

*

*3 gün sonra*

Beyaz çarşaflar, ne kadar kirli olduklarına aldırılmadan, yataktaki bedenin üzerine çekilmişti tamamıyla. İnce örtünün altındaki bedenin aldığı derin nefesler odayı dolduran tek ses oluyor, vücudunun artan sıcaklığına inat örtüyü üzerinden atmayı reddediyordu. Arada sırada tüm bedenine yayılan titremelere ve acıya daha fazla katlanamıyordu omega. Bundan bir önceki dönemini yıllar önce geçirmiş olabilirdi, fakat normal bir dönemin bu kadar şiddetli geçmemesi gerektiğini de biliyordu.

İlk günden sonra gözüne neredeyse gram uyku girmemişti. Gözlerinin altındaki koyu renkli halkalar kendilerini belli belirsiz göstermeye başlamışlardı yavaş yavaş. Bütün bunların sona ermesi için Hanji'nin kapıdan girip o güzel haberi vermesi için bekliyordu umutsuzca. En son bir önceki gece yanına gelmiş olan beta, yalnızca birkaç saat daha sabretmesi gerektiğini söyleyip gitmişti. Düzenli olarak ziyaretine gelmesine rağmen o zamandan beri uğramamıştı hiç yanına. Levi bunu iyi bir işaret olarak algılayıp algılamamak konusunda emin olamıyordu.

Çarşafı kavrayan yumrukları sıkılaştı nefesleri önceye nazaran biraz daha hızlanırken. Dönem gün geçtikçe zayıflaması gerekirken, aksine git gide daha da güçleniyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Omega çok sıkılmıştı bundan. Umutsuzca kendini tatmin etmeye çalışıp yapamamaktan bıkmıştı. Yapabileceği ve yaptığı hiçbir şeyin yeterli olmayışından da öyle. Yalnızca kurtulmak istiyordu bu lanetten.

Kapının kilidinin açılma sesini duyduğu zaman hissettiği acıdan dolayı ağlamak üzereydi neredeyse.

Hanji odaya hızla girip kapıyı arkasından kapatmadan hemen önce diğer odalardan fazlasıyla uzak olan boş koridoru bir kere daha kontrol etmiş, ardından hemen yeniden kilitleyerek Levi'a çevirmişti bütün dikkatini. Elini ceketinin ön cebine atarken omega bütün umuduyla betayı izliyordu.

Hanji yüzündeki ciddi ifade ile ilacı uzattı omegaya. Bundan memnun olmadığı kesindi, yalnızca Levi'ı memnun edebilmek için yapıyordu zaten her şeyi. "Her gün yalnızca bir tane alacaksın. Fazlası sağlığın açısından zararlı olacaktır, o yüzden dikkatli ol lütfen."

Omega küçük ilaç şişesini açarak eline bir tanesini alıp kısa bir süre inceledi önce. Öncekinden pek de farklı görünmüyordu beyaz renkli minik tablet, fakat görünüşüne takılacak zamanı yoktu. İlacı ağzına atıp su ile kolaylaştırmaya gerek bile duymadan yuttu öylece. Betanın onaylamayan bakışlarını olabildiğince görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu.

"İlaç etkisini gösterdiği zaman kendine bir çeki düzen ver, yetişmemiz gereken bir mahkeme var."

Omega ona sorgulayan gözlerler baktı bir süre. Dört gündür tek bir odada kapalı ve her şeyden soyutlandığı için birlikte neler olup bittiğini de bilmiyordu. Hanji hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman ve Armin Arlert'in bulunduğu özel takımı bir önceki keşifte kaybettiğimizden beri bu üçlünün kimin komutası altında olacağı tartışılıyor ve sanırım Erwin'in bir planı var. Yani orada olsan iyi olur... Zaten günlerdir ortalıkta görünmediğin için herkes seni merak ediyor. Onlara hastalandığını söyledim, ama bu bahanenin onları daha fazla oyalayacağını sanmıyorum."

Başını salladı Levi. Artık tek yapması gereken beklemekti ve ondan sonra normal yaşantısına dönebilecekti tamamen. Mutluydu, fakat hala dalgalar halinde vurmaya devam eden sancılar memnuniyetsizlikle yüzünü buruşturmasına neden oluyordu. Dişlerini sıkıp gözlerini kapatırken, saçlarında hafifçe gezinen parmakları hissetti ve minik bir kıkırdama duydu ayakta duran bedenden.

Eğer sesinin nasıl çıkacağından emin olabilseydi ve yorgun olmasaydı kesinlikle onu kovardı şu anda yanından, ama biraz ilgi görmenin de iyi hissettirdiğini inkar edemezdi.

"Endişelenme ilaç birkaç dakikaya kadar etkisini göstermeye başlayacaktır."

Hanji elini siyah saçlardan çekti ve omegaya son bir kez gülümseyerek odadan ayrılmak üzere kapıya döndü. "Yarım saat sonra yeniden geleceğim... her ihtimale karşı."

Kapı betanın arkasında kapanırken başıyla onayladı onu Levi. Ardından derince bir nefes alarak cenin pozisyonundaki bedenini sırtüstü döndürdü. Dört gündür çekmekte olduğu eziyetin en sonunda sona ereceğine inanamıyordu. Sonsuzluk gibi gelmişti bu ona. Kesinlikle böyle bir şeyi bir daha asla yaşamak istemiyordu.

Hanji'nin dediği gibi beklemeye koyuldu sadece. İçindeki bu rahatsızlık verici hissin kaybolması için bekledi. Kendinden beklenmeyecek bir sabır gösteriyor, fakat geçen her dakika onu biraz daha geriyordu. Beklemeye devam etti sessizce. Her şeyden soyutlandığı bu odada beta oradan ayrıldığından beri ne kadar zamanın geçtiği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

Dakikalar ilerledi, fakat Hanji'nin söylediği gibi hiçbir rahatsızlık verici etken kaybolma belirtisi göstermedi. Nefesleri hala derin ve sık, sinir bozucu sancıları ise halen durmaksızın devam etmekteydi. Biraz daha sıkmaya çalıştı dişini. Hala ilacın işe yarayacağına inanıyordu. Gözlerini kapattı sıkıca.

Fakat Hanji geri dönene kadar hiçbir şey değişmedi.

Kilit o gün ikinci kez açılırken, arkasından betanın belli belirsiz sesi duyuluyordu. "Mahkeme başlamadan yetişmemiz gerek, umarım hazırsınd- Hala bıraktığım yerde misin?!"

Koyu kahverengi gözler şaşkınlıkla açılırken öfkeyle bakan mavilerle karşılaştı. Levi üzerindeki örtüyü sanki kendisini daha çok koruyabilecekmiş gibi biraz daha yukarı çekip, "İlacın hiç bir halta yaramadı." dedi. Yüz ifadesinin aksine sesi oldukça sakin duyuluyordu. "Benimle dalga geçiyor olmalısın."

Hanji'nin eli direkt olarak cebindeki minik ilaç kutusuna giderken boşta kalan eliyle de kapıyı kapattı. İlaç kutusuna dünya üzerindeki en garip varlık oymuşcasına bakıyordu. İçerisindeki ilaçların sallanarak gürültü çıkarmasına sebep olup salladı yavaşça. "B-Böyle olmamalıydı. Ben... ben bir şeyi yanlış yapmış olamam. Her şeyi iki kere kontrol ettim, kesinlikle işe yaramalıydı..."

"Neyse ne," omega olan betanın kendi kendine mırıldanmalarını durdurdu sertçe. "Sonuçta işe yaramıyorlar, bu da dönem son bulana kadar burada acı çekmeye devam edeceğim demek... Ha! Söylemesi ne kadar da kolay."

Levi sözlerinin muhatabını Hanji'den kendisine çevirip kendi kendine güldüğünde betanın onun tarafına gönderdiği endişeli bakışları umursamadı. Bu odada birkaç saat daha kalma fikri bile aklını kaybedecekmiş gibi hissetmesine yol açıyordu, fakat şimdi burada en azından üç gün daha geçirmesi gerekiyordu. Bu lanetten kurtulabilmesinin başka bir yolu yok muydu gerçekten? Levi geçen her saniye ve içindeki dinmek bilmeyen rahatsızlık hissiyle birlikte öfke katsayısının giderek arttığını da hissedebiliyordu.

"Sanırım neden olduğunu biliyorum."

Mavi gözler neredeyse anında betaya döndü beklentiyle. Hanji ilaç şişesini yeniden ceketinin cebine yerleştirirken başını iki yana salladı. Elinde ise Levi kendi kendine sinirlenirken şişeden çıkarmış olduğu bir hap duruyordu. Minik ilaç tabletini omegaya uzattı. "Emin olabilmem için ilaçtan bir doz daha almana izin vermem gerek. Sağlığın açısından pek hoş olmayacak, ama eğer haklı çıkarsam bir daha ilaç almana da gerek kalmayacak... yani sanırım ciddi bir tehlikesi yok."

Levi onun neden bahsettiğinden pek anlamasa da ilacı betanın elinden almakta hiç vakit kaybetmemiş, bir önceki gibi direkt olarak yutmuştu. Her şeyin sona ereceği konusundaki umudu halen devam etmekteydi. Kolay kolay da kabullenmeyecekti bunun tersini.

Beta geri çekildi o gün ikinci kez odadan ayrılmak için. Yüzünde omeganın neden olduğunu anlayamadığı umutsuz bir ifade vardı. "Mahkeme başlamak üzere olduğundan dolayı şimdi gitmem gerek. Biter bitmez hemen geleceğim."

Kapı ardından kilitleyip gittiğinde Levi kafasının karıştığını hissediyordu. Hanji son anda aklına gelen fikrin ne olduğundan bahsetmemişti, fakat şüphelerinin doğruluğunu test etmek istemesi bu fikrin pek de hoş olduğunu ifade etmiyordu omega için. Fazla meraklanmasına gerek kalmadan da öğreneceği için betayı üstelemeye gerek duymuyordu.

Üzerine çekmiş olduğu beyaz örtüyü üzerinden itti dikkatsizce. Mavi gözler artık her bir detayını kusursuzca ezberlemiş olduğu odada dolandı birkaç dakika boyunca. Sürekli aynı manzarayı izlemekten sıkılmıştı, gözlerini devirdi derin bir iç çekerken.

Dakikalar geçtikçe daha iyi hissetmeye başladığı söylenemezdi, fakat o Hanji gelip de kesin bir şey söyleyene kadar umutsuzluğa kapılmamakta kararlıydı. Her bir tarafı sızlayan bedeninin izin verdiğince yavaş hareketler ile yatıyor olduğu yataktan doğruldu. Bacaklarını yatağın kenarından sarkıtırken hala ayağa kalkmanın iyi bir fikir olup olmadığını sorguluyordu kendi kendine. Yerde durmakta olan gömleğini alıp üzerine geçirdi özensiz hareketlerle. Ayağa kalktığı zaman bacakları ona ihanet etmeyerek ağırlığını taşıdığında ise bu durumun çok da uzun sürmeyeceğini adı gibi biliyordu.

Yavaş adımlarını yatağın karşısındaki pencereye yöneltti zaman kaybetmeden. Biraz olsun farklı bir manzara görmek istiyordu. Gözleri bulutsuz gökyüzüne hatrı sayılır bir süre takılı kalırken yalnızca birkaç günün bile ona bunu bu denli özletebileceği gerçek dışı geliyordu. Belki de abartıyordu, ama bu odada aylar geçirmiş gibi hissediyordu kendini. Özgürlüğüne kavuşmak için artık sabrı kalmamıştı. 

Aşağıda dikkatini çeken hareketlilik, odağını düşüncelerinden kalenin önünde beklemekte olan askerlere çevirdiğinde Hanji'nin henüz yola çıkmamış olduğunu fark etti. Fakat hepsi de aceleci davranıyorlardı ve bu da çok geçmeden yola çıkacaklarının işaretiydi. Omega mahkemeye gidecek durumda olmadığı için üzgün hissediyordu, nasıl sonuçlanacağını tahmin edemediği için meraklıydı da. Hanji Erwin'in bir planı olduğunu söylemişti. Nasıl bir plandı bu? Levi birlik komutanının ne düşündüğünü asla tahmin edemediği için buna fikir yürütmek onun açısından zordu.

Eren'in -ve diğerlerinin- kimin komutası altında olacağı onu biraz bile ilgilendirmiyordu da nasıl olsa.

İçinde bulunduğu binanın aşağıdaki hareketliliği tamamı ile görmesine fırsat vermemesi ve hareketliliğin saniyeler geçtikçe azalmasıyla birlikte geri çekildi pencereden. Zaten bacakları da onu daha fazla taşıyabilecekmiş gibi değildi. Yatağına geri döndü.

Aslında yalnızca biraz olsun zaman geçirebilmek için kendini oyalamaya çalışıyordu omega. Dikkatinin dağılmasının bu durum için daha iyi olacağını düşünüyordu, çünkü dönemin belirtileri yakın zamanda kaybolacakmış gibi görünmüyordu. İçinde bir yerlerde mantıklı düşünebilmeyi başaran bir ses ona ilacı boşuna kullandığını söyleyip duruyor, her şeye rağmen minik bir umuda tutunmaya çalışan düşüncelerinin giderek zayıflamasına yol açıyordu.

Oysa ki, belki de artık bir şeyleri kabullenebilseydi her şey daha iyi olacaktı onun için. Belki de bütün olayları akışına bırakmak onu daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar rahatlatacaktı. Bilmiyordu Levi, ama ne zaman ki bu düşünceler aklında kendilerine bir yer edinse onları uzaklaştıracak bir bahane bulmayı her zaman başarıyordu.

Ayrıca yorgun da hissediyordu. Günlerdir boş bir ihtiyaçla kıvranmakta olan bedeni şimdi dinlenme ihtiyacıyla kendisine ağır geliyordu. Özensizce üzerine geçirmiş olduğu gömleği çıkartmaya gerek bile duymadan uzandı yatağa. Şimdi uyumak ve kendisini hem fiziksel, hem de ruhsal olarak zorlayan acı tamamen dinene kadar uyanmamak istiyordu.

Yine de yapabileceği pek bir şey yoktu bu durumla ilgili olarak. Uyku her zaman güzel bir seçenekti, fakat insomniasının böyle bir anda onunla aynı fikirde olması olanaksızdı neredeyse. Derin bir nefes çekti ve geri verdi Hanji'nin dönmesinden başka bir çaresi olmadığını kavrayabildiğinde. Önlerinde uzun bir mahkeme olmamasını umdu.

*

*4 gün sonra*

Mahkemenin olduğu gün söz verdiği gibi gelmemişti yanına Hanji. O günden sonra yalnızca yemek ve su getirmek için omeganın yanına uğramış, fakat hiç bir ziyaretinde Levi ile her hangi bir konuşma girişiminde bulunmamıştı. Sürekli bir şeyler için acelesi var gibiydi sanki. Levi ne zaman konuşmaya yeltense beklemeden odadan ayrılıyordu. İlacın neden işe yaramadığını bile söylememişti henüz ve bu yüzden Levi ona karşı öfkeli hissediyordu. Son dört gün ondan önceki üç günden bile beter geçmişti çünkü.

Fakat vücudunu saran acı katsayısının azalmaya başladığını her geçen dakika biraz daha iyi anlıyordu şimdi. Odanın daha az boğuklaşan havası ile kontrolden çıkmış olan feromonlarının en sonunda azalmaya başladığını fark etti. Geçirdiği son bir haftadan sonra böyle hissedebilmek gerçek dışı geliyordu, ama bu sefer gerçekti. Dönemi sona eriyordu. 

Bir süredir giderek azalan sızıları ve rahatsızlığı, içinin rahatlamasına neden olmuştu. İç çekti uzunca. Çabucak bu odadan çıkmak, daha doğrusu kurtulmak istiyordu. Yattığı yerden doğruldu yavaşça. Ayağa kalkarken de dikkatli davranmaya çalışıyordu, vücudunu saran acının tamamı ile geçtiği söylenemezdi çünkü. Levi bu günden sonra bir de ağrılarla uğraşmak zorunda kalacağının farkındaydı. Yine de geçirdiği bir hafta sonunda çekeceği ağrılar gözünü korkutmuyordu. 

Ayağa kalktıktan sonra odasına bağlı olan banyoya girdi zaman kaybetmeden. Hemen duş alıp bu kirli histen kurtulmak niyetindeydi. Bir haftadır nasıl böyle durmaya tahammül edebildiği de bir muammaydı zaten. Üstünde hiç kıyafet olmamasından faydalanarak saniyeler içinde suyun altına girdi sabırsızlıkla. Üzerindeki kirlerden tamamen kurtulma çabasıyla birlikte normalde alıyor olduğu kısa duşların yanında bu biraz daha uzun sürmüştü. 

Banyodan çıktığı zaman ilk yaptığı şey pencereden dışarı bakmak oldu omeganın. Henüz öğle vakitleriymiş gibi görünüyordu, bu da askerlerin dışarıda ve eğitimde olduklarının göstergesiydi. Daha fazla zaman kaybetmek istemeyerek üniformasını giydi hızlı davranmaya çalışıyordu, fakat bedeni hala tam olarak toparlanamamışken bunu yapmak pek de kolay değildi. Her şeyin tamam olduğundan emin olduktan sonra odasının penceresini açıp, bir haftanın ardından ilk kez odadan dışarıya attı adımını. 

Hızlı adımları önce Hanji'yi bulmak için ilerledi boş koridorlarda. Bu saatlerde neredeyse herkes eğitimde olduğu için etrafta kimsecikler görünmüyordu, fakat betayı laboratuvarında bulmak Levi için sıra dışı bir şey değildi. Hanji görüş alanına girer girmez istemsizce kaşları çatılmıştı, tek bir kelime bile söylemeden betanın onu fark etmesinin bekledi yalnızca. Kahverengi gözler kısa bir sürenin ardından hemen omegayı bulurken beta bir anlığına endişeli göründü. 

"Tanrım, Levi? İyi misin?"

Levi gözlerini devirdi abartılı bir şekilde. O kadar zamandır endişelenmeyip şimdi mi nasıl olduğunu soruyordu gerçekten? Betaya vurmamak için kendini zorlamak zorunda kalıyordu. "Harikayım."

Hanji onun sinirli olduğunu biliyordu. Yaptığı şeyin farkındaydı ve onunla konuşmadığı zaman Levi'ın ne kadar kötü hissetmiş olabileceğini yalnızca tahmin edebiliyordu. Fakat son birkaç gündür çok yoğundu beta. Hem kendi işlerine odaklanıp hem de Levi'ın yokluğunda gelen yeni askerler ile uğraşmak zorunda olmak ona pek de boş vakit bırakmıyordu. Omegaya baktı gözlerine yansıyan üzüntüyle. "Seni görmezden geldiğim için üzgünüm, fakat o kadar meşguldüm ki bir türlü seninle doğru düzgün konuşmaya fırsat bulamadım. O yüzden, sinirlenmeden önce beni bir dinle, olur mu?"

Levi tek kaşını havaya kaldırarak baktı betaya. "Konuş."

"Takımına yeni üyeler katıldı." Hanji hiç duraksamadan konuştu. "Ve biliyorsun ki senin yokluğunda onlarla ben ilgilenmek zorundayım. Bu yüzden seninle konuşmaya vakit bulamıyordum. Ayrıca ilacın sorununu da söylemeye fırsatım olmadı bir türlü... fakat bunu sen takımının yeni üyeleriyle tanıştıktan sonraya bırakacağım."

Omega kaşlarını çattı bir kez daha. "Yeni askerler mi? Ne saçmalıyorsun sen? Böyle bir şeyden neden haberim yok?"

Hanji'nin yüzünde, genelde omegayı sürekli sinir eden durumlarda ortaya çıkan, büyük bir gülümseme belirirken Levi'ın durduğu kapı eşiğine ilerledi hızlı adımlarla ve omegayı bileğinden tutarken koridora yöneltti adımlarını. Az önceki üzgün tavrı aniden kaybolmuş, belirgin bir şekilde heyecanlanmıştı. "Hadi sizi tanıştıralım!"

Neredeyse boş, arada bir-iki askerin göründüğü, koridorlarda Levi'ı kolundan çekiştirerek binanın bahçesine çıkardı hızlıca. Omega henüz onun söylediklerini tam olarak kavramış sayılmazdı. Ne diye onun haberi olmadan onun takımına asker verirlerdi ki? Eğer bunu yapan kişi Erwin ise Levi onların güçlü olduklarını umuyordu. Birlik komutanı birkaç çömezi Levi takımına verecek değildi.

Hanji onu sürüklemeye devam ederken Levi takımından askerleri görüyordu etraflarında. Hepsi de bu uzun zaman sonrasında Levi'ı gördükleri an ne işleri varsa bırakıp saygıyla selam veriyorlardı. Omega onları başıyla onayladı yalnızca. Beta da durmuştu.

Levi durdukları andan itibaren meraklı gözlerle etrafına bakınmaya başladı. Çatık kaşları ve kısılmış gözleriyle daha önce görmediği birilerini arıyordu. İlk önce sarışın bir figüre takıldı gözleri. Açık mavi gözler de direkt olarak kendisine bakıyordu. İçini kaplayan tanıdıklık duygusuna engel olamadı Levi. Bu askeri daha önceden bir yerde görmüş olmalıydı.

Hafızasının derinliklerini yokladı kısa bir süre boyunca. Daha sonrasında yaptıkları son keşifte, ormandaki ağaçların arasında gördüğü iki kişiyi hatırladı. Hayır.

İçinde alevlenen dehşetle gözlerini etrafta biraz daha gezdirdi. Sarı saçlı askerin çok uzağında değildi siyah saçlı kız da. Koyu renkli gözler sert bir ifadeyle kendisine odaklıyken Levi umutsuzca yüz ifadesini sabit tutmaya çalışıyordu. Hayır, hayır, hayır...

Hemen sonrasında ise neredeyse ensesinde delikler açabilecek olan keskin bakışları üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Bedenini yavaşça bakışları hissettiği tarafa döndürdü.

Yeşil gözler direkt olarak mavi olanlarla buluşmuştu.

Eren Jaeger...


	3. Chapter 3

Vücudundaki tüm kanın çekildiğini hissediyordu, öyle ki parmak uçları daha şimdiden buz kesmişti. Ensesinden bütün bedenine yayılan ürperti gözlerini karşısındaki alfadan kaçırmak istemesine neden oldu, fakat bunu yapamazdı. Takımındaki askerlerin gözleri şimdi böylesine üzerindeyken geri çekildiğini belli etmek gibi bir lüksü bulunmuyordu. Yaşanan hiçbir şeyi umursamadan inatla bakmaya devam etti yeşil gözlere.

Karşısındaki kişi bir aptal olmadığı için ise şanslıydı.

Eren onun gözlerindeki belli belirsiz kararsızlığı fark etmiş, omeganın kendini zorlamasına müsaade etmemek üzere bakışlarını çeviren ilk kişi olmuştu. Levi ne zamandan beridir üzerinde hissettiğini bilmediği baskı ortadan kalktığı zaman önce kaşlarını çattı, sonra ise derin bir nefes alarak bütün takımına göz attı hızlıca, Eren, Mikasa ve Armin dışında kalan üç kişi gözlerinde belirgin olan endişeyi saklama gereği bile duymuyordu. Bir haftadır göz önünde bulunmadığını varsaydığı zaman, oldukça normal bir durumdu bu. Daha önce Levi'ın hastalanıp da bir hafta boyunca işine devam edemeyecek kadar güçten düştüğü hiçbir zaman olmamıştı. Hanji ise onlara endişelerinin kaybolması adına yeterli miktarda bir bilgi vermemişti ne yazık ki.

"İşinize dönün." diyerek üzerindeki altı çift gözden kurtulmaya çalıştı. "Söyleyeceğiniz bir şey varsa daha sonra söyleyebilirsiniz. Şimdilik yalnızca sizi izleyeceğim, umarım yokluğumda kaytarmamışsınızdır."

Askerler bu sözlerin üzerine hiç zaman kaybetmeden eğitimlerine kaldıkları yerden devam ederken hep bir ağızdan, "Emredersiniz!" demiş, Levi'ın Hanji'yi kenara çekerek konuşması için zaman oluşturmuşlardı. Betayı bileğinden yakalayarak, askerlerin onları duyamayacağı bir köşeye çekildi hızlıca. Hanji onun yüzünde tek bir duygu belirtisi bile göremiyordu ve biliyordu ki böylesi, onun öfkeli görünmesinden çok daha tehlikeliydi. Yine de, bu, yıllardır onu tanıyan betayı korkutmak için yeterli olamazdı, içtenlikle gülümsedi karşısındaki omegaya. "Takımının yeni üyeleri hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Bunu neden bana daha önce söylemedin?"

Hanji sadece sessizce kıkırdadı karşısındakinin soğuk ses tonuna karşı. "Sana söyledim, birkaç gündür senin bütün işlerinle ilgilendiğim için doğru düzgün dinlenecek vaktim bile yoktu. Ayrıca, neden bu kadar şaşırdın ki? Böylelikle sen ve takımın daha da güçlüsünüz. Eminim onlar da birbirleriyle iyi anlaşacaklardır. Boşuna endişeleniyorsun."

"Anlamıyorsun," omega gözlerini kıstı betanın sözlerine karşılık. "Eren Jaeger şu anda benim takımımda..." duraksadı, devamını söylemek ile söylememek arasında gidip geliyordu. "Ve o benim bir omega olduğumu biliyor."

"Tabii, bu senin açından bir tehlike teşkil ediyor, anlıyorum. "Hanji'nin ses tonu biraz daha ciddileşmişti şimdi. Hemen arkasındaki duvara yaslandı derin bir nefes alırken. "Aslında... sana söylemem gereken bir şey daha var."

"O yüz ifadesi de ne öyle?"

Çatık kaşları ve kasılan çenesi ile beta aniden oldukça büyük bir baskı altında gibi göründü ve bu Levi'ı rahatsız etmeye yetmişti. Betanın dudaklarının yukarı kıvrıldığını gördü sonradan. Fakat bu her zamanki gibi neşeli bir gülümseme değil, aksine yüzündeki tedirgin ifadeyle oldukça uyum sağlayan gergin bir ifadeydi. "Üzgünüm." diye mırıldandı. "Yalnızca, bu güzel bir haber değil ve senin nasıl bir tepki vereceğinden emin olamıyorum."

"Bırak saçmalamayı." Omega gözlerini devirdi. "Sadede gel."

Beta hala kararsız görünen bakışlarını Levi'a çevirip konuşmaya başlamadan önce gözlüklerini düzeltti. "Geçtiğimiz hafta sana dönemlerinin arasındaki sürenin giderek kısaldığını söylemiştim, hatırlıyor musun? Onları yeniden incelediğimde bu kısalma sürelerinin oldukça orantısız olduğunu fark ettim... ve o kadar orantısızlar ki, bir sonraki döneminin ne zamana denk geleceğini kestirmem neredeyse imkansıza yakın. Bu da yüksek ihtimalle önümüzdeki keşiflerin birkaçına katılamayacağın anlamına geliyor. Ayrıca vücudun artık bastırıcı ilaçlara karşı bağışıklık kazandığından dolayı, ilaç kullanmaya devam ettiğin sürece onların faydasını değil, aksine zararını göreceksin... Kısacası, omega olduğun gerçeğini Eren ortaya çıkarmasa da çok geçmeden herkes öğrenecek-"

"Dur, bekle bir saniye..." Omega tek elini havaya kaldırarak hiç susmayacakmış gibi görünen Hanji'yi durdurdu. Gözleri kocaman açılmış, yüzünde inanmadığını oldukça belli eden bir ifade yer bulmuştu. "Şu anda benimle kafa buluyorsun, değil mi?"

Hanji gülümsedi. "İtiraf etmeliyim, tepkini görmek eğlenceli olabilirdi. Fakat şu anda dalga geçmiyorum."

Levi sessiz kaldı uzunca bir süre boyunca. Elbette, Hanji'nin geliştirmiş olduğu yeni ilacı kullandığında bir etkisi olmadığı doğruydu ama bunun birkaç yeniden gözden geçirmeyle düzeltilebileceğini düşünmüştü bunca zaman boyunca. Eğer olay gerçekten bundan ibaretse kesinlikle bir gün omega olduğu fark edilecekti ve bu, bir asker olarak sahip olduğu bütün itibarını yerle bir etmek için yeterdi. Hiçbir astı onu ciddiye almazdı bu şekilde. Ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun, neredeyse sıradan bir askerden bile daha aşağı görünecekti. Özellikle, keşif birliğinde bulunan omegaların alfalara oranla oldukça az olduğu düşünülünce, bu kesinlikle hoş olmayacaktı. Eğer ki alfalardan birisiyle dönemdeyken karşılaşacak olursa kaçabilme ihtimali neredeyse yok denilebilecek kadar minik bir ihtimaldi yalnızca. Çoğunluğu eşleşmemiş bu alfaların yanında bu şekilde hayatını sürdürebilmesi mümkün bile değildi.

Tek eliyle görüş alanına giren saçlarını geriye attı, hissettiği sıkıntı daha şimdiden inanılmaz bir boyuttaydı. Hanji'ye döndü. "Yani dönemlerimin düzene girmesi için bir alfayla eşleşmek zorundayım, öyle mi?"

"Elbette bu yüksek bir ihtimal. Fakat şunu da aklında bulundur, olur da eşleşirsen ve omega olduğun ortaya çıkacak olursa eşin yanında olduğu sürece daha güvende olacaksın."

"Lanet olsun." Kelimeler dudaklarından bir fısıltı ile dökülürken işaret ve baş parmağıyla burnunun kemerini sıktı. Daha şimdiden baskı altında hissetmeye başlamıştı kendini. "O zaman Eren'in takımımda olması pek de bir şeyi değiştirmeyecek... Sanırım Erwin'le konuşmam gerek."

"Evet, o da seni görmek istiyordu." Hanji yaslandığı duvardan doğruldu. "Aslında son bir haftadır birkaç kere buraya geldi seni kontrol etmek için, fakat biliyorsun öyle bir durumda içeri girmesine izin veremezdim... Her neyse, şimdi işimin başına dönsem iyi olur. Eğer bir problemin olursa nerede olduğumu biliyorsun, acil bir durumsa yalnızca beni çağırması için birisini gönder, elimden geldiğince hızlı gelmeye çalışacağım... Akşam yemeğinde görüşürüz."

Levi ona sadece başını sallayarak karşılık verdi ve Hanji oradan ayrılıp kaleye geri döndüğünde takımının olduğu tarafa çevirdi bakışlarını. Eğer herkes her türlü onun gerçek kimliğini öğrenecekse elinden bir şey gelmezdi, ama bu, her şeyi bile isteye bir şekilde herkese açıklayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Gidebildiği yere kadar gidecekti. 

Buna rağmen omeganın Eren'e karşı olan hoşnutsuzluğu durmak bilmeden devam ediyordu. Ormanda olanları hatırladıkça biraz daha rahatsız oluyordu alfanın varlığından. Kendini bu denli küçük düşürmüşken de aksi beklenilemezdi.

Olduğu yerde derin bir nefes aldı, aklını boşaltmaya çalışıyordu. Daha sonra bunun hakkında endişelenmek için yeterince vakti olacaktı nasıl olsa. Şimdilik yalnızca kaptanlık görevine odaklanması gerekliydi. Çalışmaya devam eden takımının yanına ilerledi yavaş adımlarla. Oraya yaklaştıkça tehditkar ve tehlikeli feromonların da ona ulaşması o kadar hızlı olmuştu.

Feromonlar onu bir anlığına da olsa afallatmıştı, çünkü bir şekilde tanıdık geliyordu. Kafası karışırken sessizce etrafında gezdirdi bakışlarını. Birbirinin yakasına yapışmış olan iki figürü fark etmesi yalnızca saniyelerini almış, hızlı adımlarını tereddüt bile etmeden oraya yönlendirmişti. Eren ve Jean daha şimdiden kavga çıkartacak kadar iyi anlaşmış gibi görünüyorlardı.

Görebildiği kadarıyla etraflarındaki hiç kimse de ayırmaya çalışmıyordu onları. Aksine olabildiğince uzak duruyorlar, hareket bile etmiyorlardı. Gözleri Eren'in arkadaşlarına kaydığında ise Mikasa'nın Armin'in önünde neredeyse bir siper gibi beklediğini görmüştü. Görüntüyle kaşlarını çattı hafifçe.

"Neler oluyor burada?"

Yanlarına ulaştığı zaman tek elini Jean'ın omzuna atıp sert sayılabilecek bir güçle geri çekti öfkelenmiş alfayı. Şanslıydı ki Jean'ın bu kadar yakınında olmak az da olsa Eren'den yayılan feromonların ona ulaşmasını engelliyordu. "Ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz? İşinizin başına dönün, hemen."

Kül sarısı saçlara sahip alfa, kaptanının sesini duyar duymaz sıkıca kavramış olduğu tişörtün yakasını bırakmış, fakat boğazından yükselen hırıltıları durdurmaya yeltenmemişti. Karşısındaki alfa ona sinir bozucu bir gülümsemeyle bakarken istese de durduramazdı zaten. Erenler takıma dahil olalı sadece birkaç gün olmuş olmasına rağmen bunun kaçıncı kavga olduğunu bile hatırlayamıyordu.

Kehribar rengi gözlerini yanında duran Levi'a çevirdi daha fazla öfkelenmemek adına. Burnuna dolan belli belirsiz kokuyla hafifçe yüzünü buruşturmuş, ardından bir şey olmamış gibi sessizce özür dileyerek hızlı adımlarla oradan uzaklaşmıştı. Levi çatık kaşlarıyla Eren'e döndü.

Yeşil gözlü gencin yüzündeki kendini beğenmiş gülümsemenin yavaşça kaybolduğuna şahit oldu. Onun yerine ise anlaşılması zor bir ifade yerleşmişti. Geçen birkaç saniyede Levi'ın bir şey söylemesine fırsat bile bırakmadı. Sesi endişe kırıntıları barındırıyordu. "Kaptan Levi, sizinle bir şey konuşabilir miyim?"

Ona anlam veremedi Levi. Terslemek üzere ağzını açacaktı ki, Eren yeniden ondan önce davrandı. Yeşil gözlerini takımdakilerin üzerinde gezdirdi endişeyle. "Özel olarak konuşmak istiyorum. Sizin için önemli olabilir."

Omega kaşlarını çattı istemsizce, başka bir şansının kalmadığını hissetti. Çaresizce başını salladı ve az önce Hanji'yle birlikte olduğu yere yeniden ilerlemeye başladı. Neyin bir anda bu kadar önemli olduğunu ve genci tedirgin ettiğini anlayamamıştı, fakat sırf ondan hoşlanmadığı için tamamen görmezden gelecek de değildi. Eren'in kendisini takip ettiğinden emin olarak yürümeye devam etti.

En sonunda ıssız duvar kenarına vardıkları zaman bakışlarını gence çevirdi ancak. Her zamanki sert yüz ifadesinden ve soğuk sesinden ödün vermiyordu. "Nedir bu önemli olan?"

"Kaptan..." Eren derin bir nefes alırken duraksadı ve Levi yeşil gözlerin mahcubiyet ile yere odaklandığını fark etti. "Hala kokunuzu alabiliyorum."

Kelimeler alfanın dudaklarından dökülür dökülmez, refleksleri o daha farkına bile varmadan harekete geçerek boynunu eliyle kapatmasına neden olurken Levi tıslamaya benzer bir ses çıkartıp geriye doğru birkaç adım atmış, Eren sayesinde kendi burnuna oldukça sönük gelen kokuyu daha net bir şekilde almaya başlamıştı. Karşısındaki kişi bir alfa olduğu için bedenini aniden ele geçiren tehdit duygusuna engel olamıyordu. Boğazından kısık sesli bir hırıltı yükseldi.

Şu anda gerçekleşiyor olması neredeyse imkansız bir durumdu bu. Levi döneminin sona erdiğinden kesinlikle emindi. Bu ilaç kullanmamanın yarattığı bir etki olabilir miydi? Yoksa az önceki kavganın tehditkarlığı mı onu etkilemişti? Karar veremiyordu, ama takımının karşısına bu şekilde çıkamayacağının da farkındaydı. Zar zor kendini toparlamaya çalışan zihnini daha hızlı düşünmeye zorladı, fakat Eren ondan daha önce davranıyordu.

"İsterseniz, bu konu hakkında yardım edebilirim."

"Yardımını istemiyorum."

Omega cevap vermekte bir saniye bile gecikmedi karşısında gerildiğini hissettiği alfaya. Böyle bir durumda ne Eren'e, ne de Eren'den gelecek olan bir yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Bununla başa çıkabilmek için herhangi bir alfanın yardımına muhtaç değildi Levi. Tiksintiyle midesinin bulanmaya başladığını hissediyordu yavaş yavaş. Dişlerini sıktı.

"Sen... diğerlerinin yanına dön. Ben bunu halledip hemen döneceğim. Eğer soran olursa acil bir işim çıktığını söyle, anladın mı?"

Boşta kalan elini Eren'in uzaklaşması için salladı fakat Eren onu bileğinden yakalamış, zihnindeki sakinleşmemiş kaos ortamının anında daha da beter bir hale gelmesine sebep olmuştu. Levi tek bir dokunuştan bile vücudundaki bütün sinirlerin anında uyarıldığını hissetti. Uzunca bir süre tepki veremedi şimdi önceye nazaran daha sert görünen alfaya. Tek yapabildiği buradan uzaklaşma isteğiyle birlikte boğazından yükselmekte olan çaresiz iniltiye karşı koymaktı.

Alfa konuşmaya başladığında ses tonunun da görünüşü kadar sert olmasını beklemişti, fakat Eren öfkeli sayılabilecek yüz ifadesine rağmen sesini yumuşak tutuyordu omeganın olduğundan daha da gergin hissetmemesini sağlamak için. "Lütfen yanınızda kalmama izin verin. Aptalca bir şey yapmaya çalışmayacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz, yalnızca yardımcı olmak istiyorum."

Hareket kabiliyetinin kendisine geri döndüğünü hissettiği anda Eren'in sıcak elinin kapladığı bileğini sert bir hareketle çekip kurtardı. Derisinde, alfanın elinin değdiği her yerin tatlı bir uyuşukluk ile yandığını hissedebiliyordu. "Emirlerime uy ve diğerlerinin yanına dön, asker. Bir daha da sakın bana dokunmaya kalkma."

Yeşil gözlerdeki sert ifade bir anda kendini hayal kırıklığına bırakırken, Levi hâlâ boynunda duran elini yanmaya devam etmekte olan bileğine yönlendirerek ovuşturdu hafifçe. Sıcaklık hissi içini gıdıklayan bir türdendi. Hoştu, fakat omega bunu istemiyordu. Rahatsız olmuşcasına yüzünü ekşitti adımlarını kaleye yönlendirirken. Eren'e karşı yeterince açık konuştuğunu düşünüyordu ve arkasından gelmek gibi bir aptallık yapmayacağını umuyordu.

Koridorlarda olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde yol alırken etrafa yaydığı davetkâr koku her an biraz daha şiddetleniyor, Levi'ın ne zaman bir köşeyi dönse herhangi bir alfayla karşılaşma ihtimalinden korkmasını sağlıyordu. Şanslıydı ki Hanji'nin yanına gidene kadar yoluna birkaç betadan fazlası çıkmamıştı. Henüz beş dakika önce görmüş olduğu betanın bulunduğu odanın kapısını tıklatmaya bile zahmet etmeden, içeriye girip kapıyı arkasından kilitledi. "Hanji, bana bu durumu açıklamak için bir dakikan var."

Beta pek de şaşırmış gibi değildi. "Bu kadar erken beklemiyordum." dedi yalnızca Levi'a dönmeden önce. "Sorun nedir?"

"Dönem sona ermesine rağmen feromonlarım yayılmaya devam ediyor ve bunu kontrol edemiyorum. Odadan ayrılmadan önce sona erdiğinden emindim."

Hanji'yle aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı hızlı adımlarla. Beta diğerlerine göre hassas olmayan burnuna rağmen kokuyu alabildiğinde yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Tek elini burnuna götürerek kokuyu engellemek amacıyla kapattı istemsizce. Bütün alfalar için dayanılmaz ve davetkar olan bu koku, betalara göre var olan en kötü şeylerden birisi olabilirdi. Ayrıca omega dönemde olduğu zaman boyunca Hanji'nin kabuslarından da birisiydi. "Levi, dönemdesin!"

"Benimle kafa bulmayı kes." Omega ses tonunu yükseltip karşısındakinin yakalarını kavradı sertçe. Hanji'nin bunu söylüyor olması zaten bozuk olan sinirlerine hiç de iyi gelmiyordu. "Eğer az önce konuşurken bunu fark edip de bana söylemediysen seni parçalarına ayıracağım. Böyle bir şeyin olması imkansız, dönemde olmadığımı biliyorum."

Beta kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır," dedi ellerini Levi'ınkilerin üzerine kapatırken. Kumaşı sertçe kavramış olan ellerin yeniden eski yerlerini almasını sağladı. "Konuşurken ilgimi çeken hiçbir belirti olmadı. Tahminimce ben gittikten sonra bunu tetikleyecek bir şey olmuş olmalı... Levi, şu anda ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Buradan çıkmak ve o lanet yere geri dönmek istiyorum. Lanet olsun." Sözleri hala sert bir şekilde dökülüyordu dudaklarından. Hanji'ye karşı saldırganlığını bir kenara bırakmış olsa da öfkeli olduğu açıkça barizdi. Beta, onun bu durumdan ne denli tiksindiğini göz önünde bulundurduğunda oldukça normal sayılırdı verdiği tepkiler, fakat Levi sakin kalmalıydı. Çünkü hissettiği yoğun nefret bedenine söz geçirme konusunda ona hiç yardımcı olmayacaktı.

"Bu çok küçük düşürücü."

Kendi kendine mırıldandı Hanji'nin cevap vermeyeceğine karar verdiği zaman. Derin bir nefes alırken omuzlarını düşürmüş, başını önüne eğmişti. Buna rağmen sesi hırs dolu geliyordu. "Bir omega olmaktan ve kendi başımın çaresine bakabilmek için ilaçlara, ya da bir başkasına güvenmek zorunda kalmaktan nefret ediyorum."

Hanji'nin söyleyeceği bir şey varsa da o anda hepsini unutmuş, bir anlığına dili tutulmuştu. Levi'ın, benliğiyle ilgili olarak bunları hissettiğini zaten biliyordu ama onu ilk defa hislerini sesli bir şekilde dile getirmesine şahit oluyordu ve bu durum içinde biriken koruma arzusunu daha da arttırıyordu. İhtiyacı olmadığını söyleyeceğini bilse de ona yardımcı olmak istiyordu. "Pekala," dedi omeganın yeniden kendisine bakmasını sağlayarak. Olabildiğince kararlı görünmeye çalıştı. Omeganın güvenini tamamen kazanabilmek için buna ihtiyacı vardı. "Bunu halledeceğiz. Ben gittikten sonra ne olduğunu anlat bana."

"Pek bir şey olmadı. Yalnızca Jean ve Eren'in kavgasını ayırmak zorunda kaldım. O veletler henüz büyüdüklerinin farkında bile değiller." Levi cevap vermeden önce hafifçe omuz silkmiş, onlardan bahsederken yüzünü ekşitmişti bariz bir şekilde.

"Hmm..." Hanji kısa bir süre boyunca düşünürken eliyle çenesini sıvazladı. Tek kaşı havadaydı ve odaklı görünüyordu. "Sadece bir tahmin ama onların feromonlarına maruz kalmış olman yüzünden olabilir mi? Daha önce böyle bir şey olmuş muydu?"

"Olmadığını biliyorsun. Jean uzun zamandır takımımda ve bu beni hiçbir şekilde etkilemedi."

Beta hemen arkasındaki tezgaha yaslandı. "Belki Eren yüzündendir? Belki de ilaçlarını bıraktığın için? Bunun kendi kendine sona erip ermeyeceğini kontrol etmeliyiz. Feromonlarından başka bir belirti gösteriyor musun?"

"Emin değilim, ama burası giderek sıcak gelmeye başlıyor. Ayrıca oldukça boğucu bir hava var." Levi boynundaki kravatı çekiştirdi hafifçe. Bunun normal bir dönem olmadığını söyleyebilirdi ve vücudunun onun kontrolü dışında çalışıyor olması hala sinirlerini bozuyordu. Bazı belirtileri gösteriyor gibiydi fakat tam olarak aklını kaybedecekmiş gibi de hissetmiyordu. Belki bu bedeninin vermiş olduğu anlık bir tepkiydi ve yeterince sabırlı olursa kendi kendine geçecekti. Belki de artık bu tür durumlara alışması gerekiyordu.

Kendi düşünceleri arasında, kapalı kapının ardından kendisine ulaşmayı başaran hafif kokuyu aldı bir süre sonra. 

"Aptal velet," diye mırıldandı kendi kendine, konuşmaya başlamak üzere olan Hanji'nin de dikkatini çekerek. "Peşimden gelmiş."

Kapıya nazikçe vurulması sözlerini kanıtlar nitelikte olmuş, Hanji omeganın bedeninin anında gerildiğini hissetmişti. "Onunla ilgilenmemi ister misin?"

"Gerek yok." dedi Levi tek elini boş ver dercesine sallarken. "Ona beni takip etmemesi gerektiğini söylemiştim. Emirlerime uymadığı için onunla ilgilenmek benim görevim."

Sabırsızlıkla vurulmaya devam eden kapıya yöneltti hızlı adımlarını, Hanji de her ihtimale karşı onu takip etmeyi seçmişti. Birkaç adım gerisindeydi yalnızca, çok geç olmadan alfaya engel olabilecek mesafedeydi. Tabii saçma bir şey yapmaya kalkışacak olursa Levi'ın ona haddini bildireceğinden adı gibi emindi, fakat hazırlıklı olmak da bazen işe yarardı, değil mi? 

Levi zaman kaybetmeden kapıyı açıp, arkasında duran alfayı gün yüzüne çıkardı. Aniden yüzüne çarpan koku bir anlığına içindeki rahatsızlığın hafiflemesine neden olsa da umursamadı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Eren'in, feromonlarını kullanmadığında bile gerçekten oldukça keskin ve güçlü bir kokusu vardı. "Neden buraya geldiğinin mantıklı bir açıklaması var mı, Jaeger? Sana diğerlerinin yanına dönmen gerektiğini söylediğimi hatırlıyorum."

"Sizinle konuşmak istiyorum." Eren düz bir sesle cevapladı onu. Çatılmış kaşları ve Levi'a odaklı gözleri ile özgüvenli görünüyordu. Hafifçe ileri eğilerek odanın içini kontrol etti, Hanji'yi gördüğünde ise ilk pozisyonunu almak üzere geri çekildi. "Yalnız."

Levi kaşlarından birini havaya kaldırdı merakla. "Reddedecek olursam?"

"Siz kabul edene kadar buradan ayrılmayacağım."

"Ah," omega derin bir nefes verdi tek eliyle şakağını ovarken. "Daha şimdiden başımı ağrıtıyorsun. İçeri geç."

Eren onu ikiletmeden odaya girmiş, sonrasında gözlerini Hanji'ye dikmişti beklentiyle. Betanın, onun ciddi olduğunu anlaması için çok fazla düşünmesine ihtiyacı yoktu. İkisinden de müsaade isteyerek çıktı odadan. Levi'ın bu fikir ile rahat olmadığının bilincindeydi, o yüzden sadece kapının önünde durup beklemeye koyuldu.

Hanji'nin aralarından ayrılmasıyla beraber odaya rahatsız edici bir sessizlik çökmüş, alfa pek yakın bir zamanda konuşacak gibi görünmediğinden Levi sözü devralmıştı. Kollarını bir kere daha göğsünde birleştirdi gözlerini Eren'den ayırmadan. Hissettiği hiçbir rahatsızlığı karşısındakine belli etmeyecek bir yüz ifadesine büründü. "Ee?" dedi sabırsızlıkla. "Tek bir şey bile söylememek ve zamanımı boşa harcamak için mi geldin? Yoksa başka bir şey mi istiyorsun?"

Eren yalnızca derin bir iç çekti omeganın sözlerine karşılık. "Düşündüğünüz gibi değil." dedi sesi çaresiz bir tını alırken. Yeşil gözleri mavi olanlara odaklanmıştı ve sesindeki çaresizliği bir ayna gibi yansıtıyordu. Beta buradayken göründüğünün tam tersine dönmüştü bir anda. "Sadece yardımcı olmak istiyorum."

"Yardımını istemediğimi net bir şekilde belirttiğimi sanıyordum." Omega gözlerini devirdi. Karşısındaki alfanın bir an önce kendisini yalnız bırakmasını istiyordu. Üstelik neden onun bu kadar istekli olduğu konusuna da herhangi bir açıklık getiremiyordu bir türlü. Eren sanki onunla eşleşmek istiyormuş gibi davranıyordu, hatta belki de amacı buydu. "Ayrıca bunu nasıl yapmayı planlıyorsun?"

"Sizi kokumla işaretleyeceğim," Alfanın gözleri bir anlığına Levi'ın göğsünde birleştirmiş olduğu kollarına odaklanıp yeniden yukarı çıktı. "Bütün acılarınızı dindirmek için yeterli olmayacak, ama az da olsa rahatlamanızı sağlayacaktır."

"Olmaz."

Cevap verebilmek için düşünmesine bile gerek yoktu neredeyse. Düşüncesinin bile kusma isteğini arttırmak için yeterli olduğu bu saçma fikri kabul etmeyecekti. Ayrıca bu, alfanın onu korunması gereken bir varlık olarak gördüğü anlamına geliyordu, bu yüzden bu teklifi kabul etmenin yalnızca Eren'e karşı daha fazla küçük düşmek olacağını tahmin edebiliyordu omega. Zihnini sakin kalmaya zorlayarak yavaş, derin bir nefes aldı reddedilişinin ardından üzgün görünen alfaya dönmeden önce.

"Bak, aklından neler geçiyor emin değilim, teklifini de kabul etmeyeceğim. Bir omega olduğum doğru, fakat bunu kazara öğrenen senden ve senin dışındaki birkaç kişiden başka kimse bilmiyor, elimden geldiğince de bilmediklerinden emin olmam gerek. O yüzden, takımımın yanına senin kokunla sarılı bir halde dönemem, anlıyorsun değil mi?"

Kendisini olabildiğince net ve sakin bir şekilde açıklamaya çalışmıştı karşısındaki alfaya. Zordu, çünkü bedeni halen isteği dışında feromon yaymaya devam ederken Eren'in kendisini ne kadar ciddiye aldığı konusunda şüpheleri vardı. O ise emir almış bir asker gibi başını sallayıp bir adım geri çekildiğinde üzerinden bir yükün eksildiğini hissetti. Umduğundan daha da hızlı anlayışla karşılanmıştı Levi, oysa ki alfanın sorun çıkarmasını bile beklemişti.

"Haklısınız, düşüncesiz bir teklifti." Yeşil gözler yere çevrildi. Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından ise bir el belirgin bir tereddüt ile Levi'ın olduğu tarafa doğru uzatıldı. "Az önce, bahçede size o kadar kaba davrandığım için de özür dilerim. İzninizle bileğinizi kontrol etmek istiyorum. Bir şey olmadığından emin olmam gerek. Sonrasında hemen geri döneceğim."

"Önemli bir şey değil." Diyecek oldu Levi, ama bunca zamandır aklı diğer şeylerle meşgul olduğu için bileğindeki yanma hissini neredeyse hiç fark etmemişti. Diğer eli istemsizce yanma hissinin olduğu bölgeye giderken hafifçe ovdu birkaç kez. Bunun alfanın dokunuşu yüzünden olmadığını biliyordu. Yüksek bir ihtimalle hatırladığından daha sert yakalamış olmalıydı bileğini, ya da belki Levi o andaki telaşı ile haddinden fazla bir sertlikte çekip kurtarmıştı. İki durum da aynı kapıya çıktığından pek bir şey fark etmiyordu.

Onun duraksadığı süre boyunca alfa geri çekilmemiş, eli uzatılmış bir halde onu beklemeye devam etmişti. Levi onun inatçılığı yüzünden derin bir iç çekerken isteksizce uzattı bileğini. Beyaz teninin üzerindeki kırmızılıklar hala kendini açıkça belli ediyordu. Yalnızca biraz zaman ile eski haline dönmeyecek gibi değildi. Tamamen önemsizdi.

Fakat Eren, onun aksine tek bir bakış ile yetinmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Sıcak parmakları usulca Levi'ın elini buldu, ardından ise omeganın hiç beklemediği bir yumuşaklıkla, kızarmış olan derinin üzerinde gezdi. Ve şimdi Levi yeniden hissediyordu o tatlı uyuşukluk hissini. Eren her bir santimi dikkatlice kontrol ederken yeniden tüm vücuduna yayılıyordu. Bakışlarını hızla başka bir tarafa çevirdi dikkatinin yönünü değiştirmek için.

Ona sonsuzluk gibi gelen saniyelerin sonunda Eren parmaklarını bileğinden çekmiş, bir kere daha "Üzgünüm." diye mırıldanmıştı geri çekilirken. Yüzünde mahcup bir gülümseme yer edindi. "O an hareketlerimi kontrol edemedim. Sanırım daha dikkatli olmam gerekiyor."

"Sorun değil." Levi onun gibi yalnızca mırıldanmakla yetinirken kolunu kendine çekti. "Bundan başka bir isteğin yoksa, artık diğerlerinin yanına bir an önce dönsen iyi edersin. İkimizin de ortadan kaybolmuş olması onlar için şüpheli olabilir."

En sonunda arzuladığı yalnızlığa kavuşabilecek olmanın rahatlığı ile Eren'in başıyla onu onaylayıp, "Emredersiniz." diyerek odadan ayrılmasını izledi omega. Ardından o da odasına gitmek üzere kapıya yöneldi. Fakat alfanın ayrılışıyla, içeri girmekte olan Hanji tarafından durdurulmuştu. Beta kapıyı ardından kapatır kapatmaz o gün ikinci kez burnunu kapatma ihtiyacı duydu. Artık daha da yoğun bir koku hakimdi havaya. Yüzünü ekşitti. "Gerçekten böyle bir ortamda Eren seninle yalnızca konuştu mu?"

Levi kaşlarını çattı hafifçe. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Demek istediğim," Hanji'nin belli belirsiz gülümsedi ve bu minik gülümseme omeganın gözünden kaçmamıştı. "Eren'in hakkını vermek gerek. Kendini kontrol etme kabiliyeti oldukça güçlü bir alfa olduğu kesin."

Omzunu silkerek odada ilerledi. Levi onun keyfinin bir anda aşırı derecede yerine geldiğini hissedebilse de neden olduğunu kestiremiyordu. Umurunda da değildi zaten. Betanın daha fazla konuşmayacağını düşünerek yeniden kapıya doğru yöneldi. "Odama gidip bu durumun sona erdiğinden emin olacağım. Sonsuza dek burada kalamam."

Hanji ona karşılık olarak yalnızca baş parmağını havaya kaldırmış, bir süre önce başının üzerine yerleştirdiği gözlüklerini yeniden gözlerine indirmişti kendi masasına yönelirken. Odaları birbirine yakın olduğu için Levi'ın çıkmasını pek dert ediyor gibi görünmüyordu. Levi daha fazla zaman kaybetmeden dışarı çıktı. Bir ihtimal, odasını temizleyebilecek fırsatı bulabilmeyi umuyordu.

Kendi odasının tanıdık, boğucu havasıyla bir kere daha buluştuğunda ilk olarak kravatını çıkartıp bir kenara bırakmış, henüz hiçbir yerini temizlemeye fırsat bulamadığı odasının kirliliğine aldırmadan yatağına oturup yüzünü elleriyle kapatmıştı. Şimdiye kadar neredeyse, kötü hiçbir şey yaşamadığını bilmesine rağmen her şey üstüne geliyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Oysa ki bunlar en iyi günleriydi ve bir gün bütün gerçeklerle yüzleşmek zorunda kalacaktı elbette. Buna hazır olması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama asla hazır olabileceğini de sanmıyordu. Bütün hayatı boyunca reddettiği bir şeyin birden bire gün yüzüne çıkmasına kendini hazırlayabilmesi imkansızdı.

Karakterine ters düşüyordu belki de, ama avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmak, etrafındaki her bir şeyi kırıp dökmek isteğiyle dolup taşıyordu. Yalnızca bir haftada bu kadar fazla şey yaşayıp, üzerine bir de hoş olmayan haberler alması çok fazlaydı. Uzaklaşmak istiyordu Levi. Her şeyden ve herkesten. Uzakta olup, düşüncelerini bir hizaya sokana kadar geri dönmemeliydi.

Böyle bir şansının olmaması ise yalnızca sinirlerini biraz daha bozuyordu.

Aklındaki bütün karışıklığı bir kenara atıp, sakin kalmak adına derin bir nefes aldı ve ellerini yüzünden uzaklaştırdı hafifçe. Gözleri bileğine, kaybolmaya yüz tutmuş pembeliğe takılmıştı. Hiçbir his yoktu artık. Zarar gördüğünün tek kanıtı yalnızca belli belirsiz, eğer dikkatlice bakılırsa görülebilecek pembelikti. Levi o pembelik de geçene kadar izledi uzun dakikalar boyunca. Daha sonra bir şeyi denemek istercesine yüzüne yaklaştırdı bileğini. Kokuyu içine çekti.

Alfanın, tenine neredeyse dokunmadığını varsaysa da alabildiği tek şey Eren'in soluk kokusuydu ve itiraf etmeliydi ki, ne kadar hafif olursa olsun kokuyu bu kadar yakından alabilmek bütün vücudunun istemsizce rahatlamasına yol açmıştı. Bir derin nefes daha aldı olması gerekenden daha iyi hissettiğini fark ederken. İstemsizce gözlerini kapattı. 

İçindeki bütün rahatsızlığın hızla kaybolduğunu hissedebiliyordu omega. Dakikalardır dolu olan ve biraz daha düşünecek olursa patlayacakmış gibi hissettiren beyni daha şimdiden ıssız bir sokak gibi sessizliğe bürünmüştü. Bütün korkuları toz olup gitmiş, kendini bu kadar endişelendiren konuyu bile unutmuştu neredeyse. Bu fazlasıyla sarhoş edici bir etkiydi. İçine ne kadar çekerse çeksin asla yeterli olacağını düşünmüyordu.

Gözlerini yeniden açıp da gerçekliğe bir kere daha dönmeden önce, kolunu hareket ettirmeyi birkaç kez kendine hatırlatmak zorunda kalmıştı. En sonunda geri çekebildiğinde ise etkisini üzerinden atabilmekte bir hayli zorlandı. Öyle ki bütün düşünceleri birer birer geri dönmeye başladığında geri çekildiği için pişman olduğunu bile hissediyordu.

Fakat olayları tamamen kavrayabildiği zaman dudaklarından sesli bir küfür döküldü.

Aceleyle kalktı oturduğu yerden ve odasına bağlı olan banyoya ilerledi. Temizlenmesi, bu kokudan acilen kurtulması gerekiyordu. Az önce yaptığı şeye inanamıyordu omega. Gerçekten bu kadar çaresiz miydi? Gerçekten rahatlayabilmek için alfanın yanında olmasına muhtaç mıydı? Kusmak istiyordu. Bugüne kadar karşı çıktığı her şeye, yalnızca soluk bir koku sayesinde yelkenleri suya indirebildiği gerçeği onu korkutuyordu.

Bir şekilde bu, gerçek kimliğinin ortaya çıkmasından bile korkunç bir olay gibi geliyordu ona. Hatta öyleydi. Daha önce kimseye karşı hiçbir şekilde bir şey hissetmemiş olan omega için bu olay alışılmadıktı. Beklenmedikti. Ve kesinlikle istenmeyen bir şeydi.

Banyoda durma süresi bir öncekine göre daha uzundu bu sefer. Alfaya ait olan en ufak iz bile silinip gitsin istiyordu üzerinden. Ona ait hiçbir şeyi istemiyordu. Kaçmanın bir yolu var mıydı onu da bilmiyordu, ama alfadan uzak durmak için ne gerekiyorsa yapacaktı bundan sonra. Eren dışındaki bütün alfalara bir şekilde tahammül edebilirdi, fakat yeşil gözlü genç onun için fazla tehlikeliydi. Özellikle de sırrını biliyorken.

Levi kendini sıkışmış hissediyordu. Aklını kurcalayan tek bir konu yetmiyormuş gibi, bir de alfa çıkmıştı şimdi. Bütün dünya ona karşı gibiydi. Son zamanlarda sürekli mutluluğuna ve rahatlamasına engel olacak olaylar gerçekleşiyor, o ise bunu nasıl durduracağını bilmiyordu. Gururunu ve nefretini bir kenara atıp her şeyi kabullenmeli miydi? Yapamazdı. Bütün durumunun düzelmesini sağlayacak şey bu olsa bile, kabullenmeyi başarabilmesi uzun zaman alacaktı. Bir şey, ya da birisi bunu ona kanıtlayamadığı sürece reddetmeye devam edecekti belki de. İnatçılığı ona olumlu bir şey getirmeyecekti.

En sonunda odasına geri dönebildiğinde bu sefer yanında temizlik malzemeleri de vardı. Bütün düşüncelerinden uzaklaşmayı deneyecek ve hala yayılıp yayılmadığından emin olamadığı feromonlarının tamamen durması için kendine zaman tanımış olacaktı bu şekilde. Yapılacak çok işin olması da işine geliyordu. Zaman kaybetmeden koyuldu işe.

*

Temizliği bitirip, kendini çarşaflarını değiştirmiş olduğu yatağının üzerine attığında neredeyse akşam yemeği vakti gelmişti. Kaç saattir bu odayı bir önceki haftanın pisliğinden arındırmaya çalıştığından tam olarak emin olamıyordu. Dönemi sona erdiğinden beri yorgun hisseden bedeni ise neredeyse dinlenmek için yalvarıyordu, ama buna değerdi bütün yorgunluğu. En azından artık her yer tertemizdi.

Her şeye rağmen, temizlik yapmak bile onu asıl amacına bir türlü ulaştıramamıştı bu sefer. Beyninde dönüp duran bin bir farklı düşünce bir an bile olsun durup da ona rahat bir nefes aldırmamıştı. Dürüst olması gerekirse, sonsuza dek orada kalmaya da yemin etmiş gibi görünüyorlardı, ama Levi artık bütün bunları zihninden uzaklaştırma vaktinin geldiğini biliyordu. Aksi takdirde kafayı yiyecekti kesinlikle. Bu iyi olmazdı.

Aklındaki her şeyi susturmaya yarayacak bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı. Böylece aklı kolay kolay karışmayacak, önemsiz şeyler için düşünerek değerli vaktini kaybetmeyecekti. Zaten onun rütbesindeki birinin çok boş zamanı da olmuyordu normalde. Hatta şu ana kadar Erwin, üzerine bir sürü iş yıkmadığı için bile oldukça şanslı sayılırdı. İç geçirdi.

Aslında akşam yemeğini atlayıp, dinlenme fikri fena gelmiyordu, fakat vücudunun beslenmeye de ihtiyacı vardı ve Levi sabahtan beri doğru düzgün bir şey bile yememişti. Oturmuş olduğu yerden kalkmaya zorladı kendini. Temizlik yapmak ile geçen o kadar saatten sonra bile feromonlarının hala etrafa yayılıp yayılmadığından emin değildi, ama hiçbir anormallik sezmediği için durmuş olduğunu umuyordu yalnızca. Yavaş adımlarla terk etmek istemediği odasından çıktı. 

Yemek salonuna inmeden hemen önce ilk iş olarak Hanji'yi kontrol etmek üzere betanın odasına uğramış, onu bıraktığından çok da farklı bir şekilde bulmadığında ise buna şaşırmamıştı. Genelde böyle olurdu zaten. Levi, onu neyin bu kadar uzun süre boyunca yerinde tuttuğunu anlayamıyordu, ama sormayacaktı da. Çünkü bu tür bir soru yüksek bir ihtimale-ve Levi'in geçmişteki tecrübelerine- dayanarak Hanji tarafından anlatılan saçma sapan şeyler ve uykusuz bir gece ile sonuçlanırdı. Aslında insomniasından ötürü, uykusuz kalmak pek umurunda değildi omeganın, ama bütün gece Hanji'nin rahatsız edici derecedeki heyecanlı sesini dinleme fikri ona cazip gelmiyordu. "Oi."

Sesi betanın ilgisini anında çekerek başını kaldırmasına sebep olurken, o da kapı pervazına yaslanmış, kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti. "Kaç saattir orada oturuyorsun?"

Hanji omegaya gülümserken, "Sana da merhaba." dedi yerinden kalkarak. Soruyu tamamen göz ardı etmeye karar vermişti. "Bakıyorum da, odandan çıkacak kadar iyi hissediyorsun kendini. Semptomlar geçtiği için şanslısın."

"Evet, ne demezsin." Levi gözlerini devirdi beta yanına gelip kolunu heyecanla omzuna attığında. "Kirli ellerinde bana dokunma, dört göz."

Yüzünü tiksintiyle buruştururken betanın kolunu zorla kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Buna rağmen Hanji hala sırıtıyordu. Ayrıca Levi'ın söylediği şeyleri duymamazlıktan gelmeye de devam ediyordu. Omega için bu sinir bozucuydu, fakat ilk defa gerçekleşen bir olay olmadığından dolayı elinden gelen bir şey de yoktu. Bu yüzden Hanji ikinci bir sefer, daha sert bir şekilde kolunu omzuna attığında iç geçirdi yalnızca. 

"Hadi yemek salonuna inelim." Beta yanında gereğinden yüksek bir ses tonu ile konuşurken, kulağını kapatma ihtiyacı hissetmişti omega. Onun adımlarını yönlendirmesine izin verdi. "Artık kokunu da almadığıma göre bir sorun olmaz sanırım."

"Tch, çeneni kapatacak mısın? Yoksa senin yerine benim yapmamı mı istersin?"

Neredeyse başka birisinin duyacak olama ihtimali bile içini ürpertirken, öfkeli çıkmaya başlamış olan sesi betanın sessiz kalması için bu sefer yeterli olmuştu. Bu sayede yemek salonuna doğru olan yürüyüşlerinin geri kalanı omega için oldukça huzurlu geçti. Salona girdiklerinde de yalnızca birkaç kişi kalmıştı sadece. Kendi takımı da o kişilerdendi. 

Şimdi ise bir seçim yapmak zorundaydı Levi. Uzun zamandır yiyeceği ilk doğru düzgün yemeği Hanji'ye katlanarak bir yemeliydi? Yoksa ondan on kat daha rahat olacak bir şekilde takımının yanına mı gitmeliydi? Düşünmeye gerek olduğunu bile sanmıyordu omega. Tepsisini alıp Hanji'yi yalnız bıraktığında bir gram pişmanlık bir duymuyordu. Aynı zamanda bu takımdaki yeni askerlere alışmak için bir fırsat da olabilirdi. O yüzden, tereddüt bile etmeden masanın başındaki boş sandalyeye yerleşti hızlıca. Masadakilerin aralarında konuşmakta olduğu bütün şeyler de onun gelmesiyle sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Bakışlarını bütün askerlerin-Eren hariç- yüzlerinde gezdirdi teker teker, fakat tek kelime bile etmedi.

Oluşan garip atmosferi ilk bozan kişi Sasha olmuş, sıcak gülümsemesiyle, "İyi olmanıza sevindim." demişti Levi'ın son bir haftadır ilk defa öfke ve rahatsızlıktan başka, olumlu bir şey hissetmesine neden olarak. Kısa bir süre içerisinde masadaki diğer askerler de ona katıldılar. "Hanji-san bize neredeyse hiçbir şey söylemediğinden önemli bir şey olduğunu sandık." dedi Connie. Gülümsüyordu ama endişelenmiş olduğu belliydi. "Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey olmamıştı."

Başını salladı Levi. Henüz gerçekten ne olduğunu takımına söylemeye hazır hissetmiyordu, bu yüzden Hanji'nin hastalık yalanından devam edecekti her şeye. "Bir süre dinlenmem gerekliydi hepsi o kadar." Gözlerini kıstı hafifçe. "Bir daha böyle bir şey olacak olursa yalnızca işinize odaklanın. Hepinizin güvenilir ve kabiliyetli askerler olduğunuzu biliyorum, ama yokluğumda eğitimlerinizi ihmal edecek olursanız sizi devlere yem ederim. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Herkesten güçlü bir, "Evet, efendim!" sesi duyulurken omega başını salladı ve yemeğine başlamadan önce, "Temizlik ihmalini bu seferlik görmemezlikten geleceğim, ama yarın bütün kaleyi temizleyeceğiz." dedi konuşmaya bir son getirerek. Masada aniden yükselen şikayet cümleleri ve Eren, Mikasa, Armin üçlüsünün etrafa attığı garip bakışlar umurunda bile değildi. Yaşam alanlarındaki pislikten dolayı boğulacaklardı neredeyse. Gerekirse herkesi temizlik yapmaya zorlayacaktı.

Önündeki az miktarda yemeği bitirdiği vakitte ortam sakinleşmişti iyice. Bütün takım yemeklerini bitirmiş bir şekilde sessizce oturuyorlardı ve birkaç kişinin suratındaki memnuniyetsizlik dışarıdan net olarak görülebiliyordu. Levi keyfinin yerine gelmeye başladığını hissetti. Onların mutsuzluklarından zevk aldığından değil, ama bu halleri hoşuna gittiği için. Sandalyesini geriye itip ayağa kalktı diğerlerinin de dikkatini çekerek. "Somurtmayı bırakın da erkenden uyuyun. Sabah erken kalkacaksınız."

Kendinden sonra öbürlerinin de kalkmak için hareketlendiklerini gördü. En azından hala söz dinliyorlardı.

Hanji ile karşılaşmaktan kaçınarak hızlıca salondan çıkıp, odasına döndü Levi. Zaten yorgun olan bedeni yemekten sonra iyice ağırlaşmıştı sanki. Normalde denese de saatlerce uyuyamamasına rağmen şimdi kafasını yastığa koyduğu anda uyuyakalacakmış gibi hissediyordu ve bu hissi kaybetmek de istemiyordu şu anda. Bu yüzden üstünü değiştirmeye bile gerek duymadan yatağına attı kendini. 

Yarın uzun bir gün olacaktı.


	4. Chapter 4

Yemek salonunda, bugünün aktivitelerinden yorgun düşmüş olan askerlerin sızlanmaları duyuluyordu. Onların aksine, kendi takımıyla birlikte bir masanın etrafında yemeğini yiyen omeganın ise keyfi gayet yerindeydi. Her taraf pırıl pırıl olana değin temizlik yaptırmıştı kaledeki herkese. Şimdi akşam yemeklerini yiyor olmalarına rağmen henüz bitmişti her şey.

Kendi masasındaki sızlanmaları duymamazlıktan gelerek çayını yudumlamaya devam etti sakince. Jean, Sasha ve Connie bu duruma Levi'ın takımı için seçildikleri günden beri alışık olsalar da, aynı şey Eren, Mikasa ve Armin üçlüsü için söylenemezdi. Fakat onlar da alışacaklardı elbet.

Bugünün ayrı bir güzelliği de, omega için, bedenin hiçbir sorun çıkartmamış olmasıydı-Eren'le de hiç konuşmamıştı bugün-. Kontrol dışı feromon salınımı, alfaların kokularından etkilenme ya da her hangi bir huzursuzluk hissi olmamıştı ve bu sanki ilaçlarını kullanıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu ona. Ne yazık ki, Hanji gün içerisinde, bu hisse fazla alışmaması gerektiğini, ilaçları bir anda bırakmanın yan etkilerini yakında göstereceğinden bahsetmişti. Omeganın bunu dört gözle beklediği söylenemezdi ama yine de, şimdilik keyfi yerindeydi.

Çok geçmeden salondaki her bir asker yorgunluğu bahane ederek çıkmış, yalnızca birkaç kişiyi arkalarında bırakmışlardı dakikalar sonra. Levi'ın masasından da Connie, Sasha ve Jean kalktı onu diğer üçlü ile yalnız bırakarak. Omega sessiz kalmaya devam edip onlara baktı göz ucuyla. Üçü de onunla ilgileniyormuş gibi durmuyordu. Armin, Mikasa ile bir şeyler hakkında konuşuyor, Eren ise Mikasa'nın yanında sessizce onları dinliyordu sadece. Birkaç saniye sonrasında izlenildiğini hissetmiş gibi bakışlarının odağı hızlıca yön değiştirdi ve Levi'ı buldu.

Bu sefer önceki zamanlarda olduğu gibi irkilmedi omega. Kaşlarını çattı ve alfaya bakmaya devam etti. Gencin farklı bir havası vardı, bunu kabul etmeliydi. Ne zaman göz göze gelseler, yeşil gözler ruhunun derinliklerini görüyormuş hissine kapılıyordu ister istemez. Bundan tam anlamıyla rahatsız değildi elbet, ama tümüyle hoşuna gittiği de söylenemezdi. Sadece, onun varlığı rahatsız ediyordu Levi'ı, ama gerçekten tanımadığı halde onun kişiliği hakkında hemen bir kanıda bulunmak istemiyordu.

Gerçi şimdiye kadar onunla ilgili çeşitli kanılara varmıştı.

Fazla mı ön yargılı davranıyordu?

Kesinlikle evet.

Şimdi, tamamı ile sakin bir kafayla düşünebiliyor olmanın düşüncelerine olan değişiklik etkisi şaşırttı onu. Aslında içten içe o da Eren'in kötü birisi olmadığını biliyordu ama kendini alfanın karşısında küçük düşürmüş olduğu gerçeği pozitif düşüncelerin gün yüzüne çıkmasını engelliyordu çoğu zaman. Belki de utanıyordu?

İmkansız, diye düşündü kendi kendine. Gözlerini kısarak Eren'i izlemeye devam etti. Neden utanayım ki? Bu çok saçma.

Alfa masanın diğer ucundan değişen yüz ifadesini izledi. Levi'ın ne düşündüğünü bir türlü kestiremiyordu ama bugün oldukça mutlu görünüyordu omega, yani o bunu belli etmese de hal ve hareketlerinden anlaşılıyordu. Fakat şu an takınmakta olduğu yüz ifadesi hiç de hoş değildi, bu da Eren'in omeganın ne düşündüğünü daha çok merak etmesine yol açıyordu.

Levi'ın şimdiye kadarki soğuk tavırlarını tamamen anlayabiliyordu Eren. Gerçek sorunlarını bilmiyordu belki de, ama omeganın kolay bir dönemden geçmediği kesindi. Ayrıca, ilk karşılaşmalarına bakacak olursa, Levi'ın mesafeli davranması kadar normal bir şey de yoktu. Yine de, Eren onun, kendisine güvenebileceğini bilmesini istiyordu. Alfanın tek istediği içgüdülerini takip ederek onu koruyabilmekti. Evet, bu omegayı etrafındaki bütün tehditlerden koruyabilirdi.

Ne yazık ki, Levi onun, yanına yaklaşmasını bile istemiyordu.

İç çekti gözlerini omegadan ayırıp karşısında oturan Armin'e dönerken. Sohbetlerinin yarısından çoğunu kaçırdığı için dahil olamıyordu, olmak da istemiyordu zaten. Odasına dönmek ve geçirdikleri uzun günün ardından güzelce dinlenmek istiyordu. Belki biraz düşünceleriyle yalnız kalabilirdi bu sayede. Buna ihtiyacı vardı.

Ayağa kalktı yavaşça. Masadakilerden izin istedi ve odasına çıktı hızlı adımlarla. Sebebini bilmiyordu Eren ama diğer herkesin oda arkadaşı varken, onun yoktu. Diğer odalarda ikişer tane yatak bulunurken, onun odasında yalnızca tek bir yatak bulunuyordu. Bunun hep deve dönüşebilmesi ve tehlikeli oluşu ile ilgili olduğunu düşünmüştü fakat asıl neden gerçekten bu muydu, hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Yine de, bu Eren için hoş bir şeydi. Yalnız kalmak, bir oda arkadaşı ile uğraşmaktan çok daha iyiydi. Kafasını dinleyebiliyordu bu sayede.

Kapıyı ardından kilitledikten sonra çizmelerini çıkartarak, sırtını yatak başlığına yaslayıp bacaklarını uzattı. Derin bir iç çekti uzunca. Bir haftadan beri Levi'ı aklından atmakta başarılı olamıyordu.

Bazen kendisi de anlam veremiyordu neden ona karşı bu kadar koruyucu davranmaya çalıştığını. Bu onun ilk defa bir omega ile karşılaşması da değildi, aksine kendisinin en iyi arkadaşı bir omegaydı ve uzun yıllar boyunca onun zor zamanlarında hep yanında olarak bakıcılık görevini üstlenmişti. Yani, bir omeganın kokusu yüzünden kendini kaybetmek alfanın pek alışık olduğu bir şey değildi. İlk defa içgüdülerinin bu denli canlandığını hissetmişti. Levi'ın kokusunu aldığı ilk gün, ilk defa içindeki alfanın çıldırdığına şahit olmuş, onu zapt etmenin ne kadar zor olduğunu kavramıştı. Kesinlikle. Çok. Zordu.

Şu anda bile, sadece onu düşünmesiyle birlikte alfasının gün yüzüne çıkmaya başladığını fark edebiliyordu.

Gözlerini kapattı. Her geçen gün onun için daha da zorlaşmaya başlıyordu ve eğer bir gün kızıştığında, olur da omega yakınında olursa, ne olacağını düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Diğer herkese karşı kendini dizginleyebilirdi belki, ama Levi? Zaten kızışmış olan alfasının, omeganın kokusunu aldığı anda kendini kaybedeceğinden şüphesi bile yoktu.

Bu pek hoşuna gitmiyordu ama şimdilik en iyi seçenek ondan uzak durmak gibi görünüyordu Eren'e. Onun takımının bir üyesi olduğu için bunu yapabileceğinden pek emin değildi fakat yapmak zorundaydı. Hem kendisinin, hem de Levi'ın iyiliği için.

Kararını kesinleştirerek gözlerini açtı. Aynı anda kapısı da nazikçe tıklatılmıştı. Misafir beklemiyordu. Kaşlarını çatarak yataktan kalktı.

Kapının kilidini açıp araladı hafifçe. Koridorun loş ışığında Armin ve Mikasa'yı ayırt etmek çok zor olmamıştı. Sonuna kadar açtı kapıyı. Onları içeri aldı.

"Neden geldiniz?" diye sordu kapıyı yeniden kapatırken. Arkadaşları yatağına kurulmakta hiç zaman kaybetmemişlerdi. Yine de onları sorgulamadan yanlarına gitti.

"Dalgın görünüyordun." dedi Armin. Bağdaş kurarak oturmuş olduğu yerden gülümsedi alfaya doğru. "Neden olduğunu biliyoruz ve konuşmak istersin diye düşündük."

Kaşlarını çattı Eren. Onun bu kadar direkt bir şekilde konuya girmelerini beklememişti. Neyi biliyorlardı? Farkında olmadan ağzından bir şeyler mi kaçırmıştı? Hayır. Hayır, bunu yapmış olmasına imkan yoktu.

"Kaptan Levi'ın bir omega olduğunu biliyoruz." dedi Mikasa sakince. Eren'in yüzündeki şaşkınlığı fark etmiş gibi görünüyordu. "O gün yüzünü bize göstermemiş olsan da, geri döndüğümüz anda ortalıktan kaybolmuş olması bizim için yeterli bir kanıttı. Ayrıca, dünkü kokuyu ben de aldım. Sen onunla konuştuktan sonra bütün gün boyunca bir daha kaybolması ise yalnızca şüphelerimizi doğruladı."

Eren elleriyle yüzünü kapatırken derin bir nefes verdi dışarıya. Armin ve Mikasa onun bu halini endişeyle izliyordu. "Lanet olsun," diye mırıldandı. "Bunu kimsenin bilmemesi gerekiyordu."

Kesinlikle bu gerçekleşebilecek en kötü şeydi. Eğer Levi bunu öğrenecek olursa ne tepki vereceğini düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Aralarındaki güven bağı daha oluşmaya başlamadan paramparça olacaktı.

Bu şekilde nasıl koruyabilirdi onu? Nasıl kendine güvenmesini sağlayabilirdi? Henüz verilen basit bir görevi yerine getirebilmekten bile acizken omegayı koruyacağını nasıl söyleyebilirdi? Ne tür bir alfa bunun olmasına izin verirdi?

Armin'in, omzuna attığı eli onu aniden gerçeğe döndürürken ellerini yüzünden ayırdı ve parlak mavi gözlere çevirdi bakışlarını. "Endişelenmeni gerektirecek bir durum yok." dedi omega samimi bir tonla. "Ne ben, ne de Mikasa, seni ya da Kaptan Levi'ı zora sokacak bir harekette bulunmayacağız. Onun bir omega olması, takım kaptanımız ve üstümüz olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyor. Hatta, aslına bakarsan, ona oldukça saygı duyuyorum."

Cümlelerin içine sinmesi biraz zaman aldı fakat rahatladığını hissediyordu Eren. Onlar asla düşünmeden hareket etmezdi. Bunun aksi ihtimalini bile düşünmüş olduğu için aptal gibi hissediyordu kendini. Başını salladı hafifçe.

"Pekala öyleyse," dedi Armin yüzüne sinsi bir gülümseme yerleşirken. "gerçekten Kaptan Levi yüzünden mi bu kadar dalgınsın? Masada birbirinizi nasıl izlediğinizi gördüm. Yoksa aranızda bir şey mi geçti?"

"Hayır!" Eren istemsizce ses tonunu yükseltti, gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılırken. Armin'in gözünden bir şey kaçmayacağını tahmin etmeliydi. "Yani... pek sayılmaz."

"Anlat bize." Mikasa da katıldı konuşmaya. Eren, onun da yüzünde Armin'inkinden farksız bir gülümseme görebiliyordu. Yalnızca biraz daha belirsizdi.

Tam o anda gözlerini devirip ikisini de odasından çıkarmak istedi alfa. Eğlence malzemeleri olmak hoşuna gitmiyordu. "Ne anlatayım?"

"Dün ne olduğunu."

Tıpkı bir çocuk gibi yanaklarını şişirirken dirseğini bacağına yaslayıp, çenesini avucuna yerleştirdi. Şu anda onlardan kurtulamayacağını biliyordu. "Sürekli beni izlediğiniz için, onunla konuştuktan sonra peşinden gittiğimi biliyorsunuzdur." dedi sesindeki iğneleyici tonla fakat ikisi de bu durumdan etkilenmiş gibi görünmüyordu. "Peşinden gittim çünkü onu korumaya çalışan içgüdülerime karşı koyamıyorum. Onu bulduğumda Hanji-san ile konuşuyordu. Hissettiği stresi kokusundan bile anlayabiliyordum. Aklıma aniden gelen bir fikirdi. Sonuçlarını düşünmeden, yalnızca rahatlamasını isteyerek, onu kokumla işaretlemeyi teklif ettim. Reddetti. Bir omega olduğunu daha fazla kişinin öğrenmesini istemediğini söyledi... Kabul ediyorum, gerçekten düşüncesizce davrandım. Hatta, en başında bahçede konuştuğumuz zaman yardım teklifimi reddettiği ve beni başından savmaya çalıştığı için ona zarar vermek üzereydim." Arkadaşlarına baktı tedirginlikle. Cevap vermediklerini gördüğünde devam etti. "Etrafında olduğum sürece alfamın hareketlerini kontrol edemiyorum ve bu beni korkutuyor. Ayrıca varlığım onu yalnızca rahatsız ediyor, güvenini kazanabilmem imkansız. Sanırım elimdeki en iyi seçenek ondan uzak durmak olacak."

Son cümlesinin ardından parlak mavi gözlerin dehşetle açıldığına şahit olmuş, kaşlarını çatmıştı hafifçe. Armin, "Bunu sakın yapma." dedi. Az önce Eren'i bir eğlence malzemesi olarak gördüğü halinden esir kalmamıştı. "Söyle bana, Eren. Birlikte geçirdiğimiz onca yıl boyunca, benim için hiç bu şekilde düşündün mü? Hayır düşünmedin. Aynı şekilde, bugüne kadar karşılaştığın bütün omegalar için de bu geçerli." Alfa onun yüzünü kaplamaya başlayan heyecanlı gülümsemeyi fark etti. Armin ne anlatmaya çalışıyordu?

Omega onun anlamsızca bakan gözleri yüzünden kafasına hafif bir şaplak geçirirken minik bir kahkaha attı. Daha birkaç dakika önce buraya gelirken böyle bir şey öğrenmeyi kesinlikle beklemiyordu. Heyecanlanmıştı. "Omeganı bulmuşsun, aptal. Onu elinden kaçırmak mı istiyorsun?"

"Ne?" Alfa başını iki yana salladı arkadaşının ağzından çıkanlara inanamayarak. "Bunu da nereden çıkarttın?"

"Kitaplardan." dedi Armin gururla. "Kader tarafından belirlenmiş bir eş... nadirdir ama tamamen var olmadıklarını da söyleyemeyiz. Bu konu hakkında birçok kitap okudum, güven bana. Alfa, omegasıyla karşılaştığı andan itibaren hayatını ona adamak ister. Nasıl bir alfa olduğu önemsizdir. Bahse girerim ki, sen şu anda inkar aşamasında olduğun için hiçbir şey fark etmedin ama alfan onun, 'o' olduğunu biliyor. Bu yüzden kontrol etmekte güçlük çekiyorsun."

Eren kaşlarını çattı uzunca bir süre boyunca sessiz kalırken. "Anlayamıyorum."

"Çünkü sen bir aptalsın." Mikasa dışarıya uzun bir nefes verdikten sonra mırıldandı. Ardından omegaya döndü. "Ya omeganın bu durumu fark etmesi?"

"Onların bunu anlaması alfalardan çok daha uzun sürüyor. Anlasalar da, büyük bir çoğunluğu bunu kabullenmek yerine, şu an Eren'in yaptığı gibi, sonsuz bir inkar dönemine giriyor. Kısacası, onları bu durumun varlığına ikna etmek hiç de kolay değil. Özellikle de, inatçı olanları."

Dişi alfa anlayışla başını sallayıp Eren'e döndü eğlendiğini belli eden bakışlarıyla. "Görünüşe bakılırsa, daha çok çalışman gerekecek. Levi'ın bütün bunları hemen kabullenecek birisi olduğunu sanmıyorum."

Eren bir kere daha elleriyle yüzünü kapattı hissettiği kafa karışıklığıyla. Bunların hepsi doğru muydu? Armin'e güvenmeli miydi?

Hayır, asıl soru: Armin'e güvenmeyecekse kime güvenecekti?

Zihnini sakinleştirebilmek için birkaç derin nefes alırken, "Sakinleş," diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Armin ve Mikasa'nın kendisini duyamayacağı bir tonla konuşuyordu. "Şu anda soğukkanlı davranmıyorsun. Kendine gel, Eren."

Aynı şeyleri tamamen sakinleşene kadar tekrar etti öylece. En sonunda ellerini indirip başını kaldırdığında ise yeşil gözleri kararlılıkla parlıyorlardı. Arkadaşlarına baktı. "Gerçekten durumun bu olduğunu varsayalım. O zaman ne yapmalıyım?"

Armin'in yüzünde aniden beliren gülümsemenin, ona güvenmekle doğru olanı yaptığının bir işareti olduğuna inanmak istiyordu.

"Öncelikle, acele etmenin bir lüzumu yok." diyerek başladı omega sözlerine. Daha şimdiden her şeyi planlamış gibiydi. Eğer öyleyse de, Eren bu noktadan sonra şaşırmazdı. "Hanji-san'a git ve onunla konuş. Eminim ki, onun da bu tür bir olaydan haberi vardır ve ilk olarak onun güvenini kazanabilirsen her şey senin için daha basit olacaktır. Sana yardımcı bile olabilir. Daha sonrasında, yavaş yavaş omeganın güvenini kazanmaya başlayacaksın, fakat sakın bunu alfanın kontrolünü kaybederek mahvedeyim deme. Böyle bir durumda bizzat ben gelir ve seni pataklarım." Alfaya tehditkar bir bakış attı. Bu konuda ciddiydi. "Güvenini kazanmayı başardığın takdirde gerisi kendiliğinden gelecektir. O yüzden devamı için endişelenmene gerek yok."

"Vay," dedi Eren, elinde olmadan Armin'i takdir ederken. "Neredeyse daha önce böyle bir durumla karşılaşmış gibisin. Gerçekten bunların hepsini kitaplardan mı öğrendin?"

Armin sinsi bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Birkaç şey öğrendikten sonra olayları kavrayabilmek hiç de zor değil, inan bana. Ayrıca, şu an bana değil, Levi'a odaklanman gerek. Bunu başarmak zorundasın."

"Armin'e katılıyorum." Konuşmaya nadiren katılması sebebiyle, Eren Mikasa'nın odadaki varlığını bile unutuyordu. Şimdi de sesini duyduğunda irkilmişti. "Şimdi odama dönsem iyi olur. Bugünkü, minik temizlik festivali beni düşündüğümden daha çok yordu. Eren, Levi'ın gözüne girebilmek için temizlik standartlarına erişebilsen iyi edersin. O tam bir temizlik hastası."

"Kesinlikle." Armin de esniyordu şimdi. Bir eliyle hafifçe alfanın omzunu pat patladı ayağa kalmadan önce. "Aklında bir soru işareti kaldıysa da, yarın konuşabiliriz. Gerçekten artık uyumam gerek. İyi geceler."

"İyi geceler." Eren onlara kapıya kadar eşlik etti ve arkalarından kilitledi bir kez daha. Evet, bugün oldukça yorulmuşlardı ama henüz uyuyabilecek gibi hissetmiyordu kendini. Zaten şu durumda nasıl uyuyabilirdi?

Arkadaşları gelmeden önceki pozisyonuyla yerleşti yatağına. Ellerini karnının üzerinde birleştirerek gözlerini üzerindeki tavana dikti. Armin'in planıyla ilerlemek iyi bir fikir miydi? Yoksa, daha önce de düşündüğü gibi Levi'dan uzak mı durmalıydı? Bilmiyordu. Bir şeylerden kesin olarak emin olana kadar da cevabı bileceğini zannetmiyordu.

Belki de, gerçekten Hanji'yle konuşmalıydı ama bunu yapıp yapamayacağından da tam olarak emin olamıyordu. Hanji, ne yapacağını kestirebildiği birisi değildi. Levi'ın keşiften dönmesine yardım ettiği gün kalenin önünde kendisine atılan o tehdit dolu bakışları unutamıyordu. Hanji'nin bir beta olduğu ve Eren'in güçlü feromonları karşısında bir şey yapamayacağı kesindi, fakat o, haklı olarak, Levi'ı korumaya çalışıyordu.

Eren, buraya geldikleri ve Levi'ın henüz odasından çıkmadığı zamanlarda Komutan Erwin'in kaleye geldiğini, ama Hanji tarafından kovulduğunu anımsadı. Minik tartışmalarına kulak misafiri olmuş, Levi'ın adını da duymuştu. Şimdi bir düşününce neden olduğunu anlamak hiç de zor değildi.

Hanji, hiçbir alfanın omegaya yaklaşmasına izin vermiyordu.

"Kolay olmayacak." diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Ama Levi'ın bana güvenmesini sağlayacağım.

*

Ertesi sabah, henüz kahvaltı vakti bile gelmemişken Hanji'nin kapısının önünde buldu kendini. Kapıyı tıklatmak için fazla tedirgindi ve neden olduğunu bile bilmiyordu.

Hafif bir şekilde titreyen elini kaldırdı tahta kapıyı tıklatmak üzere, fakat yan kapının açılma sesi elinin havada donup kalmasını sağlamıştı. Sesin geldiği tarafa bakmadı.

"Burada ne arıyorsun?"

Omeganın sesini duyduğu zaman gözlerini kapatıp, derin bir nefes aldı hızlıca. Ardından elini indirerek, yüzünü ona döndü. Levi tek kaşını kaldırmış onun cevabını bekliyordu.

"Hanji-san ile konuşmak için geldim."

Aldığı yanıtla birlikte gözlerini alfadan ayırarak kapıya baktı bir anlığına. "Hanji odasında değil." dedi omuz silkip alt kata inen merdivenlere yönelirken. "Az önce bahçeye indi."

Eren, boş bakışlarıyla onu izledi o merdivenlere ulaşıncaya kadar. Aniden gelen farkındalık ile gereğinden yüksek bir sesle, "Teşekkürler, efendim." diyerek, kendisi de merdivenlere doğru ilerledi hızlı adımlarıyla. Omegaya yetişmesi çok sürmemişti.

Levi bu sefer onun varlığından rahatsız olmuş gibi görünmüyor ve Eren bu durumla ilgili nasıl hissetmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Yalnızca iyiye işaret olduğunu umdu.

Aralarında omeganın huzursuz hissetmeyeceği bir mesafe ile takip etti onu aşağı kata kadar. Düşünceleri, Levi'ın ağzından kendi ismini duyana kadar karmakarışık kalmaya devam etmişti. "Eren?"

"Evet, efendim?"

"Hanji'yle işin bittikten sonra odama çay getir."

"Peki, efendim."

Cevabıyla birlikte Levi adımlarını hızlandırarak ondan uzaklaşmış ve kısa sürede gözden kaybolmuştu. Neler olduğunu kavrayamadı Eren bir süre boyunca. Kavrayabildiği zaman ise yüzüne yerleşen minik tebessüme engel olmadı.

Levi, ondan nefret etmiyordu.

Beyninin içinde dönen zafer kutlamalarıyla bahçeye çıktı. Daha enerjik hissediyordu kendini şimdi. Hanji'yi gördüğü zaman, neredeyse koşar adımlarla gitti yanına. Bölük komutanı da çok geçmeden fark etmişti onu. "Günaydın." dedi yüzündeki sıcak gülümsemeyle. Eren onun hemen yanında durarak aynı şekilde selam verdi ve etraftaki kimsenin duyamayacağından emin olduğu bir sesle, "Hanji-san, sizinle bir konu hakkında konuşmak istiyorum." dedi hızlıca.

"Tabii ki, konu nedir?"

Alfa tedirginlikle etrafına bakındı her hangi bir kulak misafiri olması ihtimaline karşılık. Yakınlarda kimseyi göremediğinde ise yeniden Hanji'ye döndü. "Kader tarafından belirlenmiş eşler hakkında bir şey biliyor musunuz?"

Betanın gözleri şaşkınlıkla irileşirken böyle bir soru beklemediği kesindi. "Oh... elbette..." diye mırıldandı. Ardından kendini toparlamayı başarmış gibi görünüyordu. "Elbette, biliyorum. Daha önce karşılaştıklarım da var. Pek bulunabilen bir şey değildir. Sen nereden biliyorsun? Yoksa buldun mu?"

"Emin değilim." dedi Eren. "Dün akşam yakın bir arkadaşım bundan bahsetti ve ben de gerçek olup olmadığından emin olmak istedim."

"Emin değilim de ne demek?" Hanji kaşlarını çattı.

Eren gözlerini kaçırdı betadan. "Bilmiyorum. Onun varlığını hissettiğim ilk andan beri, koruma içgüdülerime karşı koyamıyorum. Alfam onu düşünürken bile delirecek gibi oluyor, onu kontrol altında tutmam ise giderek zorlaşıyor. Sürekli yanında olmak ve ihtiyacı olan her şeyi ona vermek istiyorum. Fakat hemen bir kanıya varmak istemiyorum."

Beta başını hafifçe yana eğdi onu dinlerken. "Eren, en son kızışman ne zamandı?"

"İki ay önce."

Kadının yüzündeki yumuşak gülümseme belirgin bir hal alırken, tedirgin hissediyordu hala kendini. "Hiçbir alfa, durup dururken sıradan bir omega için böyle hissetmez." Hanji'den bugüne kadar duyduğu en rahatlatıcı ses tonu buydu. "Tebrik ederim, Eren. Onu bulmuşsun."

Dudakları hafif bir tebessümle yukarı kıvrılırken, Hanji tarafından da olayı kesin hale getirmenin rahatlığını yaşıyordu. Fakat hala kim olduğunu söylememişti ona. Beta en sonunda, "Peki kim bu omega?" diye sorduğu zaman sertçe yutkundu.

Söylese en fazla ne olabilirdi? Yoksa söylemeyip biraz daha beklemek daha mı doğru olurdu? Şu anda buna karar verebilecek kadar sabırlı hissetmiyordu kendini Eren. Derin bir nefes aldı ve, "Kaptan Levi." dedi kendine geri çekilecek fırsatı bile bırakmadan.

Hanji'nin donup kaldığını görebiliyordu.

Bir anda kaçmak istedi oradan. Burayı terk edip, ortalıktan kaybolmak. Hanji'nin gazabından kurtulmasına yarayacak her hangi bir şey.

Ama beklediği şey hiçbir zaman gelmedi.

Onun yerine betanın gözlerinin yaşardığını fark etti.

Burada yanlış bir şeyler vardı.

Saniyeler sonra boynuna sıkıca sarılan kollar nefesini keserken, Hanji'nin, "Çok sevindim." diye mırıldandığını duydu.

"H-Hanji-san?"

Beta olan onu uzun bir süre boyunca bırakmadı. En sonunda geri çekilip, alfanın nefes almasına izin verdiğinde ise gözlüğünün altından göz yaşlarını siliyordu. "Kusura bakma." dedi gülümserken. "Beklenmedik bir haberdi... Bunca yıldır onu eşleşmesi için ikna etmeye çalışıyordum, ama bunu asla kabul etmedi." Eren'e baktı uzunca. "Onun gerçek eşi sen olduğuna göre, bunu bilmek hakkın. Levi... birliğe katıldığı günden beri bastırıcı ilaçlar kullanıyor. Fakat bu ilaçlar göründükleri kadar masum değiller, Eren. Onun sağlığını olumsuz etkiliyorlar ve o... bunu umursamıyor. Omega olmaktan, alfalardan öylesine nefret ediyor ki, bir alfayla eşleşmek yerine ölmeyi tercih edeceğine eminim."

Alfanın boğazından istemsizce bir hırıltı yükselirken, Hanji geriye doğru bir adım attı. "Bunların hoşuna gitmediğini biliyorum. Üzgünüm, Eren, ama şu anda onu ikna edebilecek tek kişi sensin. Çünkü vücudu kullandığı ilaçlara bağışıklık kazandı ve yıllar boyunca ilaçlarla bastırılmış olan dönemleri giderek sıklaşıyor. Bu gidişle ayda bir sıklıkla gerçekleşeceklerinden de eminim. O inatçılığı bırakıp her şeyi kabullenmeyi başarana kadar, çoğunluğu alfalardan oluşan bu birlik içerisinde onu tek başıma koruyamam. Korusam bile, bedeni sıklıkla gerçekleşecek olan dönemleri bir süre sonra kaldıramayacak. Ben... ben ona bir şey olmasını istemiyorum."

Öğrendiklerini sindirebilmesi Eren'in yalnızca birkaç saniyesini almıştı. "Onu koruyacağım." dedi sesine yansıyan kararlılıkla. "Hanji-san, bana güvenebilirsiniz. Onu kurtaracağım."

*

Elindeki minik tepsiyi sıkıca tutarak çıktı merdivenleri. Hanji'yle arasında geçen konuşmadan sonra artık üzerindeki görevin ağırlığını hissedebiliyordu. Ne olursa olsun izin vermeyecekti omegaya bir şey olmasına. Bundan sonra olması gerektiği alfa gibi davranacak ve her şeyini omegaya adayacaktı. Aklında tek bir şüphe kırıntısı dahi kalmamıştı.

Omeganın bulunduğu odanın kapısının önüne geldiğinde durdu ve tepsiyi tek eliyle tutarak tereddüt etmeden tıklattı kapıyı. Ondan çekinmesi için hiçbir nedeni olmadığını kavrayabilmişti sonunda. Karşı taraftan gelen cevabı duyabildiğinde kapıyı açtı ve içeriye girdi. Elindekileri masanın üzerine bırakırken, gözleri bir an olsun Levi'ın üzerinden ayrılmamıştı.

Onun, kendisiyle ilgilenmediğini fark ettiğinde, tek kelime bile etmeden odadan çıkmayı planlıyordu ki, Levi'ın sesi onu durdurdu. "Otur biraz, Jaeger."

Kaşlarını çattı alfa, ama omegayı sorgulamadan sözünü dinledi ve çok da büyük olmayan masanın her iki tarafında bulunan sandalyelerden birisine yerleşti usulca. Yeşil gözleri şimdi direkt olarak mavi olanlara bakıyordu.

"Senden bir isteğim olacak," diyerek başladı sözüne Levi. Sessizliğin çok fazla uzamasına fırsat vermemişti. "geçen son bir haftayı unut."

Ne?

Cidden bunu mu istiyordu?

Hem de Eren bütün benliğini ona adamaya hazırken.

Henüz ne yaptığının farkına varamadan başını iki yana salladı sert bir hareketle. "Üzgünüm, bunu yapamam."

Duraksamadan vermiş olduğu cevabı omeganın tehlikeyle gözlerini kısmasına neden oldu. "Ve bunun sebebi..?"

"Yapamam." diyerek yineledi Eren. Yüzündeki ifade kolay kolay pes etmeyeceğini göstermekte yeterliydi. "Bana istediğiniz kadar öfkelenebilir, ya da, bilmiyorum, istediğiniz her hangi başka bir şeyi söyleyebilirsiniz. Ama lütfen bunu benden istemeyin. Çünkü yapamam."

Omega başını geriye atarak, derin bir nefes aldı sakin kalmak adına. Ardından Eren'e döndü. Sabrının son damlalarını kullanıyordu. "Söylesene, Jaeger. Benden ne istiyorsun?"

"Hiçbir şey." Sesini olabildiğinde sakin ve rahatlatıcı tutmaya çalıştı alfa. Şu an Levi'ın, onda bir art niyet aradığını biliyordu ve aksini ispatlayabilmesi ise oldukça zordu. Bunu ona nasıl anlatabilirdi, bilmiyordu. Fakat şimdilik bir şey anlatmaması daha iyi bir seçenekti. Ne olursa olsun Levi ona inanmazdı zaten. "Sizden hiçbir şey istemiyorum. Yalnızca yardımcı olmak istiyorum."

"Sana güvenmiyorum." Omega kesin bir ses tonuyla konuştu. "Hiçbir alfa karşılıksız yardım teklif etmez. Hatta, alfalar yardım bile teklif etmez. Peki seni bu kadar özel yapan ne? Kimseden, özellikle de senden, yardım istemediğimi belirttiğim halde, neden hala aynı şeyleri geveleyip duruyorsun? Oradan baktığın zaman aptal bir omega gibi mi görünüyorum?"

Haklıydı bir yerde. Eren, sözcüklerin birer birer aklından firar ettiğini hissedebiliyordu ama gözlerini Levi'ın üzerinden çekmedi. Belki anlar diye umuyordu içten içe. Belki de, konuşmasına gerek kalmazdı.

"Lütfen," omeganın, olduğundan daha fazla öfkelenmesini istemiyordu. Bu yüzden, sesi de bir fısıltıdan farksızdı. "Sadece bana bir şans verin. Tek dileğim, en azından, acılarınızı hafifletebilmek." Levi'ın itiraz etmeye yeltendiğini fark etti, fakat şimdilik buna izin veremezdi. "Beni diğer alfalardan ayıran hiçbir özelliğim olmadığını kabul ediyorum. Bana güvenmeniz için bir sebebiniz olmadığını da... ama fikrinizi bu şekilde konuşarak değiştiremem. Kendiniz görmek ve ona göre karar vermek zorundasınız. Olur da, en ufak bir konuda bile güvenilmez olduğumu düşünürseniz, o zaman peşinizi bırakacağım."

Omega, alfanın ağzından çıkan her bir kelime ile biraz daha kafasının karıştığını hissetti. Daha önce karşılaştığı hiçbir alfa gibi değildi Eren. Onlar, omeganın karşısına geçip, başka çareleri yokmuş gibi yalvarmazlardı. Emrederlerdi yalnızca. Levi'ı, sözlerini dinlemesi için zorlarlardı.

Ama Eren, burada oturmuş, tek bir şans için yalvarıyordu.

"Neden?"

Daha öncesinde sabrının sınırlarını zorlayan öfkesi tamamen yok olmak üzereydi şimdi. Alfaya bu soruyu sorarken, sesinin eski kararlılığından yoksun çıkmasını engelleyemedi. İçinde bir yerlerde belli belirsiz bir sızı duyuyordu alfayı bu halde gördüğü için. Anlayamıyordu. "Neden bunu bu kadar çok istiyorsun?"

"Bilmiyorum." Eren yalan söyledi. Fakat devamında söyledikleri pek de yalan sayılmazdı. "Tek bildiğim; bir hafta önce sizi o ormanda gördüğümden beri, acı çekiyor olmanın fikrine bile katlanamıyor oluşum."

Omega bir anlığına duraksadı. Ardından ise, "Lanet olsun." diye fısıldadı istemsizce. Bu alfayı başından savmaya çalıştıkça, daha çok kendine çekiyordu sanki. Onu reddetmek, kesin bir dille kendisinden uzak durmasını söylemek istiyor, ama vicdanı buna elvermiyordu bir türlü. Eren, belki de hayatında gördüğü en çaresiz görünen alfaydı. Bu ona garip geliyordu.

Tek eliyle gözlerinin önüne düşen saçlarını geriye atarken, düşündü. Onu geri çevirmek en mantıklı karardı belki de, ama daha şimdiden yorulmuştu omega. Eren'in, verdiği sözü tutup tutmayacağını merak ediyordu. Ona bir şans vermeye değer miydi? Alfa gerçekten ona yardım edebilir miydi?

Bütün bunların cevabını öğrenecekti.

Ne zaman kapattığından emin olmadığı gözlerini açtı ve kendisine beklentiyle bakan alfaya çevirdi bakışlarını. Levi, onun içtenliğine inanmak istiyordu. Başını salladı yavaş hareketlerle.

"Pekala, sana tek bir şans vereceğim. Bunu mahvedecek olursan, gözünün yaşına bakmam."

Tam o anda yeşil gözlerin mutlulukla parladığına ve alfanın yüzünde beliriveren büyük gülümsemeye şahit olmuş, karın bölgesindeki sıcak hareketlenmeyi görmezden gelmek zorunda kalmıştı. Alfa, bakması oldukça güzel birisiydi. En azından bunu itiraf edebilirdi kendine.

Fakat zihninde olumlu düşüncelerinden çok, korkuları hakimdi şimdi. En çok da, o güzel düşüncelerinden korkuyordu.

Daha iki gün öncesinde alfanın, kendi tenindeki soluk kokusunu almak bile onu aklını kaybettirecek kadar iyi hissettirmişti ve asıl sorun da buydu onun için. Alfayla ilgili her bir şey omegaya iyi geliyordu.

Eren'i diğerlerinden ayıran özelliği neydi?

Levi bunu öğrenebileceğini sanmıyordu.

Alfanın sonu gelmeyen teşekkür yağmurları arasında ayağa kalktı yavaşça. Masasında bekleyen çay dolu fincanı çoktan unutmuştu. Odanın, koridora çıkan kapısını açtı, dışarı çıkmak ve aynı zamanda da alfayla birlikte daha çok vakit geçirmeyi göz ardı etmek için. "Artık kahvaltıya insek iyi olur. Ayrıca, aşağıda kimseye bir şey belli etmezsen sevinirim."

Eren'in, önemli bir görev verilmiş bir asker edasıyla başını salladığını gördüğü zaman gözlerini devirdi. Hala, onun bir çocuk gibi sevinmesini sağlayacak ne yaptığını anlayamıyordu. Yalnızca bir şans vermeyi kabul etmişti işte. Neden bu kadar önemliydi?

Alfanın, arkasından takip ettiğinden emin olarak yemek salonuna indi hızlı adımlarla. İçeri girdikleri zaman onu Hanji'le birlikte oturmuş olan Erwin karşılamıştı. Onu yakın bir zamanda görmeyi planlamıyordu. O yüzden, Eren'e diğerlerinin yanına gitmesini söyledi. Alfanın yüzünde oluşan anlamsız ifadeyi görmezden gelmeyi tercih etti ve arkadaşlarının yanına ilerledi zaman kaybetmeden. Hanji'nin yanına oturdu.

Henüz bir şey söylemesine fırsat bile bırakmadan, "İyi görünüyorsun." dedi Erwin. "İlaçları bıraktığından dolayı, etrafta bile dolaşamazsın diye düşünmüştüm."

"Oh, endişelenme," Hanji göz ucuyla omegaya baktı ve sırıttı. "yan etkilerin kendini göstermesi yakındır. İnatçılığından vazgeçmeyi düşünürse durum değişebilir, tabi-ah!"

Kaburgalarına geçirilen sert dirsek, bir anda iki büklüm olmasına sebep olurken, Erwin endişeli gözlerini Levi'a çevirdi hızlıca. "Bunu neden yaptın?"

Omega omuz silkti. "Saçmalıyordu."

"Hayır, aslında doğruyu söylüyordu. Levi, inat etmeyi ne zaman bırakacaksın?"

"Hiçbir zaman. Nokta."

Kendisine doğru sertçe bakan açık mavi gözlere aldırmadan, kollarını masaya yasladı. "Neden Erenleri benim takımıma verdin?"

Erwin iç geçirdi. Konunun buraya geleceğini daha önceden tahmin etmiş gibiydi. "Çünkü, şu anda onların iyi bir çıkarabileceği tek takım seninki. Onlara iyi bir lider olabilirsin. Hem, Hanji bana, son keşifte sana yardım eden kişinin Eren olduğunu söyledi."

Acısının hafiflemesiyle, henüz doğrulmuş olan beta, ikinci bir dirsek darbesiyle yeniden başını masaya yaslamak zorunda kalırken, "Kes şunu!" diye bağırdı omegaya. "Erwin de bilmek zorundaydı."

"Tch," Levi kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Gözleri halen Erwin'in üzerindeydi. "Bu tehlikeli. Eren benim omega olduğumu biliyor."

"Yanılıyorsun. Bu senin açından daha iyi, çünkü gözünü onun üzerinde tutabilir, bu bilgiyi kimseyle paylaşmadığından emin olabilirsin. Ayrıca, Eren güvenilir bir genç. Şimdiye kadar kimseye saygısızlık ettiğini de işitmedim. Yani, başa çıkman kolay olacak."

Omega derin bir nefes verdi dışarıya. Eren'le yaptığı anlaşmadan henüz bahsetmeyi planlamıyordu. Yalnızca, Erwin'in haklı olduğunu umdu.

"Neyse ne," dedi masadan kalkarken. "Sayenizde iştahım kaçtı. Ben gidiyorum."

Diğerlerine hiçbir söz hakkı tanımadan uzaklaştı masadan. Gerçekten iştahını kaçırmıştı bu konuşma. Bu yüzden, takımının olduğu masaya ilerlerken kahvaltı tepsisini almadı.

Her zamanki yerine, baş köşedeki sandalyesine yerleşti usulca. Sürekli onlarla aynı masada oturmasını gerektirecek bir zorunluluk olmasa da, bunu kendisi istiyordu. Gençlerin arasında olmak hoşuna gidiyordu belki. Gerçi kendisi de pek yaşlı sayılmazdı.

Jean, Sasha ve Connie, takıma ilk katıldıklarında henüz on beş yaşlarındaydılar. Üçü de acemi birlikten yeni mezun olmalarına rağmen üst düzey askerlerdi. Mikasa ve Eren'den sonra tabii.

O sıralarda Levi da takım kaptanlığı yapmaya yeni başlamış sayılırdı. O üçünden başka, dört kişi daha vardı takımlarında. Ne yazık ki, diğer dördü yaptıkları bir keşif sonucu geri dönememişlerdi. Bu dönemleri pek fazla hatırlamak istemiyordu Levi. Kendi liderlik yeteneklerini sorgulamaya başlamıştı o günden sonra.

Aradan geçen beş yılın sonundaysa, iki beta ve bir alfayla tam bir takım olmayı başarmıştı. Yine de, en güçlüsü değillerdi.

Fakat şimdi, Eren, Mikasa ve Armin ile birlikte, en güçlü olabilirlerdi.

Omega, onlar hakkında pek fazla şey bilmiyordu. Özellikle de Armin hakkında. Sarışın oğlanın, özel takımda yer alabilecek kadar, hangi konuda iyi olduğunu kestiremiyordu. Normal birisi gibi görünüyordu işte. Hatta biraz korkak ve çelimsiz bir yapısı olduğunu düşünüyordu Levi.

Bu ona, hala yeni üyeleriyle doğru düzgün tanışmadığını hatırlattı ama zaten biraz geç olmuştu bunun için. Aradan geçecek olan bir iki hafta içerisinde hepsini tanıyacağı da bir gerçekti. Bu yüzden, bir seferliğine de olsa bu faslı atlayabilirdi.

Sanki kendisi orada değilmiş gibi birbirleriyle sohbet halinde olan gençleri izledi sessizce. Ardından gözleri, daha önce fark etmediği fakat tam önünde duran çay dolu fincana takıldı. Bu da nereden çıktı?

İstemsizce çatılmış kaşlarıyla, bakışlarını yukarıya kaldırdı. Eren.

Tabii ya.

Parmakları zaman kaybetmeden fincanı bulurken, kendi kendine omuz silkti. Eğer her gün böyle olacaksa, buna alışabilirdi. Belki.

*

Günün ilerleyen saatleri, omega için pek ilgi çekici geçmemişti. Her zamanki sıkıcı şeylerdi yine. Değişen bir şey yoktu.

Ta ki, akşam üstü odasına çekilirken, yerin ayağının altından çekildiğini hissedene kadar.

Düşüşü, elleri ve dizleri üzerinde son bulduğu için şanslı sayılırdı. Çünkü aksi takdirde kendini bu denli hızlı toparlayabileceğini sanmıyordu. Zeminin durmasını bekleyerek ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Fakat henüz ayaklanmasına fırsat kalmadan, bir kere daha dönmeye başladı dünya. Başına keskin bir ağrı girmişti.

Bütün çabaları sonuçsuz kaldığı zaman, sakin olmaya zorladı kendisini. Kimsenin kolay kolay geçmediği bu koridorda, hızlı bir şekilde emekleyerek ilerleyip sırtını en yakın duvara yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı sıkıca. Aniden vuran baş ağrısı daha şimdiden, onun afallamasını sağlayacak kadar güçlüydü. Sarhoş gibi hissediyordu kendini.

Dizlerini kendine çekip kollarını bacaklarına sardı. Derin nefesler alırken kafası öne eğikti. Bu muydu yani? Hanji'nin bahsettiği yan etkiler? Levi, onun abartmalarından yola çıkarak daha kötü şeyler beklemişti. Bununla, biraz dinlenip başa çıkabileceğinden ise emindi.

Fakat önce odasına ulaşması gerekiyordu.

Yeterince toparlandığına emin olduktan sonra yavaş bir hareketle kaldırdı başını. Şimdilik her şey normale dönmüş gibi görünüyordu. Tek elini yere yaslayıp, güç alarak ayaklanmayı başardı bu sefer. Etrafındaki dünya yeniden dönmeye başlamadan önce odasına gidebilmesi için kısa bir vakti olduğunu biliyordu. Riske girerek hızlı adımlarla ilerlemeye başladı.

Yalnızca birkaç saniye sonrasında odasının kapısı görüş alanına girmişti. Biraz daha arttırdı hızını. Hanji'nin, kendi odasının hemen çaprazındaki kapısının açılmasını umursamadan geçip gidecekti ama zemin bir kere daha çekiliyordu ayaklarının ardından. Görüşü bulanıklaşıyordu. Duvara tutunmak istedi ayakta kalabilmek için, başaramadı.

O, ikinci bir kez yerle buluşmayı beklerken, kolunu sıkıca kavrayan güçlü bir el bunun gerçekleşmesine engel olmuştu.

Titrek bir nefes verdi dışarıya, sımsıkı kapanan gözlerini açmaya korkarken. Onu tutan kişi her kimse, hemen teşekkür edip oyalanmadan odasına girmeliydi. Planını uygulamak için ağzına açtı ama nerede duyarsa duysun tanıyacağı bir ses ondan önce davranmıştı. "İyi misiniz?"

İçinden sessiz bir küfür etti, gözlerini açmaya kendini zorlamadan önce. Bulanıklaşan görüşü hala düzelmemişti, yine de Eren'in endişeyle bakan yeşil gözlerini görebiliyordu. Başını salladı yavaş ve dikkatli bir hareketle. Ardından, doğrularak kolunu alfadan kurtardı. "İyiyim."

Gereğinden fazla yakınındaydı Eren ve ona bu kadar yakın olmak, alfanın kokusunu daha net bir şekilde almasına neden oluyordu. Tatlı koku yüzünden burnu gıdıklanırken yeniden başının döndüğünü hissetti Levi. Uzaklaşmalıydı.

"Emin misiniz?" dediğini duydu gencin. O da, omeganın suratındaki afallamış ifadeyi fark etmiş gibi görünüyordu. Levi kolunu çekmiş olmasına rağmen, eli hala olduğu yerde, tetikte duruyordu.

"Evet." Omega bir kere daha başını salladı. Her hareketi baş ağrısının şiddetlenmesine neden oluyordu. Ayrıca, alfanın, bu kadar yakınında durmasından huzursuzlanmaya başlamıştı. Hem bedensel, hem de zihinsel olarak.

Ondan biraz olsun uzaklaşabilmek için, bir adım attı ileriye doğru. Zaten kapıyla arasında yalnızca birkaç adım kalmıştı artık. Bunu kendisi halledebilirdi. Eren'e döndü ilerlemeden önce. "Geri dönebilirsin. Ben yemeğe katılmayacağım."

Tek eliyle duvardan destek alarak, alfanın vereceği her hangi bir cevabı bile beklemeden zorlukla vardı kapının önüne. Kendini odanın içerisine attı ve kapıyı sertçe çarptı arkasından. Eren'in kafası karışmış bir halde arkasından baka kaldığını tahmin edebiliyordu.

Yatağına oturdu dikkatlice. Elleriyle yüzünü kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Midesi de bulanmaya başlamıştı geçen birkaç saniye içerisinde. İyice dinlenmesi gerekiyordu. Ardından bir şeyi kalmayacaktı.

Yumuşak yatağına uzandı usulca. Alfanın dışarıdaki varlığını halen net bir şekilde hissedebiliyordu. O neden buradaydı ki zaten? Neden her zaman karşısına çıkmak zorundaydı?

Derin bir nefes aldı bunun nedenini fazla düşünmemeye çalışırken. Alfaya çoktan izin vermişti. Şimdi, yalnızca yapacağı bir hatayı beklemek zorundaydı. Çok zor olmamalıydı bu. Ne de olsa, Eren bir alfaydı ve bir omegaya karşı olması, doğal olarak, onu hata yapmaya itecekti. 

Evet. Bu kaçınılmazdı.

Fakat yine de, Eren hata yapana kadar, neler olacağını merak ediyordu omega. Başına bir bela mı almıştı? Yoksa alfa sandığından daha mı iyi çıkacaktı? Bilmek istiyordu. Henüz yeni almış olduğu, Eren'den nefret etmeme kararının doğruluğundan emin olmalıydı.

Düşünceleri arasında iyice şiddetlenen mide bulantısı, onun hızla ve dönmeye devam eden başına rağmen ayaklanmasını sağlamış, kendini banyoya atmasına neden olmuştu aniden. Midesindeki her şeyi çıkartırken buldu kendini. Oysaki, gün içerinde tek bir şey bile yememişti. Boğazının yandığını hissetti.

En sonunda kafasını kaldırabildiği zaman, hala odasının dışındaki, güçlü kokusunda buram buram endişe barındıran alfayı hissedebiliyordu. Omegasının ona geri dönmek için delirdiğini fark etti. Hatta neredeyse dönemde olduğu zamanki gibi güçlüydü alfaya gitme arzusu. Eğer son anda kendine gelememiş olsaydı, büyük ihtimalle kendini çoktan kapının önünde, Eren'le birlikte bulmuştu. 

İçgüdülerini bastırmaya çalıştı umutsuzca. Peki bunu yapmak neden ona bu kadar zor geliyordu? Kendini yerinde kalmaya zorladığı her saniye delirecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Onun kokusunu bir kez daha, daha yakından almak istiyordu. Sadece aralarındaki engeli kaldırmak ve alfanın içeri girmesine izin verme arzusu duyuyordu. Her şey aniden gelişmişti.

Başa çıkması çok zordu. Nefesleri hızlanıyor, kısık hırıltılar eşliğinde havaya karışıyordu. Her hangi bir alfanın varlığına ihtiyaç duyacağı döneminde değildi. Bunun anlamı ise...

Hanji'nin bahsetmiş olduğu yan etkilerin, asıl şimdi başlıyor olmasıydı.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu sitede beklediğimden daha fazla okuma aldım, hatta hiç alacağımı düşünmediğim yorumlar bile aldım. O KADAR MESUDUM Kİ ANLATAMAM. ÇOK TEŞEKKÜR EDERİM OKUYAN, KUDOS VEREN VE YORUM YAPAN HERKESE <3

Beyni, gerçekleşenlere henüz ayak uyduramamış ve bütün düşünceleri bir karmaşa halindeyken, odasının kapısının sertçe açılıp kapandığını duyar gibi oldu. Kimin içeriye izin almadan girdiğini görmek için dışarı çıkması gerekmiyordu. Omegasının ulaşmak için kıvrandığı o baş döndürücü koku kendisine giderek yaklaşırken, itiraz edip onu dışarı yollayacak gücü de bulamadı kendinde. Bekledi. Odasıyla banyoyu ayıran o kapının açılmasını ve alfanın içeriye girmesini.

Bekleyişi çok uzun sürmemişti.

Yalnızca birkaç saniye sonra, Eren tam olarak ona bakıyordu endişe barındıran gözleriyle. Levi oturduğu yerden henüz doğrulamamıştı. Kendini, olduğundan daha da küçük hissediyordu ona bu şekilde, kafasını geriye atıp da bakmak zorunda kalırken. Küçüktü, savunmasızdı ve her an kontrolünü kaybedebilecek kadar dengesizdi bedeni üzerindeki hakimiyeti.

Alfa tek bir şey bile söylemeden omeganın önünde diz çöktü. Nefesleri hızlı ve düzensiz olan Levi'ın aksine, o oldukça sakin görünüyordu. Bir elini ileriye doğru uzattı diğerinin geri çekileceğinden korkarak, fakat Levi'ın aklı geri çekilmeyi düşünemeyecek kadar bulanıktı. Şu anda ne yapması gerektiği hakkında bile en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Hareketlerini ikinci kez düşünemeden alfanın uzattığı elini sıkıca tuttu. Teninin alev alev yanıyor oluşunu umursayamadı. Sadece bu durumdan kurtulmak, ya da en azından biraz olsun sakinleşmek istiyordu. Alfaya güvenecekti.

En azından şimdilik.

Yüzündeki, anlayış dolu minik gülümseme ile, Eren biraz daha yaklaştı omegaya. Avucunun içindeki eli, ona güven vermek adına hafifçe sıktı. Ardından, aralarındaki göz kontağını bir an olsun bozmadan diğer eline uzandı nazik bir hareketle. Bedenleri arasında, Levi'ın rahatsız olmasına sebep olmadan, bırakabileceği en kısa mesafeyi bıraktıktan sonra ise, omeganın bir elini havaya kaldırdı ve boynuna götürdü. Buz kesmiş tenini, kendi sıcak tenine sürttü yavaşça. Bu hareket, omeganın titrek bir nefes almasına neden olmuştu.

Kokusunun, onun tenine iyice sindiğinden emin olana kadar bırakmadı avucunun içindeki eli. Levi'ın, kendine geldikten sonra bunun için sinirleneceğini daha şimdiden tahmin edebiliyordu, fakat koridora kadar gelen ihtiyaç dolu kokuyu aldıktan sonra ne yapabilirdi ki başka? Sadece elinden geldiğince onun ihtiyacını karşılamaya çalışıyordu. Böyle bir durumda sakinliğini hala koruyabiliyor olması ise, kendisi için bile şaşırtıcı bir durumdu. Boynundaki eli indirdi ve diğerini kaldırdı aynı şeyi tekrarlamak üzere.

Tüm bunlar gerçekleşirken Levi yalnızca olduğu yerde durmuş, Eren'i izlemişti sesini çıkarmadan. Buna izin vermemeliydi aslında, ama içten içe daha fazlasını istiyordu. Alfanın kokusu, bedenini tamamen sarsın, dışarıdaki diğer herkese omeganın kime ait olduğunu göstersin istiyordu. Yine de, arzularını, alfa onu tamamen bırakana kadar, bir şekilde içeride tutmayı başardı.

Eren'in geri çekilmeye yeltendiğini fark ettiğinde ise, henüz ikinci kez düşünmeye fırsat bulamadan bileğinden yakaladı alfayı. "Gitme."

Sesi, bulundukları küçük ortamda yankı etkisi yaratmış, alfa duraksamıştı.

Bir dakika.

Bunu söylememesi gerekiyordu.

Kendinden bağımsız hareket eden beynine, içinden sayısız hakaretler yağdırırken, önündeki gence kafasını kaldırıp bakacak cesareti kendinde bulması olanaksız gibiydi o anda. Elini hızlıca kendine çekti. "Git."

Bekledi, ama önündeki beden yakın zamanda ayağa kalkacakmış gibi durmuyordu. Kaşlarını çatarak, tereddütlü bir hareketle göz ucuyla alfaya baktı. Eren, arkasındaki duvara yaslanmıştı tek bir kelime bile etmeden.

Alfanın, son söylediği şeyi görmezden gelmesi hoşuna gitmese de, yanında kalması ona daha sonrasında asla itiraf etmeyeceği tarifsiz bir huzur hissi bahşetmişti. Bu yüzden, normalde yapacağı gibi ona karşı çıkacak bir şey söylemedi. Yalnızca başını eğerek, hala karıncalanmakta olan tenine çevirdi bakışlarını. Alfa onu işaretlemişti.

Eren onu işaretlemişti.

Bu iyi değildi.

Hiç değildi.

Kalbi ise göğüs kafesinden çıkmaya çalışıyormuş gibi sertçe çarpıyordu.

Kolunu havaya kaldırırken, bozulan kalp ritmini görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Neden oluyordu ki şimdi bu? Ayrıca, neden bu kadar iyi hissettiriyordu?

Henüz yüzüne yaklaştırmamış olmasına rağmen alfanın kokusunu buram buram alabildiği teniyle, bir süre daha bakıştı anlamsız saniyeler içerisinde. Omegasının, kokuyu daha yakından alabilmek için ölüp bittiğini hissedebiliyordu. Titrek ve yavaş bir şekilde, alfanın bakışlarını da üzerinde hissederek, bileğini burnuna dayadı. Derin bir nefes çekti içine.

Huzur.

Tıpkı iki gün önceki gibi zihnindeki bütün seslerin teker teker sustuğuna şahit olurken hissedebildiği tek şey buydu. Saf huzur.

İçine aşılanan güven duygusu tüm bedenine yayıldı yalnızca saniyeler içerisinde. Bu iki gün öncesinden daha farklıydı. Daha güçlüydü. Vazgeçmeyi daha zor hale getiriyordu.

Sonsuza kadar orada öylece durmak ve bu huzurun içinde yaşamak istiyordu. Fiziksel olarak alfayla hiçbir şekilde temas etmiyor olsa da, hemen yanı başında gibiydi sanki. Fazlasıyla yakın hissediyor, biraz olsun rahatsızlık duymuyordu. Garipti. Garipti ama alışmıştı bile. Hatta gerçeğinin de hemen burada, yakınında olduğu fikri bunu küçük görmesine sebep oluyordu.

Gerçeğine dokunabilirdi. Kokuyu direkt olarak kaynağından alabilir, alfanın gerçekten yanında olduğunu hissedebilirdi. Bunu yapması için uzanması bile yeterliydi. Onun da buna izin vereceğini biliyordu. Karşı koyulamaz derecede güzel bir fikirdi.

Ne zaman kapattığını bilmediği gözlerini açtı yavaşça. Kontrolsüzce aldığı hızlı nefesler normale dönmeye başlamıştı. Vücudunun cayır cayır yandığını hissedebiliyordu, ama bu ona rahatsızlık vermekten çok, iyi hissettiriyordu. Zihni ise artık hiç olmadığı kadar sakindi ve tek düşünebildiği alfaydı.

Normalde olduğundan daha parlak bir mavi ile parlamaya başlamış olan gözleri direkt olarak Eren'in üzerinde sabitlendi. Alfa onun bulunduğu durumu fark ettiğinde boğazından yükselen hırıltıyı durduracak fırsatı bulamamıştı. Omegayla aynı şekilde bakışlarına karşılık verdi.

İkisinin de birbirlerine duydukları istek, yalnızca saniyeler içinde, aralarındaki havada neredeyse somut bir hal alırken Levi hareketlenen ilk kişi olmuş, bedenleri arasında kalan kısa mesafeyi tek bir hareketle kapatmıştı hızlıca. Eren ise tepki verebilmekten çok uzak, yalnızca omeganın yaklaşmasını ve bacakları bedeninin her iki yanında kalacak şekilde kucağına yerleşmesini izledi. Parlaklığı her geçen saniyede biraz daha artan mavi gözler bir an olsun alfanınkilerden ayrılmamıştı. Bir kere daha hırıldadı alfa, omeganın parmaklarını boynunda hissettiği zaman.

Ciğerleri sadece Levi'ın arzu dolu feromonları ile doluydu.

Karşılık vermek istiyordu.

Omeganın arzularını yerine getirmek istiyordu.

Bu yüzden, Levi elleriyle omuzlarını sabitleyerek, yüzünü boynuna gömdüğünde, kendi elleri omeganın bacaklarını buldu hızlı bir refleksle. Derin, tehditkar bir hırıltı göğsünden yükselmeye devam ederken, sesten hiç etkilenmeyen omegaya daha fazla yer açabilmek için başını geriye yasladı. Elleri de yukarıya doğru ilerleyerek yolunu bulmuş, kalçasının tam üzerinde durmuştu sıkı bir şekilde. Eren koku bezinin tam üzerindeki hassas tene bastırılan dudakları hissetti.

Eğer normal alfalar gibi olsaydı, tam o anda, orada omegaya sahip olmak çok da zor olmazdı onun için. Haksız da çıkmazdı. Fakat bunu yapmak aklının ucundan bile geçmedi. Odaklandığı tek şey Levi'dı. Sadece Levi.

Omega, alfanın baş döndürücü kokusunun en yoğun olduğu boynundan yukarıya doğru çıkmaya başladı ara sıra altındaki esmer tene bastırdığı dudaklarıyla. Bedeninin bu kadar sıcak hissetmesiyle başa çıkamıyordu. Normale dönmeliydi ve bunu bildiği tek yöntemle yapacaktı.

Kalçasını hareket ettirerek kumaşla kaplı olan ereksiyonlarının birbirine sürtmesini sağladı.

Omeganın ani ve beklenmedik hareketinden dolayı nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti alfa. İstemsizce, kalçasında durmakta olan elleriyle onu daha da yakına çekti. Levi da ona karşı çıkmamıştı. Parmakları Eren'in saçlarına dolanırken yalnızca onaylayıcı bir inilti çıkardı.

Belli belirsiz öpücükleri alfanın çenesinden yukarı tırmanmaya devam ederken, Eren arkasındaki duvara yaslamış olduğu başını yeniden indirdi omeganın yüzüne daha iyi bakabilmek için. Kapalı duran parlak mavi gözler, alfanın hareket ettiğini fark edince hafifçe aralanmıştı. Şehvetle büyümüş olan göz bebekleri sayesinde irisleri sadece ince bir çizgi olarak görülüyor ve puslu bakışları direkt olarak alfanınkiler ile buluşuyordu. Başlı başına bu görüntü bile alfayı delirtmek için yeterli sayılırdı.

Levi tamamen doğrularak Eren ile aynı göz hizasına geldiğinde, alfanın dışarı verdiği her sıcak, derin nefes yüzüne çarpacak duruma gelinceye kadar yakınlaştı. Kalçasını bir kere daha hareket ettirdi ve Eren'in yüzünde oluşan eşsiz ifadeyi izledi sessizce. Alfanın kendini tamamen ona bırakması hoşuna gitmişti. Hem de fazlasıyla.

Ayrıca, alfanın altın rengiyle parlayan gözleri her defasında onu biraz daha ileri itiyordu. Çok güzellerdi.

Farkında olmaksızın, biraz daha yakınlaştı Eren'e. Bir elini çenesine doğru kaydırdı ve baş parmağını alfanın hafif aralık duran dudaklarının üzerinde gezdirdi yavaşça. Alfanın, üzerindeki sıkı tutuşunu hissetmek ona güven veriyordu, fakat yetersizdi. Daha fazlasını istiyordu Levi. Doyumsuzdu. Sabrının tükendiğini hissederek öne eğildi ve dudaklarını Eren'inkiler ile buluşturdu.

Herhangi bir ilk öpücükten beklenildiği gibi, yavaş ve duygu dolu değildi bu. Daha çok, tutkuluydu. Şehvetliydi. Öyle ki, yalnızca öpücüğün uyandırdığı duygularla bile baş edemeyerek alfanın ağzına doğru inledi omega. Dilini sabırsızlıkla alfanın aralık olan dudaklarının arasından ileriye kaydırırken, parmakları, bir şeye tutunma ihtiyacı ile Eren'in topuz yapılmış olan saçlarına karıştı. Çok fazlaydı bu. Çok iyiydi. Doğru hissettiriyordu.

Olması gereken buydu.

Alfa ise omeganın ritmine uymakta zorlanıyordu biraz. Onu mutlu edebildiği için memnundu elbet, ama bu kontrolden çıkıyordu. İpleri kendi eline almalı, bir alfayla karşı karşıya olduğunu ona göstermeliydi.

Fakat bir terslik vardı.

Bekle...

Eren gözlerini dehşetle sonuna kadar açarken tüm gücüyle Levi'dan ayrılmaya zorladı kendisini. Omeganın omuzlarını kavradı ve onu da kendinden olabildiğince uzaklaştırdı zaman kaybetmeden. Levi'ın ayrılıklarından dolayı yükselen memnuniyetsizlik dolu sızlanışını duymamazlıktan gelmeyi tercih etti aniden bastıran suçluluk duygusuyla.

"Levi?" dedi onu hafifçe sarsarak. Kendisine gelmesini sağlamalıydı. Yanlıştı bu. Tamamen yanlıştı. İçgüdüleri tarafından manipüle edilmeye bu kadar uygunken omegayı işaretlememeliydi. Nasıl da düşünememişti bunu? Tam bir aptaldı.

Levi kendine geldiği zaman ondan nefret edecekti.

Fakat şu anlık mavi gözlerin parlaklığı biraz olsun değişmiş görünmüyordu. Bu yüzden yeniden denedi Eren. Bu sefer daha şiddetli sarstı omegayı. "Kaptan Levi, kendinize gelmeniz gerek."

Boşluğa konuşuyordu.

Levi ellerinden biriyle alfanın yüzünü yeniden avucunun içine alırken, diğeri hızlı bir şekilde daha aşağıdaki bölgelere inmiş, Eren'in erekte olmuş erkekliğini kavramıştı sertçe. Yeniden yakınlaşmaya çalışıyordu. Fısıldadı. "Seni istiyorum."

Alfa derin bir nefes almak zorunda kaldı, sakinliğini koruyabilmek adına.

Levi kesinlikle ondan tiksinecekti.

Kendini zorlayarak, omeganın daha ileri gitmesini engellemek amacıyla, onu kucağından itti ve ayağa kalktı hızla. Burayı acilen terk etmeliydi fakat Levi'ın şu anda takip etmekte tereddüt bile etmeyeceği de bir gerçekti ne yazık ki. Ne yapması gerektiğini düşünürken, reddedildiği için kırgın görünen omegadan ayırmadı gözlerini. Büyük ihtimalle alfanın onu neden istemediğini merak ediyordu.

Ama Eren onu istiyordu.

Hem de çok.

Fakat şu an, isteklerini göz ardı etmek zorundaydı. Gözlerinde gizleyemediği sempati ile baktı hala yerde duran omegaya. Ne yapması gerektiği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Bildiği tek şey ona dokunmaması gerektiğiydi. Dokunursa her şey biterdi.

Bu yüzden omegayı olduğu yerde kendi haline bırakarak küçük banyodan çıktı ve odaya geçti. Levi'in kapının diğer tarafında hareketlendiğini duyabiliyordu. "Orada kal." dedi otoriter bir ses tonu kullanmaya çalışarak. Omeganın onu dinlemesini umuyordu. Düşünmeye ihtiyacı vardı çünkü. Ya da en azından Levi'ın orada kendi başına aklını başına toplayıp toplayamayacağı öğrenmek istiyordu.

O zamana kadar da çıkmasına izin vermeyecekti.

Kapının arkasından gelen seslerin aniden kesilmesi ve düşünceleri arasında alnına düşen birkaç tutam saçı geriye yatırırken arkasından kapattığı kapıya yaslanarak yere çöktü yavaş hareketlerle. Levi kendine gelip de ondan nefret etmeye başlayana kadar yanında duracaktı. En azından bunu eline yüzüne bulaştırmadan yapabilirdi.

Ya da...

Yapabilir miydi?

Yapmak zorundaydı.

Kapının öbür tarafında birkaç minik hareketlilik duymuş, ardından ise tahta kapının hafifçe sarsılmasına neden olacak bir darbe hissetmişti. Dizlerini kendine çekerek kollarını etrafına sardı. Kapının arkasından ne olduğunu bilmek istiyordu. Ya da Levi'ın ihtiyaç dolu kokusu hala ciğerlerini doldururken ne kadar süre boyunca burada durmak zorunda kalacağını.

Aynı anda alfasını ve kapının ardındaki omegayı kontrol etmek çok zordu.

Başını kapıya yaslayıp gözlerini kapatarak, sakinleşmeye çalıştı. İtiraf etmeliydi ki, kendisinin de şu anda Levi'dan bir farkı yoktu. Kendi feromonlarının omegaya bir karşılık olarak salındığını, giderek boğuklaşan hava sayesinde hissedebiliyordu. Ayrıca gözlerinin de altın sarısı bir renkte parladığından oldukça emindi.

*

Kendini sakinleştirme çalışmaları sırasında aradan geçen uzun dakikalar boyunca kapının karşı tarafından tek bir ses bile gelmemişti. Garipti. Kaşlarını çattı Eren. Yüzünü hafifçe tahta yüzeye çevirerek çok yüksek olmayan bir sesle seslendi. "Kaptan?"

"Evet?"

Karşı tarafta, aşırı normal bir ses ona yanıt verdiği zaman rahatladığını hissederken, hafif bir şekilde gülümsedi alfa. Artık omegadan yayılan feromonların, devam etse de, azaldığını hissedebiliyordu. "İyi misiniz?"

Derin bir iç çekme ve ardından alay dolu bir ses duydu.

"Harikayım."

Minik gülümsemesi daha da genişledi. Üzerinden ağır bir yük kalkmış gibiydi.

"Jaeger, çıkar beni buradan."

Öncekilerden bir tık daha sert bir tınıya sahip olan sesle birlikte neredeyse zıplayarak ayağa kalkıp, kapıyı açtı acele hareketlerle. Levi hala yerde, tıpkı kendisinin az önceki pozisyonu gibi, sırtı kapıya yaslanacak şekilde oturuyordu. Kapı açıldığında ağır bir şekilde ayağa kalktı ve alfanın yanından geçerek odasına geçti hızla. Başını kaldırıp, alfaya bir kez olsun bakmadı.

Eren bunun nedenini az çok tahmin edebiliyordu. Bu yüzden onun için en iyisi şimdi çıkıp gitmekti belki de.

Omegaya baktı son bir kez. Levi'ın bir daha onu yanında istemeyeceğini biliyordu. "İzninizle." diye mırıldandı belli belirsiz. En azından Levi'ın iyi olduğundan emin olarak ve kendisine yöneltilecek olan nefret söylemlerine maruz kalmadan gidecekti. Çıkmak üzere arkasını döndü.

"Jaeger, bekle bir dakika."

Eren kaşlarını çattı istemsizce. Bakışlarını yeniden omegaya çevirdi ve hiçbir şey söylemeden olduğu yerde dikildi. Niye durdurmuştu onu? Kızmak, bağırmak için mi? Yoksa sadece onu bir daha yanında istemediğini mi söyleyecekti?

İki türlüsü de fark etmezdi gerçi. Alfanın kalbi her şekilde kırılacak gibi görünüyordu.

O orada öylece dururken, Levi yavaş hareketlerle yatağına oturmuş, tek eliyle şakağını ovuşturduktan sonra alfaya yönelmişti bakışlarını. Gözleri öfke, ya da olumsuz her hangi bir şey barındırmıyordu görebildiği üzere. Fakat omeganın yüzündeki ifadeyi de anlamlandıramıyordu bir türlü.

"Dinle," dedi Levi. Ses tonu da ne hissettiğiyle ilgili bir ipucu barındırmıyordu. Alfa gerildiğini hissetti. "sana tek bir şans verdiğimi biliyorum ve bu, şansını kaybetmen için oldukça yeterli bir neden."

Eren onu başıyla onu onayladı ve geleceğini çok önceden tahmin ettiği sözlere karşılık bir şey söylemedi. Levi sözlerine devam ederken, bakışlarını yere eğdi yalnızca.

"Fakat, bu durumda sadece senin hatalı olduğunu söylemem yanlış olur. Sonuç olarak soğukkanlılığımı kaybederek sana izin veren bendim. Ayrıca..."

Omeganın derin bir nefes almak için duraksamasıyla, çatılı duran kaşları sanki mümkünmüş gibi biraz daha çatılırken, gözlerinin kocaman açılmasına engel olamadan yeniden başını kaldırdı. Doğru mu duyuyordu?

"...yardımına ihtiyacım olduğunu artık inkar edemem."

Hayır, hayır. Kesinlikle yanlış duyuyor olmalıydı.

Fakat doğruydu işte.

Levi hala ondan nefret etmiyordu.

Birden beliren pişkin gülümsemesini gizleyebilmek amacıyla dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı sertçe ve başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Teşekkürler."

Kendini tutmasına karşın sevinci belli olmuş olacak ki, omega gözlerini devirdi başını iki yana sallarken. "Teşekkür edecek bir şey yok. Sadece, bir daha böyle bir şey olur da, yine saçmalamaya başlarsam, bırak beni ve git."

Aslında, gitmese de şikayetçi olmazdı omega bu durumdan.

Ama bunu ona söylemesinin imkanı yoktu.

Bu yüzden, alfa onu bir kere daha başıyla onaylayıp, "Emredersiniz." dediğinde sesini çıkarmadı. Yalnız kalmak istiyordu biraz. Tamamıyla bulanık olan zihni şimdi daha iyi işlev görse de, hala kendine gelebilmiş değildi tam olarak. "Artık gidebilirsin." dedi neredeyse mırıltıya benzer bir sesle. Şanslıydı ki, Eren onu ikiletmeden selamını verip odadan ayrılmıştı.

Kapı alfanın ardından kapandığı anda, kendini sırt üstü bir şekilde yatağına attı Levi. Gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Odası tamamen alfa gibi kokuyordu.

Az önce ilk öpücüğünü verdiği alfa.

Bunca yıldır koruduğu ve hayatında bir kez olsun kaybedeceğini düşünmediği ilk öpücük.

Boğazından sıkıntı dolu bir sızlanış yükselirken elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. Şimdi bunu düşünmenin sırası değildi. Daha fazlasını isteyen bedenini görmezden gelmeye çalışırken, bu yalnızca yangını körüklemek oluyordu onun için.

Fakat üzerinden uzun dakikalar geçmesine rağmen, her saniyesini net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu.

Alfanın, bedeni üzerindeki güven veren tutuşunu, dudaklarının yumuşaklığını, kendisininkiyle eşit derecede bir istek barındıran altın rengi gözlerini ve omegasına karşılık veren feromonlarını.

Hepsini bütün detaylarıyla hatırlıyordu.

Fakat tüm bunlara rağmen kızgın değildi ona. Henüz bu duruma gelmeden birkaç dakika öncesinde kendi kendine, en küçük hatada ondan kurtulacağını söylemesine rağmen bunu yapamıyordu.

Çünkü Eren onu işaretlemekle doğru olanı yapmış, aniden gelişen her şey yüzünden kafası karışık ve korkmuş olan omegayı elindeki en zararsız yolla sakinleştirmişti. Geriye kalan diğer bütün olaylar ise Levi'ın hatasından başka bir şey değildi. Kontrolünü kaybetmemesi gerekirdi.

Yine de, pişman olduğunu söyleyemezdi tabii.

Mantıklı düşünmeyi başarabilen tarafı hala her şeyi inkar etmek istese de, artık alfayla ilgili görmezden gelemeyeceği şeyler vardı.

Kısa bir süreliğine de olsa, ait olma duygusunu tatma fırsatı bulmuştu mesela. Eren'le birlikteyken, bu dünyanın en doğru hissiymiş gibi geliyordu. Peki, başka bir alfa olsa bu şekilde hissedebilir miydi?

Kesinlikle hayır.

Bundan yüzde yüz emindi.

Ayrıca şimdiye kadar hiçbir alfanın kokusu da Eren'inki kadar muazzam ve baştan çıkarıcı gelmemişti ona. Bedeni bir kez olsun, ilaçlarını almadığı zamanlarda bile, alfaların o rahatsız edici kokularına ya da feromonlarına karşılık vermemişti. Şimdi ise, nasıl oluyordu da tüm benliğinin Eren'i istemesine karşı koyamıyordu? Sevimsiz olması gereken o koku, nasıl omegasını bu denli delirtebiliyor ya da zihnini sakinleştirebilmek için gerekli olan tek şey olabiliyordu?

Düşündü Levi ama bir türlü cevap bulamadı sorularına. Belki de, Hanji'ye danışmalıydı?

Hayır, bunu yaparsa, hiç şüphesiz, sonsuza kadar onun alay konusu olurdu.

Aslında betanın ne tepki vereceğini öngörmek oldukça güçtü. Denemeye değerdi bu yüzden.

Yattığı yerden doğruldu ve iç geçirdi sıkıntıyla. Fazla düşünmekten, başındaki ağrı şiddetlenmişti. Ayağa kalktığı anda ise baş dönmesinin geri döneceğini hissedebiliyordu. Fakat artık böyle durumlarda nasıl sakinleşebileceğini de biliyordu. 

Kolunu kaldırdı yavaşça ve tereddüt bile etmeden alfanın kokusunu derin bir şekilde içine çekti. Uyuşturucu gibi bir şeydi bu. Levi ise çoktan bağımlısı olmuştu.

Daha fazlasını istiyordu, ama bu sefer alamayacağının bilincindeydi. Bu yüzden, tamamen rahatladığını hissettiğinde yüzünden uzaklaştırdı alfa kokan tenini. Gözlerini bileğine sabitledi ve sessiz geçen saniyelerin sonunda ani bir kararlar kendi boynuna sürttü nazikçe. Bu kokunun, üzerinden günlerce silinmeyeceğini bilmek iyi hissetmesini sağlıyordu.

Herkes ona bulaşmamaları gerektiğini bilecekti bundan sonra. Aklı yerinde olan hiçbir alfa, alfası tarafından işaretlenmiş bir omegaya yaklaşmazdı.

Bu düşüncenin cazipliği ile, biraz daha yaydı kokuyu boynuna. Eren'in kokusu bedeninin her bir tarafını sarsın istiyordu. Ondan başka kimseyi yakınında istemiyordu.

Umurunda değildi artık.

Sonsuza kadar bu şekilde kalabilirdi.

İçini anlamsız bir rahatlık kaplarken dudaklarının minik bir tebessüme dönüştüğünü hissetti.

Ta ki, kapısı tıklatılana kadar.

Ani bir refleksle kolunu indirdi ve kapıya dikti kısık gözlerini. Özel vaktini bölen kişinin bu sefer Hanji olduğunu biliyordu. Neden gelmişti?

Henüz bir yanıt vermesine fırsat kalmadan kapı açıldı ve haddinden fazla neşeli bir beta giriş yaptı odaya. Fakat birkaç saniyenin ardından duraksayarak havayı kokladı. Kaşları çatılmıştı. "Şey gibi kokuyor... Eren?"

Pekâlâ, belki de sandığı kadar umursamaz değildi. Buna hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı. Hanji'nin yaptıkları anlaşmadan haberi bile yoktu henüz. Yine de yavaşça başını salladı onaylamak için.

Yanıtıyla birlikte Hanji'nin yüzünde belli belirsiz bir gülümseme görür gibi olmuş, fakat betanın harekete geçmesi yüzünden tam olarak anlayamamıştı. Bu yüzden onun hızlı adımlarla yaklaşıp yanına oturmasını izledi yalnızca. 

Beta onun yanına yerleştiği anda kahverengi gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocaman açıldı.

"TAMAMEN ONU GİBİ KOKUYORSUN! DOĞRUYU SÖYLE BANA, EREN SANA BİR ŞEY Mİ YAPTI? DÖNEMDE MİSİN? NE OLDU? EĞER BİR ŞEY YAPTIYSA ONU KENDİ ELLERİMLE ÖLDÜRECEĞİM! İYİ MİSİN?"

Omega gözlerini devirdi betanın aşırı yüksek ses tonu ve ardı arkası kesilmeyen soruları yüzünden. "Hiçbir şey olmadı." dedi onun aşırı tepkisine tamamen zıt düşen sakinliği ile. Şu anda onun bu aşırı enerjik halini kaldırabilecekmiş gibi hissetmiyordu. "Yalnızca şu 'çok bahsettiğin' yan etkiler başladı. Tıpkı dönemde olduğum zamanlar gibi ama bu sefer bedenimi değil, omegamı kontrol altına alamıyorum."

"Peki, Eren?"

"Yalnızca bana yardım etti."

Aslında bu soruları neden cevaplamak zorundaymış gibi hissettiğini bilmiyordu omega. Hanji yüzünden miydi? Belki de betanın, üzerinde tahmin ettiğinden fazla bir otoritesi vardı. Ya da sadece yılların alışkanlığıydı. Kestiremiyordu. 

Genel olarak Hanji'den bir şey saklamak zor bir şeydi zaten.

Hanji gözlerini kıstı hafifçe. Omegaya hala şüpheli gözlerle bakıyordu. "Seni işaretledi demek, hmm... peki bunu sen mi istedin?"

Betaya hızlıca bu durumdan duyduğu rahatsızlığını belli eden bir bakış atsa da birkaç saniye sonra yanıtladı kendisine yöneltilen soruyu. "Sakinleşmeye ihtiyacım vardı, evet."

Hanji'nin bakışlarındaki şüphe aniden yok olurken, Levi bu sefer onun sırıttığına bizzat şahit olmuştu.

Ne yani? Komik miydi bu?

"Kes sırıtmayı." diye mırıldandı sert bir tonla. "Bu komik değil."

"Kesinlikle komik değil, haklısın."

Betanın sinir bozucu gülümsemesi belirdiği gibi kaybolurken, oluşan garip sessizliğin içerisinde boğazını temizledi ve hiçbir şey söylemedi uzun bir süre boyunca. Levi ise eline geçen sessizlikte, hızlıca önemli bir karar almaya çalıştı. Hanji'ye bu konuda güvenebilir miydi pek emin değildi açıkçası fakat beta bunu sonradan öğrenecek olursa daha büyük bir tepki alacağını biliyordu. Ayrıca nedensiz bir şekilde bunu onunla paylaşma ihtiyacı da hissediyordu. Bu yüzden ona konuyu değiştirme fırsatı bırakmadan kararını vererek bir çırpıda konuştu. 

"Eren'i öptüm."

Kelimeleri havada asılı kaldıktan sonraki birkaç saniye boyunca, saf saf yüzüne bakan betayı inceledi dikkatlice. Söylediklerini kavrayabildiği zaman irileşen gözlerini ve komik bir ifadeye bürünen yüzünü izledi. Ardından ise zavallı kulaklarının çınlamasına neden olacak o sese maruz kaldı. "NE? NASIL?"

Levi onun bur tavrını görmezden gelip, umursamaz tavrını sürdürmeye çalışarak omzunu silkti yalnızca. "Omegamı kontrol edemediğimi söylemiştim."

"Sana bunu yaptıracak kadar ileri seviyede olacağını düşünmezdim." Beta kısa süreli şaşkınlığından biraz da olsa kurtulmuş gibi görünüyordu. Yani, en azından ses tonu alçalmıştı. "Ama onu sadece öptün, değil mi?"

Siktir.

Hanji'nin detay öğrenmek isteyeceğini tahmin etmeliydi.

Ona yalan söylemek de istemiyordu.

Bu yüzden, yüzünü betanın göremeyeceği bir yöne çevirirken ısınmaya başlamış olan yanaklarını görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Bütün bunlar onun için daha çok yeniydi. Hakkında konuşurken bile garip hissediyordu kendini. Ama Hanji de bu konunun -özellikle şu andan sonra- öylece geçip gitmesine izin vermezdi. Omega bunu çok iyi biliyordu.

"Pek sayılmaz." dedi. "Eğer Eren beni durdurmamış olsaydı daha ileriye giderdim."

"Hmm..." Beta ikinci bir kez aynı sesi çıkardığında, Levi onun yüzündeki gülümsemeyi -ona bakmamasına rağmen- neredeyse görebiliyordu. Odaya adımını attığından beri Eren'le ilgili olan her konuda bu denli mutlu olmasına da bir anlam verememişti zaten. "Bu içten içe ona güvenmeye başladığını gösterir sanırım, öyle değil mi?"

"Hayır." 

Oluşan bir anlık sessizliğin ardından derin bir iç çekiş duydu ve omzunda nazik bir el hissetti Levi. Hanji'ye döndü yeniden. Az önce oldukça eğlenen beta şimdi daha ciddi görünüyordu. Omegaya bakan gözleri yumuşaktı. Güven vericiydi.

"Bak," dedi sakince. "tereddüt ettiğini biliyorum. Bunların sana garip geldiğini de... Ayrıca, ne seçecek olursan ol sonuna kadar arkanda olduğumu da unutma ama buna alışman gerek. Bundan sonra ilaçlarla yaşadığın o sakin ve sorunsuz hayatına devam edemeyecek olman, eninde sonunda eşlenmeye ihtiyaç duyacağın artık kabullenmen gereken bir gerçek. Bunu söylerken korkulacak bir durum olduğunu da ima etmiyorum çünkü dışarıdaki diğer omegalar bunu her zaman yaşıyorlar. Hatta sen, askeriyeye katılmadan önce, bizzat bunları yaşıyordun. Ben senin kolayca pes etmeyecek birisi olduğunu herkesten daha iyi biliyorum, Levi. Bu yüzden senden tek isteğim inatçılığını bir kenara bırakman.

"Annenin yaşadıkları yüzünden alfalardan nefret ediyor, hatta tiksiniyorsun, evet ama hepsinin bir olmadığını da kabul etmen gerek." Bir anlığına duraksadı Hanji, ardından aklına bir fikir gelmiş gibi gülümsedi. "Mesela Eren! Onun, tanıştığın hiçbir alfaya benzemediğine yüzde yüz eminim. Sadece az önce söylediklerine bakacak olursak bile anlaşılabilir bir şey bu. Belki de kime güvenip güvenemeyeceğin konusunda sana nasihat verebilecek son insanım ama Eren'e güvenecek olursan bir kere bile pişman olacağını sanmıyorum."

Levi bütün konuşmayı sessiz ve dikkatlice sonuna kadar dinlemiş, ardından, "Vay," demişti sessizce. "Bu senden duymuş olduğum en uzun, en mantıklı sayılabilecek konuşmaydı ve sen gerçekten sonunu Eren'e mi bağladın?"

Beta gözlerini devirdi omeganın takıldığı konu sayesinde. "Eren, şu ana kadar hakkında emin konuşabileceğim tek kişi. Sadece... sorgulama. Tamam mı?"

Kaşlarını hafifçe çatarken, yeniden omzunu silkti omega. Hanji'yi sorgulamayı uzun zaman önce bırakmıştı zaten.

"Neyse ne." diye mırıldandı. "Sen neden buraya geldin ki? Bir şey mi oldu?"

Beta üzülmüş gibi suratını astı bir anda. Alınmış gibi görünüyordu. "Minik tırtılımı kontrol edebilmem için bir şey olması mı gerekiyor?"

"Minik tırtıl...?" Levi bu yepyeni takma ad karşısında yüzünü buruşturdu. Hanji nasıl bunlarla çıkıp gelebiliyordu sürekli? Ve her seferinde nasıl daha da kötüsünü bulmayı başarıyordu? Dışarıya derin bir nefes vererek başını iki yana salladı omega. İşte tam da bu yüzden onu sorgulamaktan artık vazgeçmişti.

Bütün keyfinin aniden kaçtığını hissediyordu. "Yalnız kalmak istiyorum." dedi kendisine sırıtarak bakmakta olan betaya. "Kontrolünü bitirdiysen git."

"Pekâlâ, pekâlâ." Hanji ellerini teslim olur gibi havaya kaldırarak yataktan kalktı. Kapıya ilerledi ve çıkmadan hemen önce yeniden Levi'a dönüp göz kırptı. "Ama söylediklerimi bir düşün derim."

Omega kapının kapanışının ardından derin bir nefes vererek başını iki yana sallamış, ardından Hanji'nin söylediklerini düşünmeye koyulmuştu istemsizce. Aslında, bir bakıma gerçekten haklıydı beta. Neredeyse hepsi Levi'ın zaten bildiği şeyler olsa da, onun bu şeyleri ona hatırlatmış olması daha etkiliydi. 

Özellikle de, alfalardan neden nefret ediyor olduğu gerçeği.

Levi hala nefret ediyordu onlardan. Yalnızca, askeriyeye katıldıktan sonra, her tarafı alfalarla çevrili olduğu için, onlarla yaşamayı öğrenmişti fakat hislerinde hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. Kesinlikle.

Zaten bütün çocukluğu boyunca o lanet alfaların, kendisi gibi bir omega olan annesine yaptıklarına tanık olduktan sonra nasıl olumlu bir şey hissedebilirdi ki onlara karşı? İmkansızdı bu. 

Ama Hanji, Eren konusunda da haklıydı. 

Yine de bilmiyordu Levi, Eren'e güvenip güvenemeyeceğini. Şu ana kadar hiçbir sorun görünmese de, içinde bir yerlerde her zaman bir şüphe kırıntısı bulunuyordu.

Ayrıca biraz daha düşünmeye devam ederse kafayı yiyecekti.

İşaret ve orta parmaklarıyla şakaklarını ovuşturdu yavaş hareketlerle. Başı ağrıyorken bu kadar fazla düşünmek iyi bir fikir değildi kesinlikle. Kısa bir süreliğine aklından uçup gitmişti ama yan etkiler hala devam ediyordu.

Bu yüzden, zihnini boş tutmaya çalıştı. Daha fazla misafir gelmeyeceğini umarak yatağına uzandı ve ortamdaki sessizliğin tadını çıkardı uzun dakikalar boyunca. Fiziksel olarak bugün pek aktif olmasa da, zihinsel olarak oldukça yorulmuştu. Dinlenmek istiyordu.

*

Eren, Levi'ın yanından ayrıldıktan sonra kendi odasına dönmüştü hemen. Yatağına attı kendini. Ne dev olduğu ortaya çıktığı gün bu kadar gerildiğini, ne de devini sertleşmeyi ilk defa başardığı zaman bu kadar rahatladığını hatırlamıyordu. 

Açıkçası, omeganın eline geçen ilk fırsatta kendisini başından savacağını düşünmüştü. Bunu düşünmek için haklı sebepleri de vardı. Fakat, hiçbir şey düşündüğü gibi olmamıştı. Hatta, Levi'ın, "...sana ihtiyacım olduğunu artık inkar edemem." deyişini hala net bir şekilde duyuyor gibiydi.

Levi'ın ona ihtiyacı vardı.

Duyduğu rahatlıkla derin bir nefes verdi dışarıya. Tamam, belki henüz tamamen güvenini kazanmış sayılmazdı, ama artık omegaya yardımcı olabileceğini biliyordu. Yani... hiç yoktan iyiydi, değil mi? 

Kesinlikle öyleydi.

Dudakları minik bir gülümseme ile istemsizce yukarı kıvrılırken, yattığı yerden doğrularak bağdaş kurdu. Aslında şu an odasında değil, takım arkadaşlarıyla beraber aşağıda olması gerekiyordu, ama önce yalnız kalıp, olayları iyice sindirmeden diğerlerinin yanına gitmek istememişti. Hem Armin ve Mikasa hemen anlayacaklardı bir şey olduğunu. Hanji'yle konuşmak için girdiği kalede gereğinden uzun kalmıştı sonuçta. 

Kendisine kalsa yemek vaktine kadar -ki çok da yoktu zaten- odasından çıkmayı düşünmezdi. Fakat zorundaydı. 

Kendini Armin'in sorularına psikolojik olarak hazır hissettiğinde ayağa kalktı isteksizce.

Hızlı adımlarla bahçeye çıktı ve takımının eğitim yapıyor olduğu bölgeye ilerledi. 

Gerçi görünüşe göre onlar da mola vermişlerdi.

Elinin tersiyle alnındaki teri silmekte olan, nefes nefese kalmış Armin'in yanına, çimlere oturdu sesini çıkarmadan. Sanki sessiz olması Armin'in onu fark etmemesini sağlayacakmış gibi. 

Ne yazık ki, öyle bir ihtimal bulunmuyordu. 

Mavi gözler hiç zaman kaybetmeden kendisine döndü. Ardından ise omeganın sırıttığını görmüştü.

Kaşlarını çattı hafifçe Eren. Armin'in ilk defa böyle baktığını görüyordu.

Omega hiç istifini bozmadan ona doğru eğildi. Diğerleri duymasın diye fısıldıyor, ama sesindeki ton oldukça eğlendiğini ele veriyordu. "Saçların az önce seks yapmışsın gibi duruyor. Bence düzeltmek isteyebilirsin."

"Ne?" 

Eren bir elini topuz yapmış olduğu saçlarına attı ani bir hareketle.

Oh.

Doğru.

Gerçekleşen onca şey arasında düzeltmeyi unutmuştu.

Armin'in kullanmış olduğu abartılı tabir yüzünden istemsizce yanaklarının ısındığını hissederken hızlı bir şekilde saçlarını açıp, daha düzgün bir şekilde topladı bu sefer. Bir yandan da, "Saçmalamayı kes." diye mırıldandı omegaya doğru. Etraflarındaki başka hiç kimse böyle bir şeyden şüphelenmeyecek olsa da, Armin'in sayesinde başka birilerinin fark edip etmediğinden emin olamıyordu şimdi.

Fakat bir yanıt olarak yalnızca sinir bozucu kıkırdamasını almıştı.

Onu görmezden gelmeyi seçip Mikasa'yı aradı etrafta. En sonunda onu Sasha'nın yanında, Sasha'nın heyecanla anlattığı şeyleri dinlerken buldu. Şimdi bir düşününce, o ikisi gayet iyi anlaşmışlardı şimdiye kadar. Daha doğrusu Armin de, Mikasa da diğer üçlüyle gayet iyi anlaşıyorlardı.

Aslında, belki de birileriyle düzgünce anlaşmayı beceremeyen sadece kendisiydi.

Daha doğrusu, Sasha ve Connie'yle bir sorunu olduğunu söyleyemezdi Eren, ama o at suratlı her zaman tepesinin tasını attırmanın bir yolunu buluyordu. 

Yine de tamamen düşman sayılmazlardı birbirlerine. Bu iyi bir şey olabilirdi.

Onu anlık düşüncelerinden koparan şey ise yine Armin'in fısıltısıydı. "Ee? Anlatacak bir şeylerin yok mu?"

"Ne gibi?"

"Neden bu kadar geç geldiğin gibi mesela? Hm? Bu kadar dağıldığına göre, bana önemli bir şeymiş gibi göründü, ne dersin?"

İşte, Eren tam da bunu bekliyordu.

"Uzun hikaye." dedi şimdilik geçiştirmeye çalışarak. "Sonra anlatırım."

"Neyi sonra anlatıyormuşsun?"

Mikasa'nın sesi aniden diplerinde bittiğinde, Armin'in irkildiğini fark etti Eren. "Hiç." diye mırıldandı. Fakat omeganın yüzünde oluşan ifade sayesinde bir kaçışı olmadığını biliyordu. Bu yüzden, Armin Mikasa'yı bileğinden tutup yanına oturturken başını eğip çimlerle oyalanmaya başladı dikkatini dağıtmak için.

Yeniden başını kaldırana kadar kaç dakika geçtiğini bilmiyordu, ama Mikasa'nın en az Armin kadar eğlenen bakışlarıyla karşılaştığında gözlerini devirmek istedi Eren. Bu olaylardan neden bu kadar keyif aldıklarını bilmek istiyordu. 

*

Kısacık süren bir yarım saatin sonunda -ki kısacık olmasına rağmen Jean'la neredeyse iki defa kavga etmek üzereydi- hava hafiften kararmaya başlamış, günün yorgunluğu artık hepsinin üzerine çökmüştü. Elinde olmadan esnedi Eren, Armin ve Mikasa'yı içeriye doğru takip ederken. Tek eliyle gözünü ovuşturduğu sırada karşıdan Levi dikkatini çekmişti. 

Az önce aniden bastıran uykusunun, yine aniden kaçtığını hissetti bir anda.

Neden aşağı inmişti? Yemeğe katılmayacağını söylememiş miydi? Kendini o kadar iyi hissediyor muydu ki? Peki ya kendisinin, üzerindeki kokusu? Ya birisi Eren'in kokusunu ondan alacak olursa? Levi en çok da bundan kaçınmıyor muydu zaten? Öyleyse neden buradaydı?

O bunları düşünürken Levi onların yanlarından geçip bahçeye doğru ilerlemeye devam etmişti hızlı adımlarla. Eren kendini durduracak fırsatı bulmadan onu takip ederken buldu kendini.

Dışarıya çıktığında Levi sanki onun gelmesini bekliyormuş gibi tam olarak ona bakıyordu. Kaşları çatıktı. "Neden buraya geldin?" dedi aksi bir tonla. 

Eren aralarındaki birkaç adımlık mesafeyi kapattı hızlıca. "Aynı soruyu asıl benim sormam gerekiyor." Sesi sakindi ama belli belirsiz bir tehditkarlık seziliyordu. Tam olarak haksız da değildi gerçi. Çünkü omega anlık da olsa gerçekten endişelenmesine yol açmıştı. "Gerçekten buraya gelecek kadar iyi mi hissediyorsunuz?"

Şimdi ona daha yakında olunca, kendi kokusunu daha net bir şekilde alabiliyordu. Fakat bu kadar net olması için yalnızca bileklerindeki kokunun yetmesi imkansız gibi bir şeydi. Kaşlarını çattı hafifçe. Levi kokuyu boynuna da mı yaymıştı?

"Bu seni ilgilendirmez." dedi omega. Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından daha sakin bir sesle ekledi. "Onlara söyleyeceğim."

Eren kafasının karıştığını hissetti bir anda. "Neyi kime söyleyeceksiniz?"

"Takıma omega olduğumu söyleyeceğim." 

"N- Bundan emin misiniz? Daha geçen gün kimsenin bilmemesini istediğinizi söylemiştiniz."

Levi gözlerini tehditkar bir şekilde kısarak baktı karşısındaki alfaya. "Ne dediğimi gayet net bir şekilde hatırlıyorum, Jaeger. Ama insanlar fikirlerini değiştirebilmekte özgürdürler, değil mi?"

Eren tek elini ensesine attı başını hafifçe öne eğerken. "Haklısınız." diye mırıldandı sessizce. Levi bunu yapmaya karar vermişse, yalnızca bu karara saygı duyması gerekirdi ki zaten bunun bile omega için büyük bir adım olduğunu biliyordu. "O zaman ben diğerlerinin yanına döneyim."

Başını kaldırmadı ama Levi'ın onu onayladığını görebiliyordu. "Ben de birazdan yanınıza geleceğim. Git."

Eren onu ikiletmeden içeriye, arkadaşlarının yanına, gitti hemen. Sandalyesine yerleştiği anda ise Armin dibinde bitivermişti. "Yine nereye kayboldun?"

"Hiçbir yere." dedi Eren. "Bak, buradayım işte."

"Ha ha." Armin kollarını göğsünde birleştirip kendi sandalyesine doğru çekildi. O sırada masadakilere göz attı Eren. Daha şimdiden muhabbetleri koyulaşmış gibiydi. Merak ediyordu her zaman nasıl bu kadar konuşacak konu bulabildiklerini.

Ama şu anda çok daha fazla merak ettiği başka bir şey vardı. O da; Levi'ın ikincil cinsiyeti hakkında bir fikirleri olup olmadığıydı.

Bunu birazdan öğrenecekti gerçi.

Kimseyle konuşmadan yemeğini yedi sessizce. Levi onların yanına gelene kadar neredeyse hepsini bitirmek üzereydi. Ama omeganın en uçtaki köşesine geçtiğini gördüğünde istemsizce durdurdu bütün faaliyetlerini. Levi önüne tepsi almamıştı, bu da yüksek ihtimalle minik konuşmasını bitirdikten sonra hemen yanlarından ayrılacağını işaret ediyordu. 

Hiç zaman kaybetmeden, "Hepiniz," diyerek başladı sözüne. Ses tonu sakindi fakat masadaki herkesi susturmak için fazlasıyla yeterliydi. "beni dinleyin."

Eren'in her şeyden haberi olan gözleri hariç, beş çift meraklı göz omega döndü anında. En yakınında oturan iki alfa, Mikasa ve Jean, ise ondan yükselen tanıdık kokuyu ilk fark edenlerdi. Jean yalnızca kaşlarını çatarken, Mikasa Eren'e dönmüştü refleks olarak. Fakat neredeyse saniyesinde yeniden omegaya çevirdi bakışlarını.

"Öncelikle, sizden bunu bu kadar uzun süredir sakladığım için üzgünüm." Bu sözler tamamen Jean, Sasha ve Connie üçlüsüne ithafen sarf edildiği için o tarafa bakıyordu Levi. "Konuşmayı uzatıp canınızı da sıkmak gibi bir niyetim yok, o yüzden hemen söyleyeceğim."

Eren omegayı izledi dikkatlice. Az önce, bahçede, oldukça kararlı görünürken şimdi zorlandığını anlayabiliyordu. Fakat vazgeçecek gibi değildi, yalnızca bunu söylemek zor geliyordu ona. Nasıl bu kadar emin olabildiğini anlamasa da biliyordu Eren. Bu yüzden Levi son anda onunla göz göze geldiğinde yanında olduğunu anlaması için bakışlarını bir an olsun ondan ayırmadı. 

Omeganın kasılmış bedeninin de gözle görülür bir şekilde rahatladığını fark etmişti aynı zamanda. 

"Ben bir omegayım."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: Hikayenin outlineı oluşturulmuştu ama ben başladığımdan beri sadece doğaçlama yazıyorum. Yani orijinal olaylara dair tek bir şey bile yok neredeyse hikayede. Her şey benim o andaki ruh halime göre değişiyor. Sad story :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu kadar geç kaldığım için çok özür dilerim ama üniversiteydi, ödevlerdi derken, bir de üzerine benim aşırı yavaşlığım eklenince ancak bitirebildim. Üstelik hedeflediğim kelime sayısının da bayağı altında kaldı. Yine de, umarım beğeneceğiniz bir bölüm olur.

Omeganın sözlerinin havada bir süre asılı kalmasıyla, masada derin bir sessizlik oluştu. Arkadaşlarına baktı Eren tek tek. Armin ve Mikasa yalnızca kocaman gözlerle Levi'a bakarken, diğer üç kişinin ağızları bu beklenmedik bilgi karşısında açık kalmış, Eren Jean'ın gözlerindeki idrak anına şahit olmuştu o kısacık sürede. Ardından Levi'a döndü yeniden. Omega üzerinden atmış olduğu yük sayesinde bariz bir şekilde daha rahat görünüyordu. 

"Bunu neden bize şimdi söylüyorsunuz?"

Sessizliği ilk bozan kişi Armin'di. Mavi gözleri merakla Levi'ı izliyordu.

Levi derin bir nefes aldı astına cevap vermeden önce. Henüz bu konu hakkında böyle açıkça konuşmaya hazır olmadığının farkındaydı, ama bedeni bir gün hepsinin karşısında ona ihanet edecek olursa, onların bu şekilde öğrenmelerini istemiyordu. Bunu kendisi yapmalıydı. Bu onun için ne olduğunu kabullenme yolunda atılmış önemli bir adımdı.

"Çünkü bunu şu anda söylemeseydim ve yalnızca yemeğe gelmiş olsaydım da anlayacaktınız, ama ben benden duymanızın daha iyi olacağını düşündüm."

Armin kaşlarını çattı hafifçe. Büyük ihtimalle, zaten Eren'in yanında oturduğundan dolayı Levi'dan yükselen kokusunu almamıştı. Fakat yine de bir şey demeden başını sallayarak tepsisine döndü.

Levi daha sandalyesine yerleştiği andan itibaren Jean ve Mikasa'nın fark ettiğini biliyordu, bu konuda bir şey söylemedikleri için ise minnettardı. Eren'le aralarında olan biten hiçbir şeyi paylaşmak istemiyordu. 

Henüz.

Masaya çöken ikinci bir sessizliğin ardından, bu sefer Sasha'nın hafifçe kıkırdaması dikkatleri üzerine çekti. Kendiyle gurur duyduğunu belli eden bir gülümsemeyle Connie'ye dönmüştü masadaki gerilimden bağımsız olarak. "Bana güzel bir yemek borçlusun."

Levi konunun aniden değişmesine anlam veremeden onları izledi sessizce. Diğerleri de onlara garip ifadelerle bakarken, Jean'ın gülmemek için dudaklarını birbirine bastırdığını görebiliyordu.

Ne yani?

Levi'ın ikincil cinsiyeti konusunda iddiaya mı girmişlerdi?

Gerçekten?

Connie mağlup olmuş bir şekilde başını eğerken, Sasha onları dikkatle izlemeye devam eden Levi'a dönmüş, yüzündeki tatlı gülümsemesiyle, "Aslen ne olduğunuzu hiç bizimle paylaşmadığınız için uzun bir süre önce Connie'yle minik bir iddiaya girmiştik. Fakat, dürüst olmama izin verin, sizin bir omega olduğunuzdan başından beri emindim..." dedi durumu kısaca açıklayarak. Levi'ın kaşlarının hala çatık durduğunu ve kendisine kısık gözlerle baktığını gördüğünde biraz çekinmişti. "Kı-kızmadınız, değil mi?" 

Cevap vermedi Levi. Yalnızca birkaç dakika önce buraya kendisini olabilecek en kötü tepkilere hazırlamaya çalışarak gelmişti ve şu an karşılaştığı tepkilerin bu denli sakin ve şaşkınlıktan yoksun olması karşısında ne söylemeliydi ya da nasıl bir karşılık vermeliydi, işte bundan tam olarak emin olamıyordu.

Dudaklarının minik bir tebessüm ile yukarı kıvrıldığını hissetti.

Sandalyesinde geriye yaslanırken başını hafif bir hareketle iki yana salladı. Üzerinden büyük bir yük kalkmış gibi hissediyordu ama masadakilerin bir kere daha duraksadığını fark etti çok geçmeden. Bu sefer Eren de dahil hepsi şaşkın ifadelerle izliyordu kendisini. Neler olduğuna tam bir anlam veremeyerek, gençleri anlamak bugünlerde zordu, yeniden kaşlarını çattı. "Bir sorun mu var?"

Altısı birden aynı anda başlarını iki yana sallayarak, önlerindeki akşam yemeklerine dönmüşlerdi. 

Garipti.

Levi bazen gerçekten onlara anlam veremiyordu.

*

Yemek saatinin sona ermesinin ardından Eren, Mikasa ve Armin'le birlikte odasında oturuyordu. 

"Hala hepimizin önünde omega olduğunu itiraf ettiğine inanamıyorum. Bunu yapabilecek cesareti toplamak zor olmalı."

Olayın üzerinden oldukça zaman geçmesine rağmen Armin hala durmaksızın konuşup duruyordu. Eren ve Mikasa ona herhangi bir yanıt vermeyince, aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi, heyecanlı bir ifadeyle aniden ikisine döndü, "Neden söylemese de anlayacağımızı söyledi? Burada çok büyük bir şey kaçırmış gibi hissediyorum. Siz biliyor musunuz?"

Eren gözlerini kaçırdı hızlıca. Bu, normalde alfanın gururlu olması gereken bir durumdu ama o diğerleri gibi sonsuz bir özgünle dolu değildi. Neyse ki Mikasa yetişti Armin'in sorularına. "Tamamen Eren gibi kokuyordu."

Harika bir cevap.

Eren göz ucuyla omegaya baktı. Bir anlığına duvarların dışına çıktıkları ilk günden bile daha şaşkın görünmüştü Armin. Eren onun ağzının birkaç kere açılıp kapanmasını, kelimeleri seçerken zorlanışını izledi bir süre boyunca. Ardından sinsi bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördü. Doğrudan alfaya dikmişti heyecanla parlayan gözlerini. "Dalga geçiyorsun?"

Eren başını iki yana salladı yavaşça ciddi olduğunu göstermek için. Yine de sesinin tonu bu durumdan gurur duymadığını açıkça ele veriyordu. "Onu işaretledim."

Armin ani bir hareketle dizlerinin üzerinde yükseldi ve kendini yatağın üzerinde Eren'e doğru sürükleyip, elleriyle alfanın omuzlarını kavradı sertçe. Mavi gözleri heyecanla kocaman olmuştu. "Bu bugün duyduğun en harika haber! Söyle Eren, bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyor musun?"

Gelecek cevabı az çok tahmin ederek, "Ne anlama geliyor?" diye sordu Eren. Onun sesi Armin'inki kadar heyecanlı çıkmıyordu.

Omuzlarındaki ellerin kendisini sarstığını hissetti. Kesinlikle gereğinden fazla heyecanlıydı omega bu konuda. Neredeyse bağırıyordu. "Sana güveniyor demek! Eren, onun güvenini kazanmışsın!"

"Öyle değil," diyerek karşı çıktı Eren zayıf bir hamleyle. Omeganın ellerini omuzlarından itti. Yüzü düşüktü. "Bana güvendiği için değil... Sadece yapmak zorundaydım ve o da bana izin vermek zorundaydı. Kendinde değildi, sadece yardım ettim."

Ağzından çıkan her bir cümle omeganın elle tutulur neşesini silip süpürürken Armin'in yavaşça geri çekildiğini, dizlerinin üzerinde yükseldiği pozisyonunu bozarak yeniden oturduğunu hissetti. Hiçbirisi ile göz teması kurmuyordu Eren. Yalnızca yatak örtüsünün ince, beyaz kumaşını inceliyordu öylece. Mikasa tek elini Eren'in elinin üzerine yerleştirdi. "Neler olduğunu anlat." 

Eren derin bir iç çekti.

Hikayesinin sonuna geldiğinde gözlerini Armin ve Mikasa'nın yüzlerinden ayırmadı bir süre boyunca. Tahmin ettiğinden de uzun sürmüştü anlatmak, ama artık omuzlarının üzerinden bir yük kalkmış gibi hissediyordu. 

Yine de, Levi'ın bütün bunları arkadaşlarına anlattığını öğrendiği zaman onu devlere yem edeceği gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu bu.

Armin, her zamanki gibi, tüm hikayeyi gözden geçiren ilk kişiydi. Oturduğu yerde dizlerini kendine çekip kollarını bacaklarının etrafına sardı. Mavi gözlerindeki bakışı Eren anlamlandıramamıştı. 

"Eren," dedi sakin bir sesle. Dudakları sıcak bir gülümsemeyle yukarı kıvrıldı. "kendine bu kadar haksızlık etmeyi bırakmalısın." 

Kaşlarını çattı Eren duyduklarına karşılık. Ne demekti şimdi bu? 

Armin alfadan bir karşılık alamayınca onun koluna hafif bir yumruk attı. "Ciddiyim, Eren. Kendine o kadar haksızlık ediyorsun ki Kaptan Levi'ın kendi özgür iradesiyle karar verdiği her şey sanki sen onu zorladığın için gerçekleşmiş gibi düşünüyorsun. Ama inan bana, Kaptan Levi sırf sen onu zorladığın için, ki zorlamamışsın bile, düşüncelerini değiştirecek birisi değil. Eğer seni istemiyor olsaydı bunu açık bir şekilde dile getirirdi. Onu neredeyse bir haftadır bile tanımıyor olabilirim ama bunları anlamak için onu tanımana gerek olduğunu da sanmıyorum.

"Öncelikle, bugün bize omega olduğunu itiraf etmesi bunu anlamak için yeterli bir neden bana göre. Onun gibi güçlü, önemli ve gururlu birisi için bunu yıllardır onunla birlikte çalışan ve bir şey bilmeyen kişilere açıklayabilmek çok fazla cesaret ister. Ondan önce, insanların arasına senin kokunu üzerinden silmeden karışmak bile onun için yeterince büyük bir adımdır eminim. Eğer istemiyor olsaydı, en azından, kokuyu üzerinden silerdi. Hatta kendim de bir omega olduğum için rahatlıkla söyleyebilirim ki, eğer istemediğim bir alfa beni zayıf bir anımda kokusuyla işaretlemiş olsaydı ondan kurtulmak için elimden ne geliyorsa yapardım." Armin durdu. Mavi gözleri sürekli Eren'in üzerindeydi fakat ondan yakın zamanda bir tepki alabilecekmiş gibi durmuyordu. Başını iki yana salladı umutsuzca. "Her neyse,biz artık gitsek iyi olur. Sana aklını başına toplama konusunda iyi şanslar."

Hızlı bir hareketle ayağa kalktı ve Mikasa'yı da çekti onu kolundan tutarak. Dişi alfa hiçbir şey söylemeden onu takip etti. Kolundan çekiştiren omega eşliğinde kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken ise kısaca el salladı Eren'e.

Eren ona aynı şekilde karşılık verip, kapı ikisinin ardından kapandığında ise derin bir iç çekti istemsizce. 

*

Yaklaşık son bir saattir umutsuzca önünde durmakta olan raporlara odaklanmaya çalışıyordu omega fakat bütün çabaları boşunaydı. Zihni sürekli odaklanacak başka şeyler bulurken henüz bir tane rapor bile bitirememişti. 

Odanın duvarlarını izledi sessizce. Daraldığını hissederken bir eli kravatını buldu. Boynundaki kumaşı gevşetebildiği kadar gevşeterek üzerindeki bu saçma daralma hissinden en azından biraz olsun kurtulmaya çalıştı. 

Fakat bu da nafileydi. 

Sıkıntıyla nefesini dışarı üflerken arkasına yaslandı sandalyede. Takıma bir omega olduğunu açıklamanın, üzerinden büyük bir yükü kaldıracağını düşünmüştü, ama hayır. Levi'in bütün negatif düşünceleri ve kötü hisleri bunca zamandır bu anı kolluyormuş gibiydi. Onları zihninden bir türlü atamıyordu omega. Hatta bu kez Eren'in üstündeki kokusu bile yardımcı olmuyordu. 

Biraz nefes almaya ihtiyacı vardı, bu yüzden ayağa kalktı önündeki masadan destek alarak. Odasından çıktı ve gece bu saatinde tamamen boş olan koridorlarda ilerledi yavaş adımlarıyla. Gitmeyi düşündüğü belirli bir yer yoktu ama yalnızca dakikalar sonra kalenin çatı katında buldu kendini. Hava oldukça serindi fakat üşüse de problem olmazdı şu anda çünkü en sonunda, temiz hava yüzüne çarpar çarpmaz, rahat bir nefes alabilmişti. 

Gece karanlığında çevrede gözlerini gezdirdi hızlıca. Birisini görmeyi beklemiyordu ama çaprazındaki siyah siluet gözüne takıldı. Kaşlarını çattı hafifçe. Daha önceden gevşettiği kravatını düzeltti ve siluete doğru yönlendirdi sessiz adımlarını.

Siluetin bulunduğu kenara yaklaştıkça daha net görebilmeye başlıyordu bacaklarını kenardan aşağı sarkıtıp oturmuş olan kişinin detaylarını. Fakat aralarında yalnızca birkaç adım kalana kadar o kişi Levi'ın, arkasından yaklaştığını fark edememişti. Sonunda arkadan yaklaşan adım seslerini duyup döndüğünde ise gözleri kocaman açıldı ve oturduğu yerden aceleyle kalkmaya yeltendi. "Kaptan Levi?"

Sakin kalması için elini kaldırdı Levi. Sonuç olarak; kaledeki tüm askerlerin arasında burada Eren'le karşılaşmış olmak onu beklediğinden daha az şaşırtmıştı. Fakat bunun hakkında bir şikayeti de yoktu. O yüzden Eren onun sözünü dinleyip sessiz kaldığında yanına gidip o da kenarda bağdaş kurdu sessizce. Gözlerini bir an olsun yıldızlarla dolu olan gökyüzünden ayırmıyordu.

Bedenleri arasındaki mesafe ne çok uzak ne de çok yakındı ve alfa gözlerini biraz olsun üzerinden ayırmadığında bile, Levi kendini oldukça rahat hissediyordu.

Ruhunun derinliklerine bakılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu ama umursamadı. Ayrıca, Eren'e katıldığından beri aralarındaki sessizlik de bozulmamıştı. Fakat bu da garip hissettirmiyordu ona. Bir bakıma bu durumdan oldukça memnundu.

Tek başınayken zihnine doluşan negatif düşüncelerin, şimdi Eren yanında olunca birer birer kaybolduğunu, unutulduğunu biliyordu. Alfanın ona iyi geldiğini de gün içinde kabullenmeyi başarmıştı zaten. Artık ona karşı koymak gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

Fakat bu, Eren her istediğini yapabilir anlamına gelmiyordu. 

Durumunu, Hanji'nin de yardımı sayesinde, çoğunlukla kabullenmiş olabilirdi Levi, fakat alfalara olan nefreti hala devam ediyordu. Evet, Eren bir istisna da sayılabilirdi, ama henüz omeganın bütün güvenini kazanmayı başaramamıştı. Bu yüzden Levi gözlerini onun üzerinde tutacaktı bir süre daha.

Aslında, bu işin nasıl sonuçlanacağını adı gibi biliyordu. Tahmin etmek hiç de zor değildi ayrıca. Fakat sahip olduğu korkuları ve tedirginlikleri, bu işi yavaşça ve adım adım ilerletmeyi daha doğru buluyordu.

Şimdilik temiz havanın keyfini çıkarmaya odakladı kendisini. Henüz başlamış olan serin, hafif esinti tüylerini ürpertmişti. Buraya çıkmadan önce ceketini almayı nasıl akıl edememişti ki zaten? 

Ah doğru.

O anda ceketin düşüncesi bile daralmış hissetmesine yetecekti. Bu yüzden bir an bile tereddüt etmemişti kendini gecenin serin havasına bırakırken.

Aldığı temiz havanın yeterli olacağını düşünerek sessiz sedasız bir şekilde odasına dönme planları yaparken, omuzlarından aşağı serin havayı engelleyecek bir hırka bırakılmasıyla olduğu yerde dondu kaldı öylece. İlk birkaç saniye boyunca durumu algılayamasa da bakışlarını Eren'e döndürmeyi akıl edebilmişti. "Nede-"

"Benden daha çok ihtiyacınız var gibiydi."

İtiraz edecekti Levi ama alfanın gözlerindeki bakışı gördükten sonra vazgeçti. Onun yerinde yeniden önüne çevirdi bakışlarını. Bir eliyle buram buram alfa kokan hırkayı sıkıca kavramıştı. 

"Bu saatte burada ne işin var?"

"Düşünüyordum." dedi Eren. Daha fazla açıklama yapmadı. Dakikalar sonra ilk defa gözlerini Levi'dan ayırmıştı. "Siz?"

"Aynı şekilde." 

Aralarındaki sessizlik Levi'ın sözlerinden sonra geri döndü fakat bu sefer Eren fazla uzamasına izin vermedi. "Aslında..." dedi sesinde belirgin olan tedirginlikle. "size sormak istediğim bir şey var."

Levi ona cevap vermedi. Sessizliğinin onun devam etmesi için yeterli olduğunu umuyordu.

Öyleydi de. 

"Eğer çok haddimi aşmayacaksa, benim hakkımda ne düşündüğünüzü merak ediyorum." Bir anlığına duraksadı ve sanki yanlış bir şey söylemiş gibi panikledi aniden. "Cevap vermek zorunda değilsiniz ama eğer sizi rahatsız ediyorsam lütfen söyleyin."

Hafifçe kaşlarını çattı Levi. Böyle bir sorunun gelmiş olmasına şaşırmamıştı fakat hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı biraz. Eren'e karşı dürüst olabilirdi, değil mi? Daha doğrusu, ona karşı dürüst olmayacaksa kime karşı olacaktı?

"Bilmiyorum." dedi derin bir iç çekerek. Kendi hisleri ve düşünceleri hakkında konuşmak ona hep garip geliyordu. Dizlerini kendine çekti ve kollarına etrafına sardı bu yüzden. İstemsizce ortaya çıkan bir savunma mekanizması gibiydi. "Açıkçası senin hakkında ne düşünmem gerektiğini hala bilmiyorum. Tek bildiğim şu anki durumumda bana yardım edebilecek tek kişi olduğun ve sadece senin yanında rahat hissedebildiğim." 

Mavi gözlerini Eren'e çevirdi söyleyeceklerini bitirdikten sonra. Ayın parlak ışığı genç alfanın yüz hatlarını aydınlatıyor, daha keskin görünmelerini sağlayarak Levi'ın onu yepyeni bir ışıkta izlemesine imkan kılıyordu. Bunu daha önce birkaç defa daha düşündüğünün bilincindeydi ama Eren gerçekten çok güzeldi.

"Ya sen?" Dedi hem ortamdaki minik garipliği dağıtmak hem de normalden oldukça sessiz olan alfanın konuşmasını sağlamak için. "Umuyorum ki beni sinir bozucu bulmuyorsun."

Eren gökyüzünden ayırdığı bakışlarını geceyle aynı renk olan gözlere çevirdi. "Asla öyle olduğunuzu düşünmedim." 

Levi alfanın bakışlarından yansıyan dürüstlük karşısında bir anlığına ne diyeceğini bilemezken gözlerini onunkilerden ayırabilecek cesareti bulamadı kendinde. Yalnızca, söyleyecek daha çok şeyi varmış gibi duran ama birkaç saniyenin ardından hepsinden vazgeçip yeniden önüne dönen Eren'in izledi. 

Söyleyeceği her şeyi duymak istemişti birden. 

"Neden durdun?"

Sadece ona bakarak bile bir şeylerin yolunda olmadığını anlayabiliyordu aslında. Eren fazla sessizdi, konuşmaya çekiniyor gibiydi ve Levi itiraf etmeliydi ki onu bu şekilde görmek doğru hissettirmiyordu. Bu yüzden ani düşüncelerle ağzından kaçırdığı cümleden hiçbir şekilde pişmanlık duymadı. 

Lakin Eren belli ki onun bu konuyu irdelemesini beklemiyordu. Duraksadı, hafifçe kaşlarını çattı ve soru işaretleriyle dolu gözlerini Levi'a çevirdi. İtiraz edecek gibi bir ifade takınmıştı yüzüne fakat o da kayboluverdi birkaç saniye sonra. Levi için onun ne söyleyeceğini kestirmek zordu. Merakla bekledi. Ta ki, Eren uzun saniyeler sonunda sessizliğini bozmaya karar verinceye dek. 

"Sizin hakkınızda düşündüklerimin yeterince açık olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama eğer öyle olduklarını düşünmüyorsanız; böyle bir dünyada var olabilecek en güzel insan olduğunuzu düşünüyorum fakat aynı zamanda karmaşıksınız da. Güçlü bir kişiliğe sahipsiniz ve inatçısınız. Hatta bazen sizinle baş edemeyecek olma ihtimali bile beni korkutuyor."

Levi o sözlerini bitirene dek sessizce onu dinlemiş, bitirdikten sonra ise söylediği her şeyi algılayabilmek için birkaç saniyesini vermek zorunda kalmıştı. Eren ise yanlış bir şey söylemiş olmanın korkusuyla onu vereceği tepkiyi bekliyordu. Yeşil gözlere anlamsızca baktığı kısa sürenin ardından dudaklarının keyifle yukarı kıvrıldığını hissetti. Hemen sonrasında ise istemsizce minik bir kahkaha atarken buldu kendini. 

Kendisinin bile beklemediği bir tepkiydi bu fakat durduramamıştı kendini o anda. Zavallı Eren ise muhtemelen kendisiyle dalga geçeceğini düşünüyordu. Yani en azından kocaman açılmış gözleri ve şaşkınlık dolu suratı öyle düşündüğü imajını yaratmıştı.

"Sen..." dedi Levi. Gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş kayboluyordu ama keyfi hala yerindeydi. "Sen gerçekten alfa mısın? Hayatımda hiç senin kadar dürüstüyle karşılaşmamıştım."

Yanlış bir şey söylemiş olduğu verdiği korku uçup gitmiş, fakat Eren omeganın gülüşünü izlerken birden bire ortaya çıkıp sıcak ve hoş bir şekilde içinde dolanan hisler yüzünden bunun farkına bile varamamıştı. Bir yandan ise gözlerine inanamıyordu bir türlü. Hayal kuruyor olabilir miydi? Ciddi bir konuşmanın ortasında böylesine gerçekçi bir hayal görebilmesi mümkün müydü?

Bilmiyordu Eren. Gördüklerinin hepsinin gerçek olması için bildiği tüm tanrılara dua ediyordu.

Şu yaşadıkları anı birisine anlatacak olsa o kişinin inanmayacağından neredeyse adı gibi emindi. Gerçek dışı bir olaydı çünkü bu. Eren, Levi'ın gülüşünü ilk defa görmüştü ve onun olduğundan daha da güzel olabileceğini düşünmemişti hiç. Olumsuzluklarla dolu olan karanlık gecesinin birden aydınlandığını hissedebiliyordu. Ayrıca bu olaya yol açan kişinin kendisi olduğunu bilmek de durumu fazlasıyla güzelleştiriyordu. 

Yeniden görmek istedi.

Tatlı düşüncelere dalmış olduğu saniyeler içerisinde kocaman gözlerle omegayı izlediğini ve onun dediklerini duymadığını bile fark edememişti henüz. Fakat onun eski, ciddi haline döndüğünü görünce silkelenip kendine gelme ihtiyacı hissetti. Bu sefer ikisinden de ses çıkmıyordu. Eren ise bunu bir fırsat olarak gördü. "Bugün neden takımdakilere omega olduğunuzu açıkladınız?"

"Söylemesem de anlaşılacaktı." Omega omuz silkti hafifçe. "Bundan sonra onlardan saklamanın bana bir getirisi olacağını sanmıyorum ve olur da bir gün bedenim bana ihanet edecek olursa bunun onlara sürpriz olmasını istemiyorum."

"Peki ya birliğin geri kalanı?"

Levi başını iki yana salladı. "Ah, hayır. Başkalarının bilmesine gerek yok. Zaten birlikte benden başka kaç omega var ki? Bildiğim kadarıyla hiç. O yüzden çoğunluğu benim için tehlikeden ibaret olan bir topluluğu karşıma alıp da eşleşmemiş bir omega olduğumu gün yüzüne çıkarmak gibi bir planım yok."

"Aslında," Eren onun söylediklerine hak veriyordu elbette ama bir yanlışını düzeltmekten kendini alamadı. "Armin de bir omega."

Levi durdu. Kaşlarını çattı ve gözlerini kıstı hafifçe. Sessizlik içerisinde düşündüğü birkaç saniyenin ardından ise onaylarcasına başını salladı fakat bunu Eren'e bir karşılıktan çok kendi kendine yapıyormuş gibiydi. Alfa onun, "Tabii," diye mırıldandığını duydu. Kendini azarlıyormuş gibi bir havası vardı. "kendimi düşünmekten yeni gelenlere dikkat etmezsem böyle olur."

Alfa kendini onun bu durumdan gerçekten haberi olmayışına gülümser halde bulurken, dikkat çekip azar yememek için düz tutmaya çalıştı yüz ifadesini. Levi'ın kendi kendine yaptığı hesaplamaları izlemekle yetindi. 

"Armin," dedi Levi kafasında her şeyi yerine oturtmasının ardından. "omega olduğunu saklamıyor mu?"

Eren başını iki yana salladı kısaca. "Gerek duymuyor. Zaten saklayacak olsa da bir omega olduğu yeterince belli. Yani... nasıl desem... o sizin gibi güçlü değil, fakat kendi başının çaresine bakabilecek kadar zeki. Birliğe kabul edilmesinin nedeni de bu."

"Hm," Levi anladığını belli edercesine başını salladı. Armin'le henüz hiçbir şekilde iletişimi olamamıştı ama bunu Eren'den duyması bile genç omegaya saygı duymasına neden olmuştu. Açıkçası gerçek kimliğini kimselerden saklamamak ve alfalarla dolu bir birliğin seni içlerindeki tek omega olarak bilmesi nasıl hissettirirdi tahmin bile edemiyordu. Cesaretinden dolayı takdir etmesi gerekirdi Armin'i çünkü kendisini onunla kıyasladığında tam bir korkak gibi hissetmişti. "Hakkında epey şey biliyorsun."

"Armin benim çocukluk arkadaşım. Küçüklüğümüzden beri hep, birlikte duvarların dışına çıkmanın hayalini kurmuştuk."

Yorumunu Eren duruma bir açıklık getirsin diye yapmamıştı ama getirmiş olmasından da şikayet edemezdi aynı zamanda. Sessizliğini koruyarak üstündeki siyah hırkayı tutan elini sıkılaştırdı. Eren de bir yanıt bekliyormuş gibi değildi zaten. 

Gecenin ilerlemesiyle daha da soğumuştu hava. Öyle ki hırkaya rağmen üşüdüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Bu gecelik bu kadar muhabbetin yeterli olacağını düşünerek ayağa kalktı yavaş hareketlerle. Aslında Eren'le sohbet etmek tahmin ettiğinden daha rahatlatıcı ve güzeldi ama saat de geç oluyordu. Gözlerini üzerinden ayırmayan alfaya hırkasını geri uzatırken, "Teşekkürler," diye mırıldandı. "Sen de odana dönsen iyi olur."

Eren hırkayı ondan geri alırken bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi oldu fakat hemen vazgeçerek başını salladı yalnızca. "İyi geceler."

"Sana da."

*

Çatıdan ayrılıp da odasına döndüğünde kendini daha sakin ve toparlanmış hissediyordu omega. Bunun Eren'le yaptığı minik sohbetin etkisi olduğunun tamamen farkındaydı, masasının başındaki yerini aldı hiç vakit kaybetmeden. Artık yapması gereken göreve odaklanmak önceki kadar zor değildi ve bunun için alfanın varlığına istemsizce minnet duyuyordu. Gerçekten bazen yalnızca onun yanında olmasının bile zihni üzerinde yarattığı sakinleştirici etki korkutucuydu.

Minik molasından önce yaklaşık bir saat boyunca bakıştığı kağıtlar şimdi teker teker bitiyor ve kenardaki yerini alıyordu. Kalan son birkaç kağıdı da bitirmesi çok uzun sürmedi. Sonuncuyu da biriken kağıt yığınının en üstüne bıraktıktan sonra rahatlıkla bir iç çekerek arkasına yaslandı sandalyesinde. Normal zamanlarda raporları halletmek onun için kolay bir görevdi fakat son keşiften sonra dönemi sebebiyle bir haftalık işlerinin ertelenmesi ve yaşadığı olayların kolayca atlatılamayacak şeyler olması nedeniyle bu akşam onları bitirmek tam bir eziyet olacaktı. Eğer Eren olmasaydı.

Yapması gereken görevler bittiğinde yorgun hissedeceğini düşünmüştü fakat gün içerisinde olanlara rağmen hiç enerji harcamış gibi hissetmiyordu. Uyuyamayacağının bilincinde, odasındaki pencereyi açtı serin havanın o gece bir kere daha yüzüne vurmasını sağlayarak. Bu durum zaten olmayan uykusunu biraz daha açarken, temiz havayı derince içine çekti. 

Günün sorumluluk ve problemlerinden kurtulmuş olan zihninde neredeyse hiçbir şey yoktu artık. Aslında, uzun zamandır böylesine rahat hissettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Garipti bu. Çözülmemiş daha onca problemi ve gelecekte onu bekleyen zor seçimler varken bu kadar rahat olmamalıydı. 

Fakat içinde bir yerlerde Eren onun yanında oldukça hepsini bir şekilde halledebileceğini biliyordu.

Belki de bu düşünceydi onu bu denli rahatlatan.

Bilmiyordu Levi. Emin olamıyordu ama umurunda da değildi aynı zamanda. Çünkü şu anda kendi keyfini kaçırmak isteyeceği en son şeydi. Bu yüzden olumsuz düşünmeyi kısa süreliğine de olsa yasakladı kendine. En azından zamanı gelene kadar hiçbir olumsuzluğu düşünmeden, sadece yapması gerekenleri yapacak ya da en azından yapmaya çalışacaktı. 

Odasını yavaşça dolduran serin hava tüylerini ürpertirken bir eli dalgınlıkla üzerindeki hırkayı aradı. Bulamadığında ise durdu aniden. Kaşlarını çattı. Bu minicik hareketi, aklında oluşturduğu sakin ütopyanın parçalanarak gerçekliğe dönmesine neden olmuştu.

"Lanet olsun," diye mırıldandı kendi kendine, bedenini açık pencereden uzaklaştırırken. Gözleri dehşetle açıldı.

Korkutucuydu bu.

Eren hiçbir şey yapmamasına rağmen Levi'ın üzerinde yarattığı etki dehşet vericiydi.

Neredeyse kendine inanamıyordu.

Kendini yatağının üzerine bırakırken sımsıkı kapattı gözlerini. Saçmalıktan başka bir şey değildi bu. Kendini bu denli kaptırıp gerçekleri görmezden gelebilmesi kabul edilebilir değildi. Yine de bunun tek suçlusu kendisiydi şu anda. Bir kez daha aklını başını toplamakta başarısız olmuştu ve bu gidişle güvenemeyeceği kişi Eren mi, yoksa bizzat kendisi mi olacaktı, hiçbir fikri yoktu. 

Daha fazla düşünmek istemiyordu Levi. Fakat bunu nasıl durduracağını bilmiyordu. 

Midesi bulanıyordu, fakat bu, ilaçları bırakmanın yarattığı yan etkilerden tamamen bağımsız bir bulantıydı. Kalbi göğüs kafesinin içinde temposunu arttırırken, aldığı nefesler bilinçsizce hızlanmıştı. İlk defa başına gelmesine rağmen neler olduğunu biliyordu Levi. Daha önce askerlerin keşiflerden önce ya da sonra bu duruma düştüğüne birçok kez şahit olmuştu. 

Panik atak geçiriyordu.

Onu rahatlatabilecek kimsenin olmadığının bilincinde, sırtı duvara yaslanana kadar olduğu yerde geriledi yavaş hareketlerle. Dizlerini kendine çekebildiği kadar çekti ve kollarını dizlerinin etrafına sardıktan sonra alnını dizlerine yasladı. Bütün bunları yapmak bile zordu onun için. Kendini derin ve sakin nefesler almaya zorladı. 

Fakat yeterli olmuyordu. 

Dakikalar sonrasında semptomlarda hiçbir değişiklik olmadığında düşünmeye çalıştı. Ardından, alfanın, etrafındaki sönük kokusunu fark etti. Tamamen unutmuştu onu. İşe yarayıp yaramayacağını bile düşünmeden bir bileğini burnuna yaklaştırdı. Alfanın kokusu önceki kadar belirgin değildi fakat yine de güçlüydü ve henüz ciğerlerine ulaştırdığı ilk derin nefeste uyuşturucu etkisi yaratarak bütün zihnini boşaltmıştı.

Kolunu yerinden hareket ettirmeden dakikalar boyunca aynı şekilde bekledi Levi. Ta ki, kalp atışları düzene girene ve hissettiği mide bulantısı tamamen kaybolana kadar. Bu şekilde bile kendine gelmekte zorlanmıştı ama daha iyi bir seçeneği bulunmuyordu böyle bir vakitte. 

Bütün semptomları kaybolduğu zaman bile bozmadığı pozisyonunu. Yalnızca kolunu indirdi ve bir lanet okudu içinden. Kendisi gibi hissetmiyordu. Şu anda aciz ve zayıf bir omegadan ne farkı kalmıştı? Hem de bütün hayatını güçlü olmaya adamış ve alfalardan bağımsız bir hayat yaşayacağına dair kendine vermiş olduğu bir yemin varken. 

Bir türlü anlamıyordu. Bu noktaya nasıl gelebilmişti? Gerçekten bu kadar korkuyor muydu sıradan hayatının düzeninin aniden bozulmasından? Bedeninin kendisine her an ihanet edebilecek olmasından? 

Tabii ki, korkuyordu.

Her an tehlikede olamaktan, alfalara karşı güçsüz düşmekten, onlardan birisine bağlı olarak yaşamaktan ve bütün bu korkuların çok ani bir şekilde hayatına girmiş oluşundan korkuyordu. 

Dakikalar öncesinde aklına gelen her şeyin yoluna gireceği düşüncesi tuzla buz olmuştu şimdi zihninde. Levi, asla durumunda pozitif olarak düşünülebilecek bir şey göremiyordu. 

Fakat cesur olmalıydı. 

Tıpkı bugün takımdakilere sırrını açıkladığı gibi. Zor olacaktı belki ama cesaretini koruyabilirdi. En azından bu hayat tarzını ve olduğu kişiyi kabullenene kadar. Er ya da geç gerçekleşecekti zaten bu. 

Hem yalnız da sayılmazdı. Başkalarına dayanmaktan nefret ediyordu ama Hanji vardı en başta. Erwin vardı. Bütün takımı da ona destek olacakmış gibi duruyordu. 

Ve Eren.

Her ne kadar şu anda onun hakkında düşünmek istemese de, Eren'e de güvenebileceğini artık biliyordu. Yani etrafında bu kadar insanın olması güzel bir şeydi, değil mi? Bütün bunlarla yalnız mücadele etmek zorunda değildi. Evet, kesinlikle iyiydi. Hatta bunu şu anda anımsamak bile bir anlığına iyi hissettirmişti. 

Derin bir iç çekti ve başını kaldırdı gözlerini karşısındaki kapalı kapıya dikerek. Bütün bunları düşünmek için fazla geç bir saatti ve aniden bastıran yorgunluğu da bunun bir kanıtıydı. Göz kapakları bir anda fazla ağır gelmeye başlarken zihninin düzgün düşünebilen son kısmını kullanarak örtülerin altına girmeyi başardı. 

En iyi ihtimalle üç saat sonra uyanacaktı gerçi. 

*

Sabah gözlerini kapıya şiddetle -heyecanla- vurulması ile aralarken, henüz zihni tam olarak işlev kazanamadan Hanji'nin odaya dalmasıyla refleks olarak üzerindeki örtüyü kendini tamamen kapatacak şekilde üzerine çekti. Uykulu aklıyla bile Hanji'nin bağırarak tüm uykusunu kaçıracağını tahmin edebiliyordu. 

Ama öyle olmadı.

"İşte bu, her zaman göremeyeceğin bir şey."

Üzerindeki örtü yumuşak hareketlerle açılıp, tam karşısında yatağının yanında diz çökmüş Hanji'yi gördüğü zaman kalan son uyku kırıntısı da kaybolmuş, ani bir hareketle doğrulmuştu Levi. "Şşş," dedi Hanji sessizce. Onu tam olarak hangi sebepten rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu emin değildi. "Kötü mü hissediyorsun? Eğer iyi hissetmiyorsan bugünlük Erwin'le konuşup işlerinle ben ilgilenebilirim."

"İyiyim ben. Gerek yok." Levi bir eliyle gözünü ovuşturdu yavaşça. Şimdi etrafını tamamen algılayabilecek kadar uyanmıştı. "Ayrıca ortada hiçbir şey yokken bu şekilde davranmayı kesebilir misin? Beni ürkütüyorsun."

"Kabasın." Hanji gözlerini devirerek diz çöktüğü yerden kalktı ve odadan çıkmak üzere arkasını döndü omeganın endişeye yer bırakmayan tepkisi karşısında.

"Hemen hazırlan. Kahvaltının ardından Eren'i deneylerim için çalıyorum ve sen de bizimle geliyorsun."


End file.
